A Misty Encounter
by Kaichi98
Summary: At the VF Circuit resort, Kai can't help but realize that something was wrong with Aichi. The secret he uncovered during his investigation led to a terrible truth... DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV and KHR!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is a new story and I hope everyone will enjoy this new story! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi and the others were now at the resort after being invited as Aichi looked through his deck. Unknown to him, Kai was watching him from the veranda.

" Kai."

" What do you want, Ren?"

" You're staring at him quite intensely. Why don't you just give him an advice already?"

" Advice? No. If I keep doing that, he won't be able to move forward."

" Really now? If you care about him, you should really do that. But since you never did, he's been taken by someone else."

" What do you mean by that?"

" Romantically-wise, that is. Seems like the ring he has is a gift from that someone else."

" Ring?"

Kai looked over to Aichi's right hand as he saw a half ring on Aichi's middle finger.

" Hold on a minute. Are you assuming I like him?"

" I'm not assuming. I'm merely stating the facts."

" Don't be ridiculous. I have no reason to like him."

However, he had said it a little too loudly as Aichi could be seen flinching as he gathered his cards and moved places without looking up.

" Come on! Now you've made him upset! See, Kai?! You're such a dense guy!"

" Why would I be dense?"

" Well-"

They were cut off when Aichi had fallen on his knees and started coughing while covering his mouth.

" Aichi-kun!"

Ren ran over to him as Kai, feeling a bad feeling in his chest, quickly stood up to check on Aichi as well.

" Are you feeling unwell, Aichi-kun?"

" I'm fine... I'll just go back to my room to rest..."

Seeing Kai approaching, Aichi quickly got back up and went up to his room.

" He's definitely upset."

" Upset?"

" Because of you, of course! I said he was taken but what if he's not? Well, I'll be going to play beach volleyball with Asaka!"

" Do whatever you want."

Ren left as Kai looked at the stairs where Aichi had ascended. He walked over to it after noticing something on one of the floorboards.

" ... Blood?!"

He quickly ran up to Aichi's room as he knocked on the door.

" ... Who is it...?"

" It's me."

There was silence as the door was slightly opened.

" What is it...?"

" Open up."

" I'm trying to rest... What is it you want...?"

" I'm telling you to open up."

Kai pushed the door with a bit more force as he entered the room. He looked around before spotting the trash bin. He went over to it and found a tissue with blood as he stood up.

" Are you done...?"

" Why is there blood, Aichi? Tell me what's wrong with you."

" Nothing's wrong with me... I just need rest... Just go..."

" I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on."

" When did you ever care...? Please, just go..."

Aichi tried to take the tissue when he started to collapse. Kai gasped as he quickly caught him.

" Aichi! What's wrong?! Hey! Manager! Manager!"

Upon hearing his constant shouts, the others have gathered in the room as the resort members of the Tatsunagi Corporation were informed. Soon, doctors have swarmed into the room as they waited outside.

" Kai! What happened in there?!"

" Don't ask me. I just saw the blood on the stairs and came in. Then he just fainted."

" Did anything similar happen before he came here?"

" Well... I guess it wasn't a good thing to assume he was alright..."

" What do you mean by that?"

" You see..."

" Ugh! We shouldn't have left him alone! We were out in the town once and he tried to save a girl from getting knocked down by a car!"

" What?!"

" Both got the hit. The girl lost an eye and some organs. It'll be safe to assume Aichi did too but we never asked Sendou-san."

" He couldn't have been able to move. How did that happen?"

" We don't know. As if by some sort of miracle, Brother could move like normal again. It's as if the effects of the accident were not even there. He said he was alright too. So we just... let him participate."

" And you never asked after that?"

" Yeah."

The door opened as one of the doctors came out.

" How is he?"

" We need to prepare an emergency helicopter to bring him over to our private medical facility. Is there anyone that can accompany him over?"

" Well, to be honest, letting an adult go is good and all. But I'll let Kai handle this for now."

" Wha?! I never said I would!"

" Stop whining, Kai! This is Brother's life here! Are you just gonna let him die?!"

" Why are you asking me that?!"

" Whoever that's going to accompany the patient, please make a quick decision. We'll be transporting him immediately after the helicopter arrives."

The doctor left as Kai clicked his tongue.

" Why am I the one to take care of him?"

" I can't believe how heartless you are! It's already enough that Brother's willing to forgive someone like you! I can't take your attitude!"

" Kamui, calm down."

" Kai, you sure love to make things worse... Just go already. I'm pretty sure he needs you with him now."

" Whatever."

The doctor came back as Kai was allowed into the room. Breathing equipment was already used on Aichi as the other doctors continued to monitor his condition.

" What's the situation on his health?"

" It seems like he has breathing difficulties. Moreover, when we arrived, he has already coughed out blood. It's safe to assume this is related to his lungs."

" However, upon further inspection, it seems that something else is affecting his health. We'll need to run a scan to find the cause."

" Alright. I've just contacted the air support. They're going to arrive in three minutes. We should move him out as soon as they arrive."

" And as the one who will be following us there, since you know him more than us, please put more reassurance to him."

" Right..."

As the doctors continued to monitor Aichi's health, Kai went beside him as Aichi's eyes opened a little.

" Hey."

" What... are you...?"

" They're going to bring you to a private hospital built by the Tatsunagi Corporation."

" I... don't need... it..."

" Why are you being so stubborn now in your condition?"

" Then when... did you... learn to care...?"

" What?"

" Why... are you... caring now...?"

" Are you implying I've never cared about you?"

Aichi stayed silent as he looked away.

" Why did you keep quiet about the car accident?"

" No reason..."

" Aichi, we won't be able to help you with your stubbornness getting in the way."

Aichi continued to keep his lips sealed as they heard the sound of the helicopter. Aichi was immediately wheeled to the helicopter in the stretcher as Kai got on.

" You better take care of him while we find a way there!"

Kai huffed as the doors of the helicopter closed.

 _" So this is a Tatsunagi Corporation helicopter... I barely feel like we're in the air..."_ Kai thought

" Why did... you follow...?"

" To keep you company. Those guys told me to."

" So... you just... didn't care... did you...?"

" Again with that. I don't understand you, Aichi."

" You don't... have to... I never... asked you to..."

" What's with you? You were never this type of person. What happened after the accident that changed you like this?"

" You wouldn't... know... You never... were there... for me after all..."

" I know you're still angry I changed teams without telling. But I needed you to get stronger."

Aichi closed his eyes as he kept silent again. Suddenly, his face scrunched up in pain as he started coughing. Blood spilled out as the monitors started to beep wildly.

" What's going on?!"

" Sir, the boy's condition is getting more and more unstable! At this rate, he won't be able to make it before we can reach the hospital!"

" Aichi! Can you hear me?!"

He gasped when Aichi's stomach started to cave in.

" Doctor, what's happening to him?!"

" It seems as if his internal organs just suddenly disappeared. Without them, he's not going to survive much longer."

Kai quickly went to hold tightly onto Aichi's hand.

" Aichi! Come on! Keep talking to me! Open your eyes and keep talking! We're going to arrive soon, so hang in there!"

" Kai... kun...?"

" Yeah, I'm here!"

" Why... are you... caring now...?"

" Of course I care! I always have!"

" Everything... wouldn't been... easier if... you didn't care..."

Aichi's eyes started to tear up as he closed his eyes.

" Aichi! No, don't sleep! Keep talking to me, Aichi!"

Mist suddenly started to engulf the area around them as Kai looked around.

" What's with this mist?!"

Aichi's stomach started to turn back to normal as Kai gasped.

" What's going on?"

The mist disappeared as the monitors also started to show some stable charts.

" What... Sir, his condition... They've all stabilised again."

" From that mist?"

" Let's inform the leader about his condition later. Get ready for landing."

The helicopter slowly landed as Aichi was wheeled off into the hospital. After doing a few checks and scans, Aichi was put into an ICU ward as Kai looked through the window separating the room.

" Doctor, what exactly is happening to him?"

" We can't quite pinpoint the reason why his condition worsened but we believe the accident he was in before was one of the causes. Accordingly to the previous hospital he was in, some of his major internal organs at the stomach area were badly damaged. His right lung was also severely damaged but within a night, he'd mysteriously recovered from the grievous wounds that could've killed him overnight."

" Recovering overnight?"

" According to the cameras there, mist had also appeared similarly in the helicopter. For now, we're trying to stabilise his condition as much as possible. Oh and another thing. We did an X-Ray scan on his body and this was the result."

Kai took the envelope and looked at the X-Ray sheet as he gasped.

" His organs... They're all..."

" Restored, as if nothing happened. However, there are a few black spots that indicate an empty area. It's not big enough to cause major damage but that was the reason why he kept coughing blood. I'll also be giving the medical results to the leader of the Tatsunagi Corporation."

" How much will the payment be?"

" There's no need. This happened at the resort so the leader doesn't need any payment in return. All he wants is good performance once you've arrived at the Final Stage."

" Fine."

The doctor bowed and left as Kai entered the room. He sat on the chair beside the bed as he held Aichi's hand.

" You'll be alright, Aichi. I know you're strong enough to overcome this. I'm sorry for abandoning you. I know, I was stubborn too but I just want you to know... I like you... No, I love you. So, don't die on me just yet."

Kai tightened his grip on Aichi's hand as he laid his head on it while silently praying.

 _" Kufufufu. So that's what this is all about."_ A voice said

Kai gasped as he opened his eyes to find himself in a tranquil forest. He turned around to see a purple haired man.

" Who are you?"

" Kufufufu. I am Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro."

" Mukuro? Where is this?"

" My illusion world. Fear not, I won't harm you. I just came to inform you of your friend's current condition."

" Aichi's?"

" Yeah. It's surprising how he survived this long while constantly rejecting my illusionary organs."

" Illusionary organs?!"

" Yeah. I saved him and the girl he saved. That girl became my vessel while I gave your friend a little thanks with these illusions of mine. But time and again, he keeps refusing them. It's amazing actually. The illusion was so unstable, it shouldn't be able to keep itself together. But it did. He seems to have some illusionary powers of his own."

" Illusionary powers?"

" He has witnessed my powers. He should've mastered them about now."

" You were teaching him how to fight?!"

" He wanted to. Just so he could assist Vongola, since I'm inside it."

" Vongola?"

" Since he's fairly recovered, he's going to meet up with the girl and face a powerful enemy. I would advice you to keep watch over him. He's a stubborn person like you after all."

" Wait, you haven't told me a lot of other things yet!"

" You'll find out if you follow him."

Kai woke up as he quickly grabbed Aichi's wrist after seeing him walking out of the door.

" You're not going anywhere just yet."

" Why are you..."

" I want to follow you. If you don't let me, I'll call the doctors and make sure they stop you from going out of this hospital."

" I don't understand what you're saying."

" I talked to Rokudo Mukuro. I know your situation now. Let me go with you."

Aichi flinched a little as he turned back to Kai while looking into his eyes, lit with determination.

" Alright."

Kai followed Aichi as they took a ride to an unfamiliar town.

" I wasn't supposed to go today but since I'm close by anyway, I might as well. We'll arrive near the evening."

" Where are we going exactly?"

" To the town called Namimmori. And to Namimmori Middle School."

" What will we do there?"

" You'll see."

" Still, I'm surprised we could get a ride."

" Guess we're considered lucky no one in the hospital saw us."

" That or you used illusions to fool them."

" So... You really did talk to Mukuro-san..."

" Yeah."

The rest of the ride was silent as they arrived at their destination. The sky was already darkening when they arrived as they went into the school.

" You sure it's alright to sneak in like this?"

" Yeah. It's the destination after all."

They arrived in front of a gym as Kai spotted three students in green uniform.

" You're... Chrome Dokuro, I presume?"

" Yes. And you're..."

" Aichi Sendou. I have the half Vongola Ring here."

" I remember you as the one who tried to save me. Thank you. The rest are already inside. We should choose between one of us to see who will be fighting."

" Let's decide it inside."

" R-Right..."

Kai watched as he followed them and entered the gym. There were a few commotion after that as Kai noticed the small boy standing in the center.

" That's the opponent?"

" It seems so."

" Then just let the girl do the fighting."

" But Kai-kun... I guess you can't really sense it. That boy over there isn't normal."

" Chrome-san. I'll do the fighting."

" Huh? But..."

" Don't worry. I won't lose."

Aichi took a chain out and tied the ring around his neck. Chrome nodded and handed him the trident in her hand.

" It's fine. I wouldn't risk letting that weapon be broken in battle."

" Wait, Aichi! You just recovered!"

" I'll be fine. So, please believe in me, Kai-kun."

Aichi flashed his warm smile as Kai flinched a little.

" ... Alright."

Aichi was about to walk to the center when he remembered something. He took out his deck case from his waist belt and handed it to Kai.

" Take care of them."

" Yeah."

Kai moved to where the other group of people were with Chrome and the other two students as the rules were announced. The metal cages were set as they were informed it was a laser cage.

 _" A real fight... Why is Aichi involved in this...?"_ Kai thought

Aichi took out a spear almost similar to Chrome's trident from inside his jacket as it extended.

" When did he..." Kai exclaimed

" Without further ado, the battle of the Mist between Aichi Sendou and Mammon will begin."

As soon as the signal to start was given, Aichi tapped the end of his spear on the ground as it cracked and shattered into unknown space.

" Wha?!"

" The floor!"

" You don't have to panic so much. It's just an illusion."

" This is... Illusion?!"

" I see. Like I thought, you're an illusionist like me. But... This much is child's play."

Mammon jumped towards Aichi as blue tentacles wrapped around him and the illusion disappeared.

" The floor turned back to normal!"

" Aichi!"

The blue tentacles had now wrapped around Aichi's neck.

" Hey, isn't this bad?!"

" Hmph. What child's play. You can't win against me with simple illusions."

" Who are you talking to?"

Aichi appeared behind him as basketballs now replaced where he once was.

" Illusions again?!"

" You're not too bad."

The tentacles turned into a toilet roll as it went back into his cloak.

" Looks like I'll be able to use my true power after all."

The sound of something unlocking was heard as a pacifier came out of the cloak while the for cracked and turned into a lizard that flew above Mammon's head and circled above it. Mammon was able to fly up after that.

" He's flying?!"

" So it's really that guy. The Arcobaleno of the Mist Pacifier, Viper."

" Aichi..."

" Now then, show me more of your powers."

Aichi started to attack Mammon with the spear as Mammon kept dodging his attacks.

" You won't be able to hit me with just swinging that thing around."

" That's true but... I've already seen my own winning image."

" Winning image?"

Kai gasped as he saw the glow in Aichi's eyes.

" Psy... qualia?"

 _" Where... have I seen that before?"_ Kai thought

He started to remember bits and pieces of his stolen memories.

" Kagero! Blaster Blade! They're all..."

Aichi heard it and gasped a little before turning to Kai.

" You... remember?"

" Bits and pieces but yeah."

" I'm relieved."

That seemed to be a boost to Aichi's fighting spirit as he tapped the ground again and fire pillars started emerging everywhere while Mammon was hit by one.

" Alright! It's a direct hit!"

" No... Wait."

Mammon came out of the pillar.

" That was close. If I'd thought it was real for a second, I would've gotten major damage but of course, your weakness is also illusions!"

The pillars froze up as the whole gym became frozen.

" Ice?!"

Aichi blew out a few cold breaths as he prepared himself.

" I won't give you time to deceive me."

Aichi ran towards Mammon and kept trying to land a hit.

" I told you, it's no use."

" No, you're wrong."

His Psyqualia flared even stronger as the frozen gym turned into a familiar tavern.

" Cray?!"

" What's this?!"

" From here, you're going to lose."

" Impossible! Illusions of this high level!"

A dragon flew above them as flames flared around Mammon and hit him.

" It's over."

The field disappeared as Mammon had already turned into mist to make his escape. Aichi retrieved the other half of the ring and put them together.

" That's all, right?"

" The match is over. The winner is Aichi Sendou!"

The cages were lifted up as Kai ran to Aichi.

" Aichi!"

" So you really remembered them?"

" Yeah."

" I don't know... I saw Psyqualia and it just happened."

" Psyqualia?"

" Yeah, you were using it."

" Was I? I can't remember. I just know that some sort of power flowed through me and Cray just appeared."

" What?"

Aichi then collapsed as Kai caught him.

" Aichi!"

Kai noticed something blinking on the back of Aichi's turtleneck collar as he took out a small device.

" This is..."

The sound of a helicopter was suddenly heard outside.

" A tracker?"

" What's that sound?!"

" We have the school surrounded. Whoever you are, we demand the return of Aichi Sendou."

" Tatsunagi?"

" Hey, what's going on here?!"

" I would like to ask the same thing. Don't move outside."

Kai laid Aichi down as he walked out of the gym to see the helicopters and a few men surrounding the gym.

" What's the meaning of this, Takuto Tatsunagi?"

" Oh, good. I see you're safe too. Where's Aichi Sendou?"

" Answer my question first. Why are you here? And why did you put a tracker on Aichi?"

" It's to ensure his safety. If he's still trapped inside, we can send our forces in to help."

" What safety? You're leaving me with many unanswered questions. Why did you take our memories of Royal Paladin, Kagero and Shadow Paladin?!"

" ... Hm? So... You remember?"

" I didn't believe Aichi at first but I regained some bits and pieces. You were the one who challenged me in a fight, and took my memories of those three clans. What's the meaning of that?"

" You're misunderstanding me. I'm pretty sure you're now looking at me like I'm your enemy."

" Because you're not giving me the answers I want."

" Fine. I'll tell you but in exchange, I will retrieve Aichi Sendou."

" And what benefit would you get out of that? Aichi's not just a thing you can take whenever you want."

" His condition isn't even stable for one. And two, this isn't a simple enemy if it comes here now."

" An enemy?"

" That's right."

" And why should I believe you?"

" Because what you're about to face in the Final Stage is that exact enemy."

" And you're getting Aichi involved?! Don't joke with me! There's no way I'm letting Aichi get involved with you!"

" Then you're going let him get captured by that enemy instead? If you bring him, my company will provide full protection."

" ... I'll think about it."

" I'll give you five minutes. We don't have much time."

" Hmph."

Kai entered the gym again as he went back to the others.

" The whole place is surrounded. I don't suppose there's a secret passage out of here?"

" No. We were very sure there would not be anyone here."

" Well, apparently, those guys followed us here."

Kai looked at the tracker again as he crushed it under his shoe.

" Damn that Tatsunagi... Putting something like that on Aichi..."

" Hey! You got us into this mess! So find a way to get us out of it!"

" Shut up. I'm thinking but that guy outside won't let us off so easily."

" If we don't do something, then Varia will."

" Those guys? I don't care what they'll do anyway. But I can't let them take that guy out either. I need answers."

" Your time is almost up, Toshiki Kai."

" So noisy..."

Kai went over to Aichi as he took the completed ring and tossed it to Chrome.

" He's done what he needed to do anyway. And it doesn't seem like we'll be able to get out of this. So, from now on, just break contact. That's all."

Kai carried Aichi up and headed outside as the helicopter landed. He stepped into the helicopter as the door closed and he sat down while checking on Aichi before turning to Takuto.

" As promised, you better tell me everything."

" I will, after we go back to the hospital."

Kai noticed the spear still in Aichi's hands as he took it while retracting it. He placed it into his coat just before they arrived at the hospital. Aichi opened his eyes just as they landed as he looked up at Kai.

" Kai-kun... Where are we...?"

" We're back at the hospital."

" But the match..."

" It's already dealt with anyway, there's no need for you to go back anymore."

" But..."

Kai went out of the helicopter after Takuto did as Takuto suddenly snapped his fingers. Guards surrounded Kai as Aichi was forcefully taken out of his arms before being held back by two guards.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun...!"

" Tatsunagi, what's the meaning of this?!"

" As I've told you, it is our utmost importance that we take care of him. Meanwhile, you can clear your head in one of the private rooms in the hospital. We will provide you with everything you need but you'll be locked in for the time being and separated from him."

" Let me go...! Don't lock Kai-kun in...! Why are you doing this...?!"

" Don't worry, Aichi Sendou. He'll still be in the hospital nearby to you but you mustn't come into contact with him just yet."

" No...! I don't want it...! I want to be close to Kai-kun...!"

" Damn it! Let Aichi go!"

Kai them remembered the spear as he shook the two guards off before taking the spear out of his jacket.

" Aichi, catch it!"

" Hurry up and put him to sleep!"

Aichi was pinned down on a bed as Kai quickly threw the spear. Aichi quickly shook his arm out of the guard's hand as he caught the spear just as a breathing mask was strapped on him and sleeping gas was inhaled through it.

" N-No...!"

Aichi slashed the tube of the breathing mask as the guard and doctors quickly dodged just as he swung the spear. Having the restraints off from him, Aichi quickly removed the mask and ran to Kai.

" Kai-kun...!"

" Aichi, hurry!"

Kai ran to catch Aichi from falling as Aichi slowly felt his eyes drooping from inhaling the sleeping gas.

" Come on, stay awake! We need to get out of here!"

" Get them!"

Aichi kept his eyes open as he tapped the spear on the ground. The fire pillars rose from all directions as Kai took the opportunity to grab Aichi's hand and started running.

" Stay awake, Aichi! We need to get as far as possible!"

" I-I can't... My legs... are getting numb..."

" Come on!"

Kai carried Aichi as they ran into a forest.

" We should be able to make it back to that town by morning if we go on foot."

" I'm sorry... I'm just a bother..."

" You're not. Don't worry, we'll get out of here."

" Why is Takuto-kun doing this...?"

" He said something about a enemy we have to defeat at the Final Stage. If he didn't do that just now, we wouldn't be in this mess."

" I don't understand... If he's not an enemy then..."

" We'll figure that out once we manage to reunite with the others. Rest for now."

" Um, Kai-kun..."

" What is it?"

" Back at the hospital... Before I went out... I heard everything..."

" Y-You mean..."

" Is it true...? You... love me...?"

" ... Yeah. Of course I love you. I didn't mean what I said at the resort. I was just confused about my feelings, that's all."

" I see... Why did you suddenly realize those feelings...?"

" When you almost died on me. It was the same feeling of emptiness when my parents died. I knew what it was the moment I felt it. I have feelings for you, Aichi. I love you and I'll do anything to keep you safe."

" Thank you... I... I love you, Kai-kun..."

Kai smiled after that.

" Me too, Aichi."

Just as they reached a small light in the forest, black mist had suddenly came up to them as Kai quickly evaded it.

" What's that?!"

The black mist turned and went back to them again as both were hit when Kai was too late to react in time.

" Aichi, are you okay?!"

" Y-Yeah..."

The black mist restrained Aichi as he was lifted up into the air.

" Aichi!"

Kai ran to help him as he got swatted towards a tree by the black mist and fainted from the hit.

" Kai-kun...!"

Aichi's vision blurred as the effects of the sleeping gas was catching up to him.

" Kai... kun..."

The black mist was about to leave with Aichi when a rainbow aura caused it to waver and disappear. Takuto came out of the shadows with a few guards running to support them both.

" Jeez. I told you so. Bring them back to the hospital for treatment. Make sure both are kept in the same room."

" Yes!"

They were brought back to the hospital after that as the night deepened.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Two days later, Kai opened his eyes as he was looking up at the ceiling of the hospital room he was in. He groaned as he moved his hand to his head to feel bandages wrapped around it.

" What was I...?"

He then remembered what happened back in the forest as his eyes widened and he quickly shot up. He looked to his right and saw Aichi sleeping in the bed beside him as he heaved a sigh of relief.

" What happened to us...?"

" I had to save you guys."

Kai turned to see Takuto entering the room.

" You've been out for two days. Aichi Sendou woke up a few times to ask about you."

" Two days?"

" Yeah. Don't worry. We've been taking care of him properly. As you can see, he's recovering well."

" What happened to that thing back in the forest?"

" That black mist? That was the enemy I talked about. I managed to fend it off with my Psyqualia."

Takuto poured a drink for Kai as he took it and drank it.

" Why did it come after Aichi?"

" As far as I know, after the car incident, I've been sensing tremendous power flowing around him from his Psyqualia. It's not just from someone else's power. It was a power that he himself has."

" And that thing sensed it and came after him?"

" Yeah. I was afraid this would happen sooner or later. So I arranged Team Q4's Seoul and Japan Circuit to have a member to help them play. If they win the Seoul Circuit, we can wait for the last team in the Japan Circuit before we proceed with the Final Stage. If not, they'll need to win the Japan Circuit."

" I don't mind participating in whatever you're plotting but I just want Aichi uninvolved."

" We can't do that. He's a Psyqualia user, who can potentially influence the events in Cray."

" But..."

" Kai-kun..."

Kai turned to Aichi to see him awake as Aichi turned to him.

" It's alright... I can still go on..."

" But Aichi..."

" We'll let him have sufficient rest here while his teammates try to win the Circuit. Although, they do have to. I told them that if they wanted to see you, they needed to win."

" You didn't need to go that far..."

" Aichi's right."

" I do whatever I want."

Aichi sighed as there was a knock on the door.

" Who is it?"

" Takuto-sama, there are two individuals who wish to see Aichi Sendou."

" What? I told you his room is supposed to be an absolute secret."

" Yes. But they were insistent."

" Please, let them in..."

" ... Let them in."

" Yes."

The door opened as the two judges from the Ring Conflict came in.

" You two are..."

" The Cervello... They're the judges for the Conflict..."

" We're issuing a compulsory summon to all Guardians. You must arrive in Nami-Middle by the sun set."

" You're kidding! Aichi just recovered!"

" Kai-kun, it's fine... I'll try to make it there..."

" Please do. If even one of you are absent, we'll count it as an automatic lost."

" But I'm just a temporary Guardian. I won't even be possessing a Vongola Ring."

" If Sawada's team wins, you'll be receiving a ring that is on par with the Vongola Ring."

" I see... So I'm a Guardian no matter what, huh... Alright..."

" Then, we'll see you tonight."

They exited the room as Kai turned to Aichi.

" Aichi, I'm not letting you go there."

" Neither am I."

" This is important... I don't mind anything else... If you let me, I'll join the Final Stage, Takuto-kun... Please, this is important..."

" ... Alright. I'll provide transport. I'll have doctors ready as well. I want to witness something myself."

" Aichi..."

" I'll definitely be alright, Kai-kun... Trust me..."

" I got it. Then, you should just rest up for tonight."

" Yeah..."

Aichi closed his eyes and slept as Kai continued to worry.

" If you really believe him, then don't be too worried. He'll get through if he's survived for this long."

Kai kept silent as hours finally passed and they went to Nami-Middle through a car called in by Takuto. Once they arrived, Kai pushed Aichi, who was sitting in a wheelchair, towards the field.

" I didn't need this."

" It's part of our agreement if we let you join."

" Yeah."

Aichi sighed as they arrived at the field.

" Ah, it's you."

" I've been summoned as well. They said I needed to."

" You brought more weird people too."

" I'm going to ignore that."

" We haven't introduced ourselves yet, did we? I'm Aichi Sendou."

" O-Oh! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

" Gokudera Hayato."

" I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!"

" I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI, TO THE EXTREME!"

" Toshiki Kai. This other guy is Takuto Tatsunagi."

" It seems like everyone has arrived."

The rules were explained as Aichi also had to wear a wristwatch while he watched the boy, Lambo, in the Cervello's hands.

" Worry about yourself first, Aichi Sendou. Don't forget what you promised."

" I got it..."

Aichi nodded to Kai as Chrome helped to wheel him to the gym.

" I can do this by myself."

" No, it's the least I could do for your help."

" You are kind. You tried to save that kitten in exchange for your life."

" It's thanks to Mukuro-sama and you that I'm still here."

" Mukuro-san helped me too."

" But why aren't you using his illusionary organs?"

" I can't accept foreign power. The last time I did that, I regretted it because... I almost lost precious friends. I know Mukuro-san isn't all bad. But, I want to move forward with my own powers."

" Move forward... with your own powers?"

" Yeah."

Once they arrived at the gym, they were still listening to the instructions through the wristbands when they all felt an injection from it before heat took over.

" What's...?!"

Kai was watching this from the screen as he gasped.

" What did you do?!"

" The poison called 'Death Heater' instantly attacks the nerves and even makes standing difficult. The burning, piercing pain will gradually increase and they will die within thirty minutes."

" Thirty minutes?! There's no way I'm going to let you kill Aichi!"

" If there are any outside interference, we'll count it as Varia's win."

" The only way to save them is their Guardian Rings. Once the Rings are inserted into the hollow on the wristwatch, the antidote for 'Death Heater' will be sent out from their wristwatch."

" ... Don't lose, Aichi..."

There was a sudden glow as Kai took out Aichi's deck that was still in his pocket.

" What is..."

They shielded their eyes as the deck flew off from Kai's hand and the glow disappeared. That was when Tsuna was hit by Xanxus' attack just before the start of the match was announced. Once Tsuna managed to get into Hyper Mode, Kai and the others were led to laser cages again as they looked at the screen in front of them.

" Aichi..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi was trying to stand up while using the spear as support as he fell to his knees after getting off from the wheelchair.

 _" It's hot... It really hurts... But... I have to help them..."_ Aichi thought

Aichi stood up with difficulty as he made his way over to the pole with the Ring. He tried to grab on one of the bars when he felt his legs giving out on him again.

" N-No..."

Suddenly, the glow was supporting his body as he looked up to see a bunch of cards floating above.

" Everyone..."

Aichi nodded and climbed the pole as he finally reached the top and took the Ring. He inserted the Ring into the hollow on the wristwatch. Feeling the immediate effects of the antidote, he jumped down from the pole and inserted the Ring into the hollow of Chrome's wristwatch.

" Thank you..."

Suddenly, there was a hit on the roof as they saw a hole caused by Xanxus' attack.

" I need to go find someone. I'll leave the Ring to you."

" Y-Yeah... But that boy..."

" It's up to you to decide. I'll be going then."

" Yeah."

Aichi turned to the cards still floating above them.

" Let's go, everyone."

Putting his hand out, his deck came back together again as he ran out of the gym. He found the stairs to the roof as he quickly ran up through all the explosions being caused by the outside battles.

 _" I sure hope that boy is alright..."_ Aichi thought

He met Gokudera on the way up as they said nothing and continued running up to the roof. They were at the doors to the roof as Aichi opened the door to see Levi trying to finish Lambo off. Aichi quickly tapped the ground with his spear to cause the ground to break apart and sent Levi in a panic. Gokudera threw his dynamites while Aichi quickly dashed to pick Lambo and the Ring up before running back to Gokudera just before the dynamites exploded.

" What a relief... He doesn't seem to be hurt badly..."

Aichi put the breathing mask back on Lambo before inserting the Ring into the hollow of his wristwatch. Lambo's pained expression turned back to a peaceful expression as Aichi sighed in relief.

" We need to help the others."

" What about Chrome? Isn't she your ally?"

" I can only hope she can last until we save the others."

" What do you mean?"

" I gave her the antidote, if she wants to save the other one, then I will let her make the decision."

" What?!"

" Right now, we need to worry about the others who are separated without help."

" But Jyuudaime is..."

" You believe in him, right? Why are you worrying so much about? I'll head off to the Rain Guardian's battlefield then."

" Hey, wait!"

" We'll meet up at the gym later!"

Aichi ran towards where Yamamoto was as he heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that Hibari had helped him.

" You're alright."

" You're..."

" Who are you?"

" I'm the other Mist Guardian, or so they say."

" As long as the school grounds don't get disturbed..."

" It already was in the first place."

Aichi giggled a bit after remembering Kai.

" What's so funny?"

" You remind me of a friend that's watching this too."

" Anyway, how's Lambo?"

" Sleeping soundly."

Aichi noticed the wrapped fabric around Hibari's arm as he placed Lambo and the air tank on a stable rock.

" You're injured. Just give me some time... I should have some ointment from Takuto-kun."

Opening the zip on his waist bag, Aichi took out a bottle of ointment as Hibari huffed.

" I don't need that."

" Don't be so stubborn."

Aichi opened the bottle and went to unwrap the fabric on Hibari's arm while ignoring his glare.

" Whoa... I've never seen anyone so daring to do that to Hibari..."

" Hm... So he's pretty fierce too, huh? I guess I had a fair share from Kai-kun."

Aichi rubbed the ointment on Hibari's wound as he took out his own handkerchief to tie around his arm.

" That should do it. Don't keep glaring at me. Just appreciate some help for once."

" I'll bite you to death if you do that again."

" You're not honest with yourself."

" Where are the others?"

" We can meet up with them at the gym. That's where I told Gokudera-san to meet."

Aichi kept the ointment back in his waist bag.

" Then, let's leave Lambo here with Hibari. They do need rest."

" I agree."

" Who asked you two to decide?"

" No one. You already look like you have difficulty walking anyway. I'll leave him to you."

Hibari tossed his Ring to Aichi as he and Yamamoto ran to the gym, where they met Gokudera outside.

" I sure hope she's alright."

They entered the gym as Aichi readied his spear. Once they entered, Bel and Mammon had already tied up an unconscious Chrome.

" I see you guys played dirty. Let Chrome-san go!"

" Mammon had a hard time against you. I'm going to determine how far you'll be willing to go with this girl's life on the line."

" You little..."

While spectating them, Takuto suddenly sensed a familiar sensation.

" Not good! He needs to get out of there!"

" Huh?!"

Aichi suddenly sensed the same thing as he looked around. Black mist came up from behind him as his deck glowed and shielded him.

" Wha?!"

" My deck..."

Feeling a sudden drain, Aichi fell to his knees.

" Hey, what's wrong?!"

" I suddenly feel so tired..."

" Mammon, it's your chance!"

Mammon's illusions surrounded them as the blue tentacles wrapped tightly around them. Gokudera and Yamamoto dropped the Rings they had after that. A few moments later, there was an explosion outside that caused the gym to be destroyed. They turned to see that it was Ryohei, who'd saved them. Mammon and Bel went to Xanxus while Aichi felt his energy coming back and went to check on Chrome.

" Chrome-san!"

" I'm sorry..."

" You wanted to save him, I think that decision might be half right and wrong. But there's no need to sacrifice a life to win so... I guess it's a good choice then."

" Y-Yeah..."

" We need to rest up for awhile though... I suddenly lost some energy out of nowhere... Besides, not everyone here is in the right condition to fight."

" Yeah..."

Aichi smiled in relief as he looked at his deck after that.

 _" When I was about to get attacked... What was that glow? Why did my energy get drained?"_ Aichi thought

Aichi shook off the thought as he looked over to Yamamoto's and Ryohei's wounds.

" We'll head back to battle after I apply some ointment on your wounds."

" Huh? Oh yeah, it opened up again."

" Well, the bruising was from that punch..."

Aichi started to trust their wounds as well as he also applied some ointment on the fresh wounds on Gokudera.

" Alright, now that everyone's wounds have been somewhat patched up. Let's head to the field. Seems like they're all over there."

" Yeah."

" Who made him the boss?"

" Well, he did help us quite a bit."

" That's right, Octupus-head!"

" What was that, Lawn-Head?!"

They headed to the field together while still arguing as Gokudera threw his bombs when he saw Bel and Mammon ready to attack the Cervello.

" How rotten can you be? We won't let you!"

" You all wouldn't even die properly."

" Now we can finally settle things."

" Hibari-san! I told you to rest! And where's-"

" I left him at a safer place."

" What are you saying? You're wounded all over. There's absolutely no mistake. You're all going to die."

" Don't you see? It's two against six. The odds are against you."

" Two against six? What are you talking about? Your opponents are a force several times larger than this. An elite Variable squad with fifty members will be here at any moment."

" What are you saying?!"

" The boss called enough support to deal with everything involved with this incident after he won. They are elites who are second only to us officers in fighting prowess."

" Everything involved with this incident?"

" He couldn't mean..."

" You're involving those uninvolved too?!"

" Please wait a moment."

" We cannot allow outside interference during the match."

" I don't care."

" But..."

Bel made a quick slash to the approaching Cervello as she collapsed. Varia was then announced to be disqualified as the ones inside the cage were allowed to interfere.

" Aichi! I'm coming now!"

" Wait."

Reborn checked on the lasers with Leon's powers as the lasers weren't turned off. They then found out it was tampered by Varia.

" I'll try to interfere the lasers with my company's system. However, we won't be able to make it."

" I don't care what you do! I just need to get to Aichi, Tatsunagi!"

" I'll try what I can."

Takuto took out a tablet as he found some wires and attached them to the tablet and started hacking into it. While hacking, Takuto suddenly felt another surge of energy.

" What was..."

He turned to the screen to look at Aichi.

" Fifty? If you have fifty members, can they take out a dragon?"

" What?"

Dark clouds gathered as thunder striked inside the clouds. A mechanical like dragon appeared from it as it roared.

" An illusion?!"

" I don't know. The last time I was hit by his illusions, it felt too real."

Footsteps were heard as three members of the Assassination team arrived. However... The fifty members that were supposed to arrive had all been defeated by Lancia.

" You should use this chance to give up. There's no escape."

Once the two gave up on the match after their defeat, the announcement of their win was given as Aichi sighed in relief and the dragon disappeared. At that time, Kai had ran out of the laser cage after it was disabled.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun..."

Aichi looked over to see that Tsuna had fainted from exhaustion as he smiled in relief.

" Let's go back too..."

" Yeah. You did well too."

Kai helped Aichi back to the car outside the school as he helped him in before the car drove off. Inside, Aichi had fallen asleep on Kai's lap as Kai looked over to Takuto.

" Tatsunagi, Aichi is..."

" No doubt, there's another power he has but he's been unaware of it. I'm pretty sure once he wakes up and you ask about that summoned unit, he won't remember at all. Don't forget, the enemy attacked him too."

" His Psyqualia has been activating itself to protect him?"

" Probably."

Kai looked at Aichi, continuing to worry about him as another a few days passed and they were now observing the Japan VF Circuit in a private room Takuto reserved for them.

" Everyone, good luck..."

" They'll do fine. Well, I know they lost in the Seoul Circuit but I'm sure they've gotten even further after that Circuit. With Miwa there too, there's no problem. If they win, we'll be able to meet both of our teams on the roof and we'll finally get an explanation."

" Yeah, and... In the end, I got a Ring."

Aichi took out the chain with the Ring the Cervello gave. It was a replica of the Mist Ring but instead, there was a ineigh crystal over the crest.

" Indigo doesn't suit you at all."

" I'm part of the Mist after all."

" Mist, huh... How did you meet Rokudo Mukuro? I heard many bad things about him actually."

" I know. Mukuro-san is in prison. The only way he could connect to the outside world was through Chrome-san or me at times."

" Then his illusionary organs..."

" I'm slowly trying to get used to the way he incorporates the illusions like that. If I do, then I can create my own illusionary organs without needing his support."

" I'm sure you can do it."

" Thank you for believing in me."

" It's not just belief. I know you can do it."

" Yeah."

They continued to watch the fights as Aichi cheered after knowing his team won.

" They did it!"

" Let's get ready to head upstairs."

" Yeah! I'll go get my deck!"

Aichi headed over to the table with his deck as he picked it up. That was when he saw a glow as he took out the card.

" Huh? Was this in my deck before?"

" What's wrong?"

" Oh, it's nothing!"

Aichi attached the deck to his waist belt as he went out of the room with Kai after that. Once they arrived at the roof, the other teams including Q4 were already there.

" Everyone!"

" Brother!"

" You're alright!"

" Yeah! Thank you for taking over my place for the Circuit, Miwa-kun!"

" No problem! You're my buddy too! I see Kai took good care of you."

" Y-Yeah..."

" How are you feeling, Brother?"

" I'm feeling a lot better now."

" We're just relieved you're feeling better. We couldn't meet you at all since it was a private hospital."

" I'm sorry about that. I tried to ask them to let you guys come but they couldn't allow it."

" It's alright, Brother!"

" We're back together again, that's all that matters."

" Yeah!"

Takuto coughed to get their attention as he explained their current situation and they were transported to the space in between Cray and Earth.

" I didn't think the true final stage is..."

" What? Did you know about this, Brother?"

" No, but I just had a feeling..."

" Aichi Sendou... And your team, Q4... As a leader, if you would fight alongside us to try to save Cray, please proceed. Head to the true final stage that waits for you ahead. And, be very careful."

Takuto's image disappeared as they proceeded forward while seeing the other teams coming from beside them other than Dreadnought.

 _" Aichi."_

" Huh?"

" Brother?"

" Is something wrong, Aichi?"

" Yeah. We should get going to save your clan."

" I'm sorry, please wait a moment."

Aichi put his hand on his right ear as he listened closely.

 _" Mukuro-san?"_

 _" Looks like I got through. I thought it would be impossible, knowing the location you're at right now. Listen carefully. The path in front of you is a trap. I can sense a very threatening, dark energy coming from the direction you're going."_

 _" I don't see anything."_

 _" As you approach, you'll come to understand. You need to exercise caution to what's in front of you soon."_

 _" R-Right..."_

Upon hearing Mukuro's voice fade away, Aichi put his hand down.

" Hey, are you feeling alright?"

" Y-Yeah... I'm just fine. Let's head onwards."

Kai had also noticed the action as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 _" Something is going on. Was it Rokudo?"_ Kai thought

They continued to walk as they were stopped in their tracks by Leon.

" Not so fast... Here's where you turn back."

Takuto appeared in front of them.

" What are you doing?"

" It's simple. You people aren't the people that Cray needs. That person is me alone, Leon Souryuu!"

Aichi thought back to what Mukuro said.

" No way... Leon-kun is..."

" I'm afraid that Shadow Paladin, Kagero and Royal Paladin will not be coming back. Ever..."

" What's the meaning of this?"

" Aqua Force must be the one that leads Cray. Then the Souryuu people will once again rule over the Seven Seas and dictate oreds to the world! That is my wish. It's the fervent wish of my kin! The wind doesn't blow on you. You're not taking one more step. The final stage ends here!"

" Leon-kun..."

" Weren't you listening? The final stage is a fight to free Cray! Unfortunately, my true reason for participating in the Vanguard Fight Circuit was to thwart your plan."

" True reason..."

" The Souryuu people are going to regain their power and reign over the world. For that grand purpose, Royal Paladin, Kagero and Shadow Paladin must be sacrificed, sealed away for eternity."

" You made a deal with _them_?"

" That's right. By drawing on their power, Aqua Force will come back."

" What does that mean?"

" Leon Souryuu offered them Royal Paladin, Kagero and Shadow Paladin in exchange for bringing back Aqua Force."

" Leon-kun sold Royal Paladin and the others to the enemy?"

" Whether you did it to save your own clan or not, by selling off other clans, you've betrayed all clans... all fighters!"

" How dare you?! You're the one who used all of us when it was convenient to you, Takuto Tatsunagi! I refuse to be your pawn!"

Familiar black mist started to surround Leon as Aichi and Kai gasped.

" Not only the return of Aqua Force, but your own body...!"

" My ancient clan... resurrect Aqua Force. In order for the Souryuu people to once more become the supreme rulers of the world, I'm willing to make any sacrifice."

The black mist dispersed after that.

" I won't let you!"

Takuto activated his Psyqualia.

" It's useless. The wind is blowing on me. Don't for one minute think Cray's warriors can stop me when they've been stripped of their power."

Black mist surrounded Takuto as he fell to his knees after it dispersed.

" Hey! Are you alright?!"

Miwa and Kamui ran to support him while Misaki and Aichi went in front.

" What..."

" ... was that?!"

" Ren-sama..."

" What just happened, Brother?!"

" I don't know but that black mist... I don't really want to believe it... Leon-kun. Not only did you seal the three clans, you came after Kai-kun and I. I can recognise that black mist anywhere."

" That's right."

" Why? Why are you doing this?"

" I have already explained myself very clearly."

" ... You said before that we're not going to take one step more."

Kai immediately noticed Aichi taking out the retracted spear.

" Don't, Aichi!"

" I'm sorry... But we're going to pass by force!"

The spear extended after that as the wind continued to blow around Leon.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 3! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

With his spear ready, Aichi braced himself to try to fend Leon off at any point of time.

" A spear?!"

" Hey, Aichi! That's dangerous!"

" We just need to get through. Nothing else."

" ... Yeah, you're right. I did send some of the black mist to retrieve you. But it was only you, Toshiki Kai was just an interference."

" What do you mean?"

" You wouldn't even remember it. The many times you activated your wind to protect yourself or summon units from Cray."

" I did?"

" Like I said, your memories wouldn't consist of them for some reason. But it worked in our favour, thanks to that, you keep getting exhausted at appropriate timings."

" Even so... I won't make the same mistake again!"

He tapped the spear on the ground as it cracked and broke apart into the unknown space.

" W-What?!"

" Everyone, hurry and follow me!"

Aichi jumped on the broken rocks as the others tried their best to follow.

" Hey, Aichi! Wait up!"

" These rocks are too unstable to run on!"

" Just calm yourself."

" How can you be this calm?! We might fall into that space below for all I know!" Ren whined

Kai stayed silent as he continued to help the others know the way past the illusion. Leon also stayed calm as he sent out black mist to restrain Aichi.

" Aichi!"

The illusion disappeared as the others quickly ran to Aichi.

" You should keep your powers away. With this power, I can see through your illusions."

" Illusions?!"

" That was an illusion?!"

" Toshiki Kai. You should know it well."

" Let him go!"

" I don't need to. This isn't even him, right?"

Leon turned to a rock as Aichi came out of it. The black mist was now restraining another rock.

" W-What?!"

" Brother turned into a rock?!"

" Kai! Is this also an illusion?!"

" Yeah, so stop shouting into my ear."

 _" Aichi. I'll lend you my powers."_

 _" Thank you, Mukuro-san."_

An illusion of Mukuro went straight to Leon.

" It's useless. No matter what illusion you use, it won't work."

The illusion went past them but the three were hit by hidden rocks in the illusion.

" Everyone, let's hurry!"

They continued running as they finally found a cave and entered it while panting.

" Is everyone alright...?"

" Yes..."

" What are we gonna do now...? We can't go out there and risk that Leon looking for us..."

" We should rest here to regain some of our energy. We also need a strategy to stop Leon."

" But what was that just now? Illusions?"

" Let's not worry about that for now..."

Aichi retracted the spear before hiding it in his jacket again.

" Where did you get that anyway?"

" I'll let everyone know after we settle this."

They settled down in the cave as the outside gradually started getting shrouded in black mist.

" We don't have much time. Takuto-kun, I think it's time you explain the situation. Now I'm sure that you didn't seal away the three clans."

" That's right... The thing that captured Royal Paladin and the others, and gave Leon power... Its name is Void. It's a nihilistic power."

" Void... A nihilistic power..."

" It's Cray's greatest enemy. It's said to have no physical form, existing only as a will. And its power is immeasurable. Void is what sealed away Aqua Force long, long ago. But none of the clans have ever been able to help Aqua Force. And now Void has sealed away Royal Paladin and two other clans."

" With all the time that passed, I'm pretty sure Void is getting more powerful too."

" Yes, that's correct. But so are the clans. The clans have many years of training, so if they join forces, they should be able to rescue Royal Paladin and the other clans. That's why... I manipulated all of your memories and switched Gold Paladin and Narukami with the clans that were sealed away. You see, a fighter's ability to lead a clan will be necessary for battling Void."

" Manipulated memories..."

" Fighter's ability...?"

" I gave you new clans, made you compete in the Vanguard Fight Circuit, even encouraged you to level up, all to free Cray."

" But that means... You were using us as pawns..."

" That's right. But using all of you has led to this. Now the only thing I can do is put my trust in you. My power has been weakened because of Void. While I still have power, I'll restore all of your memories."

Takuto activated his Psyqualia as their memories of the three clans were restored.

" I remember everything... Blaster Blade... About everyone in Royal Paladin..."

" I can't believe we've forgotten about them all these time..."

While they continued to listen to Takuto's explanation, another communication from Mukuro came as Aichi once again covered his right ear.

" Mukuro-san?"

" Aichi, what's wrong?"

 _" Kufufufu... This is bad, Aichi... Our connection is getting weaker as the mist in wherever you are grows. There's no way to send Chrome there to aid you either."_

" Then it's getting stronger?"

" Who are you talking to, Brother?"

" Don't distract him. Wait for a bit."

" Kai?"

 _" Seems so. I don't think I'll be able to help you from here on. You need to be careful. You need to sense it carefully if that evil being approaches."_

" But..."

 _" I still need your help to aid Chrome in her journey to become a warrior, that's all. So you better not get caught up in there."_

" And I still don't understand how you think of her as... But I'll try my best..."

 _" Yeah, and one more thing-"_

The connection was cut off as Aichi felt some of his powers growing weaker and he put his hand down.

" Aichi, what was that?"

" Void is getting stronger."

" What did Mukuro say?"

" Our connection's been cut off because of Void."

" What connection? What's going on here?"

" To cut off a spiritual connection... What power..."

" Spiritual connection?!"

Kai went over to Aichi after noticing his pale complexion.

" You're looking pale. Will you be alright?"

" Yeah... It's temporary..."

" Anyway, now that all of you know what's happening, you need to find Leon as fast as possible and defeat him."

" But with all this mist..."

" You can use your Psyqualia to locate him."

Aichi suddenly sensed something as he took out his spear. It extended as he faced it to the entrance of the cave.

" Aichi?"

" He's here..."

" Huh?!"

There were footsteps as Leon came out from the mist.

" Leon Souryuu!"

" I see that you all now know what you're facing."

" Leon! You mustn't keep using that power! You'll be consumed by it!"

" No, you're wrong. I'll be the one to consume this power."

" Then we'll stop you..."

" What can you do in that condition?"

" Don't underestimate me..."

" I'm not. You were never in the condition to fight."

He snapped his fingers as Aichi's stomach immediately caved in. He coughed out some blood before Kai caught him from collapsing.

" Aichi!"

" What did you do?!"

" Just breaking apart the last of his spiritual connection to whoever made those illusionary organs for him."

" Illusionary organs?!"

" You didn't know? He lost some major organs in the accident and is now being supported by someone using illusionary organs. He's barely hanging onto this life of his."

" That's why he's still so sickly!"

" But I'll make a deal, hand him over and I'll recreate new organs for him. If not, then he'll just die in a matter of minutes without the organs."

" Aichi, hang in there!"

Aichi coughed again as he slowly opened his eyes. He took his spear from the floor as he tapped it against the wall. Another wall formed in front of them as it covered them from Leon's view.

" Aichi, what are you doing?!"

" I'll create an exit... So just leave me here and go..."

" We're not going to leave you here! We're getting out of here together!"

" It's no use... I'll just be dragging everyone down... So..."

Aichi threw the spear to the back of the cave as a hole opened up for them to escape.

" Hurry..."

" Not without you!"

They nodded as Kai carried Aichi and they ran out of the cave while Kai picked up the spear as well.

" Just stay with us, Aichi!"

" Why would you...?"

" There's no way we could leave you back there! We're friends, aren't we?"

" I have no time left... Just put me down..."

Aichi started coughing again as more blood spilled out.

" Aichi!"

Kai stopped in his tracks as he kneeled down to put Aichi down a little while keeping his head lifted. The others also stopped and went to him.

" Brother!"

" Aichi-kun!"

" Hey, stay awake!"

Aichi's eyes shifted to look at everyone around him but their voices were fading away. His eyes slowly closed as black started to cloud his vision.

 _" You can't die. Not here, not now."_ A voice said

 _" Who are you...?"_

 _" What is your desire? Your resolve?"_

 _" My... resolve?"_

 _" What do you want to protect the most?"_

Aichi's eyes shifted to Kai as he saw Kai's worried expression.

 _" Kai-kun... I... want to..."_

 _" Light your flame with that resolve."_

 _" I... want to be with Kai-kun... and protect him... Forever..."_

His ring shone a little as an indigo flame lit up from it.

" W-What?!"

" The ring..."

White mist started to surround them as Aichi's stomach turned back to normal.

" Brother!"

Aichi groaned as his eyes opened again.

" Aichi!"

" Everyone..."

" You're alright!"

" I..."

" Seems like your organs were made again. How are you feeling?"

" A little better..."

" Your ring was lighting up flames."

" Flames...?"

Aichi moved his hand to look at the ring. The indigo flame was still lit up.

" I don't remember..."

" What happened to you?"

" I just heard a voice... It told me to turn my resolve to flames..."

" That's all?"

" Yeah..."

" And? What was your resolve?"

Aichi blinked at the question as his eyes turned towards Kai.

" Well?"

Aichi blushed a little before rushing to get up. The flame extinguished as well after that.

" Hey! Don't get up so suddenly! What's wrong?!"

" Kai doesn't get it as usual..." Miwa sighed

" What are you talking about?"

" Nothing!"

Aichi slowly started to calm himself before taking the spear from Kai and retracting it. Suddenly, black mist grabbed his wrists as he accidentally released the spear. They gasped as Aichi was dragged to Leon.

" No way!"

" He caught up with us!"

" Give Aichi back!"

" As if I'll give him back. If you want him back so badly, then come after me, if you can."

Black mist surrounded them as both disappeared.

" Aichi! ... Ren! Use your Psyqualia to find them!"

" Already on it! To the right!"

" Just leave me here. It'll be faster that way."

" You'll be alright alone?"

" Yeah."

They nodded and left Takuto lean on a rock before they ran with Ren's directions after that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi looked around after the black mist that had transported them scattered as he found nothing but black mist around him. He struggled against the black mist restraining his wrists and ankles as Leon came in front of him.

" Leon-kun! Stop this!"

" No. My goal is close at hand. I just need your cooperation."

" There's no way I'll help you! Please, sooner or later, Void will be the one to use you!"

" So you're just going to hope your friends will come and save you, huh..."

" That's not it! You really need to stop before it's too late!"

Black mist suddenly slapped him hard as Aichi fell to the ground.

" Silence. You will be helping me, whether you like it or not. Even if those friends of yours arrive, Jillian and Sharlene have already been given orders to keep them away."

" Leon-kun!"

Leon ignored him and left as Aichi continued to struggle.

 _" Kai-kun..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai and the others were still following Leon's trail with Ren and Chris' Psyqualia.

" This is bad... I'm slowly losing Leon-kun's Psyqualia presence..."

" Me too..."

" Then we need to pick up the pace! We must be close to them already!"

" Kai, that's just plain reckless! You need to clear your head! You've been restless ever since Aichi got captured!"

" We don't know what's going on at his side, how can I clear my head?!"

" Look, this is no time to be arguing. And Kai, Miwa's right. You really need to calm yourself and relax."

" I can't relax! Not until I find Aichi!"

Kai looked at Aichi's spear as he suddenly saw it glowing a little.

" Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice ask

" Dokuro?!"

" That voice... You're Toshiki Kai-san, right?"

" Yeah, I am."

" What a relief... Mukuro-sama was worried and asked me to try to connect our weapons' powers."

" And you came at the right time. Aichi's been captured, think you can try to find him?"

" No way... I'll try..."

The spear floated up as it started turning in different directions before turning sharply to the left.

" That way!"

" Alright! Lead us there!"

" Yes."

They ran with Chrome's direction as visibility got worse.

" I'm beginning to sense Leon-kun again!"

" Me too!"

" That means they're close by!"

" We're arriving!"

Just as she said that, the spear knocked onto a barrier as it fell to the ground and the glow disappeared.

" Dokuro! Respond to me! Dokuro!"

" Kai-kun? Is that you, Kai-kun?"

" Aichi?"

" He's inside!"

" Aichi! I'm coming to save you!"

" Be careful! Leon-kun is around here somewhere!"

" Don't worry about me! I'm going to get you out of there!"

Kai took the spear and started to try to pierce through the barrier as they heard footsteps. They turned to see Leon and the twins approaching.

" You're here."

" Let Aichi go!"

" I can't do that. I'll need his powers to fully revive the Souryuu clan."

" What do you mean?!"

" Firstly, I'll need to get rid of all of you. Now, fight me."

" Tch! Hey, Kai! Try to get Brother out of there! We'll handle this while you're at it!"

" Don't worry about us! Just hurry!"

Kai nodded as he started to try to break the barrier again.

" Come on...!"

Suddenly, the spear started to glow again as a crack started to form on the barrier.

" What?!"

" He did it!"

A giant crack opened up as Kai quickly ran into the barrier. Behind the curtain of black mist, he finally saw Aichi as he tried to get rid of the black mist restraining his wrists.

" Kai-kun!"

" Don't worry! I'm getting you out of here!"

The black mist broke off as Kai helped Aichi up and checked on him.

" Are you alright?!"

" Yeah. Thank you, Kai-kun."

" That's a relief. Now, let's get out of here."

" Yeah."

They ran out of the barrier as they saw that Team SIT Genius had been sent back to Earth after losing to Leon.

" Chris-kun and the others!"

" Brother!"

" Aichi!"

" Thank you, everyone! Let me fight you, Leon-kun!"

" Hmph. And what can you do?"

" Just watch me. I will defeat you no matter what!"

" Interesting, then try me."

They started the fight after that.

~ Time skip~

Aichi won against Leon and saved Cray and Earth as they were transported back to Earth, where they rested up for the night before the Final Stage. The next day, Aichi was there as Team Q4 won the VF Circuit. They met up after the Circuit to celebrate with a party room reserved by Takuto as Aichi's phone rang.

" Hello?"

" Ciaossu! You're the other Mist Guardian, Aichi Sendou, right?"

" May I ask who this is?"

" I'm the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn. I'm Tsuna's tutor."

" Oh, I see. Why are you calling me?"

" We're having a meeting today and I happened to see you on the television. Didn't think you would be a world champion."

" Oh, yeah. How did you get my number?"

" I have my ways. Well, we're on our way to you now."

" Huh? What for?"

" I did say we were having a meeting. Chrome is here too."

 _" Don't tell me she said something..."_ Aichi thought

" I'm kind of in the middle of something right now."

" Well, I did mention it but a certain Storm Guardian won't let it pass."

" Hey, you! If you have the time to play card games, then you should be coming to our Guardian meeting! We finally defeated Varia, so we need to plan the next step!" He heard Gokudera yelling

" That's good and all, but where did you even get transportation over to here?"

" I have my own ways too for that. Anyway, just get ready."

" Get ready for what?"

" I did say we were coming so I'm telling you now that we're arriving."

" Huh?! Hold on a minute! I didn't agree to this!"

" Then what do you suppose we do? I can't calm the Storm Guardian."

 _" He's testing me...?"_ Aichi thought

" Look, I still haven't said anything to my friends yet. If you guys just barge in here..."

" But if you don't let us in, Gokudera is going to bomb the entrance."

" Wha?!"

Aichi let out a deep sigh the moment he heard the commotion over the background noise on Reborn's phone as he turned off the call and ran to the door.

" Brother?! We're starting the celebration soon!"

" I-I know! Just give me time! And Takuto-kun, please hold off the guards downstairs for awhile!"

" Y-Yeah..."

Kai followed after Aichi as he shut the door behind them. They ran to the entrance as they saw Gokudera throwing his rocket bombs at the guards. Aichi immediately used his spear to cut the tip of all the dynamites off as they fell to the ground.

" What are you doing?!"

" Keh! You finally came out!"

" Gokudera-kun! Don't do that!"

" And weren't you guys given orders to back out?! Hurry up and head inside!"

The guards turned to each other before nodding and heading inside the building.

" And you! You can't just do whatever you want and barge in here!"

" W-We're really sorry!"

" Jyuudaime, you don't have to be sorry! This guy is a Guardian too! If he's not here for a meeting, then how can he be deemed a Guardian?!"

" Listen, I know full well about what I should do but this is not the right time!"

" Then playing a card game isn't a right time?! You're not even risking your life in it!"

Aichi's eyes narrowed as he hit Gokudera's stomach with the base of the spear and he fell to his knees.

" You...!"

" You wouldn't know anything."

" What?!"

" Hey, Gokudera. Stop it already. We shouldn't make a fuss in public."

" Yeah, we're already lucky there's no one around to see this."

 _" So she didn't say anything... That's a relief."_ Aichi thought

" Anyway, you guys can go ahead with the meeting. I have something to attend to."

" Hey, wait!"

" Let's not disturb him for now, Gokudera-kun!"

" But..."

Kai waited for Aichi to go back into the building before turning back to Tsuna and the others.

" What are you staring at?!"

" Vanguard is not just a card game. By saying that, you've offended all cardfighters. Everything is not as it seems."

" What do you mean by that?"

" I extremely don't get it..."

Kai looked over to Chrome before going back into the building as well.

" What's his problem?"

" Chrome. If you know something, you need to tell us. He and you are both our Mist Guardians after all."

Chrome hesitated before nodding.

" I'll tell everyone what happened yesterday..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai returned to the party room as he spotted Aichi chatting with the others. He moved towards them after that.

" What took you so long to come back, Kai?"

" None of your business."

" Meanie..." That was when a light bulb came to Ren's head, " By the way, Aichi-kun, I've been wondering who gave you that ring. Is it from someone special?"

" O-Oh, the ring? I... I bought it myself. They said it was for good luck."

" That's some good luck charm, Brother. It saved you back there."

" Y-Yeah..."

" Or maybe you should stop lying to us."

" Huh?"

" That definitely wasn't normal, those illusions and stuff. Then the ring lighting up with flames, all of them are too coincidental to be just what you bought."

" ... I'll tell everyone next time. I promise."

" ... Considering this is the celebration for our victory, we'll ask another time. We'll need an explanation from Leon too."

" Too bad he couldn't stay to celebrate with us."

" Yeah."

" And one more question, Aichi-kun. Are you going to Hitsue High next year? I'm sure Kai will be happy."

" Yeah! Knowing Kai, I'm sure he'll be super happy that Aichi will be in the same school!"

" Well... I decided to go back to Miyaji, my original school. So, I'll be going to Miyaji High next year. I've already applied to join back."

" Huh?! Then that's no fun! I'm sure Kai's also upset!"

" Yeah!"

Kai punched the both of them on their heads as they winced while Aichi sweat dropped. Kai then sighed before turning to Aichi, feeling a little disappointed that they won't be in the same high school.

" If that's your choice, then there shouldn't be anything holding you back. Don't listen to these two idiots."

" Yeah. Thank you, Kai-kun."

Kai nodded as they continued the party. Once it was over, they went back to their assigned room given by Takuto for the night as Aichi and Kai were in the same room.

" I'll take a shower then."

" Yeah. Oh, but before that, come over here."

Aichi blinked as he went to Kai before he was suddenly hugged.

" K-Kai-kun?"

Aichi blushed lightly at the sudden action.

" I'm just glad you're safe, Aichi. You scared me back there yesterday."

" ... Yeah. It was all thanks to you, Kai-kun."

" I know I can't get you to quit that Vongola stuff but I just want you to be safe and sound. Promise me that. I don't want to lose you."

" Yeah. I promise."

Kai released the hug after a few more moments as Aichi went to shower. Once he'd came out, Kai took his turn to shower before both went to sleep for the night.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 4! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

A few weeks later, Aichi was now studying in Miyaji High. However, he had to promise Kai that he could fetch him from school everyday whenever he was free because he was still upset at the fact that he couldn't be in the same school as Aichi. Today was no different.

" Kai-kun!"

Aichi ran towards Kai at the entrance as Kai stood up from the wall he was leaning on. They started walking once Aichi was by Kai's side.

" Hey. How was school today?"

" A little embarrassing..."

" Why so?"

" The Sensei asked about how I would survive in a globalised age... I talked about Vanguard instead..."

" There's no problem with that. What's wrong with playing Vanguard?"

" He said it wasn't appropriate... I heard my classmates mumbling about me too... It was embarrassing..."

" Well, you did transfer back to a school full of study idiots."

" It's not idiotic! But it's true that they never have activities like a Vanguard club in there..."

" I see. And? How are you holding up physically? You're still borrowing Mukuro's illusions?"

" I'm still trying not to... But ever since we made it back to Earth, I haven't been able to light up my ring like before... And Mukuro-san said that lighting up flames would be impossible for now..."

" Is the medicine that Takuto provided you any help?"

" Just a little. I still cough out a little bit of blood once in awhile, especially during physical education. I had to keep hiding it."

" The Tatsunagi Corporation's doctor told me before about your condition. You lost a lung and that is serious. It's no wonder you're still coughing out blood. If there's a donor for it, then there wouldn't be any problem. I should get tested."

" No! I-I won't let you do that! B-Besides, my blood type is a rare one, so there's no way you can just do that!"

" I'll find a way to restore your body back to normal, one way or another. I'm not going to let you die on me again."

" I won't, I promise. I just need to make sure the illusions don't disappear."

" Then don't reject it yet. When we find a way, you can let go of those illusions. But if that's the only thing supporting your life, then don't reject it."

" Alright. I can only hope Chrome-san will be alright too..."

" She lost lesser organs than you and she's strong enough for a girl. You should be worried about yourself. You lost those organs because you went to protect her."

" I know..."

Kai then noticed Aichi turning upset as he patted his head. Aichi turned to him while blushing a little.

" Let's stop talking about that and go back to the topic about your school."

" Yeah!"

Suddenly, both turned behind as they blinked.

" I thought I saw someone behind us."

" Yeah, me too... I guess it's just our imagination."

" I hope so."

They continued their walk to Card Capital as they entered the shop.

" Hello!"

" Welcome! You have guests!"

" Guests?"

" Hey, Aichi and Kai."

They turned their heads to see Chris and the others as Aichi smiled.

" Chris-kun! Lee-kun and Ali-kun too!"

" Long time no see!"

Aichi went over to them while Kai petted Sub-Manager's head before following after Aichi. Awhile later, Aichi's classmate, Naoki Ishida, came up to them as they explained about Cardfight to him. After that, he challenged Aichi to a fight after Ali's remark. Aichi won the game and Naoki ran out of the shop after buying the deck.

" Ishida-kun..."

" Don't worry about him, Aichi. Let's have a fight of our own."

" Yeah..."

Once the others had arrived to fight with them as well, they left the shop in the evening.

" Are you still thinking about your classmate?"

" Yes..."

" He bought a deck, didn't he? That means he's interested. If he is, then you should encourage him."

" ... You're right."

" Be more confident and think more."

" Then, I should go to school tomorrow and ask him one more time."

" That's the Aichi I know."

" Thank you, Kai-kun!"

Kai smiled a little after seeing Aichi happy again as they waved each other off after Kai escorted Aichi back to his house. The next few days were hectic for Aichi after trying to form a Cardfight Club. Once they did, it was now the preparation for the school festival.

" He's telling us to put on a play?!"

" Yeah, since the stage in the gym is the only place we can use..."

" He knows how ridiculous that is."

" I say we do it! Right, Aichi? Let's show 'em the strong will of the Cardfight Club!"

" I hate to say this when you're so fired up, but preparing a play is no simple thing."

" Kourin-san..."

" First, we'd need a script and staging, then we'd have to prepare costumes and a set. How do we do that with just five people?"

" Five people... Come to think of it, where's Shingo-kun?"

Shingo suddenly came in with a box of scripts as one was finally picked out from the various scripts and they started their practice. However, with her idol activities, Kourin couldn't make it to many practices. It was now two days before the festival and one day before the full rehearsal. It was night as Aichi was now asleep.

 _~ Aichi's dream start~_

 _He was in the tranquil forest as he saw Mukuro sitting at a table while watching the scenery._

 _" Mukuro-san? It's rare for you to contact me like this."_

 _" Kufufufu. It's once in awhile. Sit down."_

 _Aichi did as told as he watched the scenery as well._

 _" So why are you contacting me?"_

 _" Nothing much. But you know what your play means, right?"_

 _" You mean the play being arranged at the last minute? Yeah, I know. We're being set up again."_

 _" You're already lucky to have people helping you but that idol... She's the major turning point to your play. If she's been set up, what do you think will happen?"_

 _" I know. But I believe in her... She'll come tomorrow."_

 _" If she's not set up... You know very well how cunning your Student Council members are."_

 _" I'll make sure to contact her tomorrow."_

 _" I would use your powers if I were you. You never know what will happen."_

 _" ... I won't use it unless necessary. I believe in Kourin-san."_

 _" Do whatever you want. Don't say I didn't warn you."_

 _" I know."_

 _Aichi closed his eyes as the scenery slowly disappeared._

 _~ Aichi's dream end~_

It was now morning as Aichi opened his eyes. He got ready for school and left Kourin a message about their full rehearsal before leaving for school.

 _" I hope I managed to contact her in time..."_ Aichi thought

There was a sudden tap on his shoulder as he turned to see Kai.

" Kai-kun! Good morning!"

" Something bothering you?"

" N-No!"

" Really? If there isn't, then you would've been waiting outside your house for me."

" Oh yeah... I-I'm sorry!"

" It's fine. So, tell me what's wrong."

" Actually..."

He told Kai about his dream and about the play as Kai listened while they walked to Miyaji.

" I see. Those Student Council really loves to set you guys up. But you should keep believing in her until the end."

" I will. I'm just worried."

" And... I don't want you to use your powers. I'll just as worried if you do."

" I won't... Unless I need to."

Kai frowned a little at the last sentence as they arrived at Miyaji High. Kai waved Aichi off before going to Hitsue High. Once it was 4pm, Kai had waited outside the school as he saw Aichi and the others coming out with a dejected look.

" Aichi."

" Kai-kun..."

" Come with me."

" Y-Yeah... Sorry, everyone. I have to go."

" Take care, Aichi."

" Yeah."

Aichi went over to Kai as they walked together while staying silent.

" So..."

" I didn't contact her in time... She didn't see my message at all..."

" There's still tomorrow. Don't worry."

" But it's the festival already..."

" I told you, didn't I? Believe in her until the end."

" Yeah, I will."

Aichi coughed a little as he took out his handkerchief and coughed into it. Kai looked on in worry as Aichi removed the handkerchief to reveal a splotch of blood.

" You're not feeling any better at all, are you?"

" No, I'm fine... Don't worry about me..."

" I'm going to find a way to save you, Aichi. One way or another."

" Thank you, Kai-kun..."

Aichi kept the handkerchief as Kai interlocked their hands. Once they arrived at Aichi's house, they waved each other off again before Kai headed back to his apartment. It was the next morning as the festival began. While waiting for Kourin to arrive, Suwabe suddenly came to the clubroom and told them that their timing was changed to 1pm.

" No way..."

Aichi messaged Kai about the time change as they quickly went to get ready for the play. Aichi finished changing as he touched the right side of his vest.

 _" I really don't want to do this but..."_ Aichi thought as he felt his retracted spear in it

He felt his phone vibrating as he checked his message.

' Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be alright. I'll be watching from the audience. -Kai'

Aichi smiled a little at the message as the play began. It was smooth sailing at first but when Kourin's part was about to come out, it took awhile before Naoki decided something.

" Suck it up, Aichi. Come on, put this on and fight me!"

" But..."

" The story can't finish 'til Alfred appears and beat me! Come on, it doesn't looks like Kourin's gonna be here, so forget about her!"

" You're right. We have to handle this somehow... It's for Kourin-san's sake, too."

" There ya go! That's the Aichi I know! Okay, I'll be waitin' for you on stage!"

Suddenly, Naoki's costume hit the background prop by accident as the background started to collapse.

" That's not part of the show, right?!"

" Aichi...!"

" At this rate..."

Aichi quickly took out his spear while nobody was looking as he tapped it on the ground. The prop stopped collapsing as mist covered the stage. The mist soon started to spread around the gym.

" What's going on?!"

" That idiot!"

Kai ran towards the back as he saw the Student Council and approached them.

" Where's the door to the backstage?!"

" Huh?! Who are you?!"

" Where is it?!"

" T-That door over there!"

Kai ran to the door as he entered the backstage and managed to find Aichi through the mist.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun..."

" Are you an idiot?! I told you not to!"

" I'm sorry... But I couldn't just let it happen..."

" Ciaossu!"

They turned their heads to see Reborn.

" You're..."

" Tsuna and the others came to support you after they heard about the play."

" How did you know about this...?"

" I told you, didn't I? I have my own ways. I just changed the script a little secretly through the mist. Read it well and release the mist."

Aichi took the script as he read through it.

" But..."

" You're the Guardian of the Mist like Chrome. This is just a simple feat for you."

" I got it... I'll try... But my opponent..."

" I have that all settled."

Reborn went off as Kai looked at the script.

" It's as if he predicted this would happen."

" Yeah..."

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard.

" Are you okay, Amaterasu?"

Aichi smiled as he looked over to Kai and they nodded. Aichi released the mist as he used his illusions to make the stage look normal again. As they'd thought, Kourin was there in her Alfred costume.

" Kourin-san!"

" Aichi! I was looking for you! What's with that mist anyway? I saw the stage collapsing then it suddenly turned back to normal..."

" W-Well..."

" And what's with that spear?"

" There's been a change of script. Look."

Naoki took the script as he looked confused while Kai helped Aichi up.

" Thank you for your patience! The hero, King of Knights, Alfred is here!"

" I had faith you would come!"

" We've finally reached the climax! Alfred's battle is going to begin!"

" Not so fast."

They looked around for the voice as Mammon came flying down.

" If you want to battle your true enemy, then you'll have to go through me, his magician, Mammon!"

" Isn't that..."

" ... Varia's Mammon-san?!" Aichi exclaimed

Tsuna and the others were watching at the side of the stage as Tsuna turned to Reborn.

" Hey, Reborn! You did this on purpose, didn't you?!"

" If he wants to save his play, he'll have to do it."

At the backstage, Kai was holding Aichi back.

" No! It's too dangerous!"

" I'll be fine. Once Shingo-kun finishes his lines, I'll go up."

" But..."

" Please, Kai-kun."

Shingo read his script over again as he saw the new lines.

" Oh no! Appearing before us is the chosen and formidable magician of Alfred's true enemy, Mammon! Will Alfred be able to win over his illusions?!"

" A new script?" Kourin whispered

" I don't know either." Misaki whispered

" King Alfred!"

They turned their heads to see Aichi in his Marron outfit.

" Leave it to me! I, Marron, can go up against him! It takes a magician to beat a magician! After I defeat him, you can go ahead and defeat the true enemy who'd ordered the dragon to capture Amaterasu!"

" T-Then I'll leave it to you, Marron!"

" Please stand back then! This'll be dangerous!"

Misaki and Kourin went to stand by the side as Aichi stepped in front of Mammon.

" Marron, huh... You were useless in protecting Amaterasu, why do you stand before me?"

" It's true that I couldn't beat the dragon but I've been training before now. I won't let you stand in the King's way! I'm going to beat you!"

" Interesting. Then try me."

Aichi took out his spear as Mammon summoned many of himself around him.

" Now then... Which is the real me?"

" W-What?!"

" Special effects?!"

" Cool!"

" It doesn't matter which is real, they're all going down!"

Aichi tapped his spear as the fire pillars hit the Mammon around him while the real one escaped from the flames. Aichi immediately spotted him as he went on combat and started attacking.

" Even if you have a weapon, it's not going to change anything. You won't be able to protect anything!"

 _" This is a test. I know that. It's a test to see if I was even worthy to call myself a Guardian... But everyone have been supporting me and cheered me on... They were always there to save me. Especially you, Kai-kun. Thank you, Kai-kun, everyone. So this time, I'll be the one to protect everyone!"_ Aichi thought

His flames shone again as his spear became engulfed in it. He tapped it again as fire pillars came out from all directions this time.

" What?! His illusions have been enhanced?!"

Mammon was hit as the battle ended.

" What was that flame just now?" Tsuna muttered

The flames disappeared as Aichi stood up after that.

" I did it..."

" You really are interesting boy..."

Mammon floated up again.

" Well, since you've defeated me, you can now battle my leader. We will meet again, Marron."

" Yeah. I look forward to a friendly battle next time."

" Yeah."

Mammon disappeared as Aichi went to the backstage after letting Kourin take over. He heard a commotion about Daigo and Kourin fighting as he smiled.

 _" Thank you, Daigo-san..."_ Aichi thought

He went past Emi and the others secretly as he used his spear for support.

" Aichi!"

Kai ran towards him as Aichi finally collapsed. Blue tentacles caught his fall and placed him down on the floor. Kai went to pick him up after that as he looked up to see Mammon.

" You're Varia's Mammon, right? Why are you here?"

" Reborn asked me to with a hefty sum. But I wanted to come for the boy too. Reborn included fighting so it was worth it."

" You could've hurt the audience and our friends!"

" I lowered my illusions to prevent illusionary poisoning. Luckily, the fight didn't last for long. But, at that last minute, those flames he summoned weren't illusions. It's another power he summoned with his willpower."

" Don't you know what it is?"

" You should've seen it once. With our final battle at Nami Middle, those rings lit up. One of the flames represented the Mist flames. The Indigo Flames of the Mist."

" In that split second?"

" Yeah. Well, you should be able to find out more sooner or later. I'll be leaving now since my job is done."

Mammon disappeared as Aichi opened his eyes soon after.

" Kai-kun?"

" You look tired, are you feeling alright?"

" Yeah... Seems like the play went well in the end..."

" It's thanks to your illusions."

" It's all thanks to Reborn-san and Mammon-san... If they weren't there to help, I think the play would've been disastrous..."

" I can agree a little on that."

The fight was over with Daigo's win as Aichi quickly went up as well. Kai watched from the backstage as the play ended with a happy ending with Aichi and the others winning together. After the play, it was time for them to clean up as Aichi released the illusion once the curtains were drawn, leaving a run down and broken background prop.

" Ah! It was fine just a moment ago!" Naoki exclaimed

" Don't worry about it. Our play is already over. We shouldn't make it too loud either. Let's hurry and clean it up."

" Yes..."

" Oh, but... When did I change the script? I don't remember a magician battle happening in the script..."

Aichi flinched as he tried to smile his way through.

" Is that so? I saw my own script and saw the lines in there. Maybe you just missed it out..."

" Yeah, Bowl-cut. I went to check my own script just now and I saw it too."

" Stop calling me that! But it's still weird... I never called that Mammon person to help us either and those special effects look too real, right, Sendou-kun?"

" Y-Yeah... At least it was well done to fool the audience..."

" Oh well... Let's put all these thoughts aside for now! The VF High School Championship is coming up too! Let's do this!"

" Yeah!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 5! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

It was two days after the VF High School Championship. Although they'd lost the match against Fukuhara, they were still driving on forward to the next VF High School Championship in the next year. It was a usual day for Aichi, however, a nightmare had awoken him early in the morning caused a deep worry for his teammates. He hurriedly entered his class as he found the seats of his friends' empty.

 _" No... Then my dream..."_ Aichi thought

" Mornin'!"

" Good morning!"

" Naoki-kun! Shingo-kun!"

Aichi sighed in relief after seeing the both of them, however, he then turned to Kourin's empty seat.

" What's wrong?"

" No. It's nothing."

As time passed and school ended, Kourin never showed up as they exited to the school gate and called her. Aichi's phone rang but Kourin never picked up her phone. Naoki and Shingo tried to assure him as they saw Kai by the gate.

" What are you guys doing? Let's go."

" Y-Yeah..."

" Ah. I'd like to stop by a bookstore on the way over..."

" Sure."

" Shoot! I left my bag inside. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch right up."

Kai sighed.

" You guys do whatever you want to do. Aichi and I will meet at Card Capital. Let's go, Aichi."

" W-Wait a minute, Kai-kun! ... Then I'll see everyone at the shop!"

" Yeah!"

Aichi quickly went beside Kai as he started to worry again.

" Is something bothering you? You've been looking like this since you've left school."

" You saw us?"

" I've been standing by the gate the whole time. Tell me what's wrong."

" Actually, Kourin-san usually contacts us to let us know when she couldn't make it to school. So her absence today without any warning made me kind of worry."

" Is that all?"

" Well, I... I had a nightmare last night..."

" A nightmare?"

" Well... It's not a big deal..."

" Aichi, just tell me the truth."

Aichi hesitated as he suddenly froze in his tracks. Kai looked back at him.

" Aichi?"

Aichi ran and grabbed Kai's wrist as they went into the alley near Card Capital.

" What's wrong with you all of sudden, Aichi?"

" Kufufufu, I'm terribly sorry. I had to borrow his body for these few minutes."

" ... You're not Aichi. You're Mukuro, aren't you?"

" Yeah."

" Why are you taking over Aichi?"

" You want to know the truth of the nightmare he's concealing, don't you? I'm linked with him so I saw it too."

" Then what did he see?"

" His club friends. Every one of them looked... out of it, I would say."

" Naoki Ishida and the others? Out of it?"

" Yeah. It's as if they're under some sort of spell."

" Spell... What kind of spell?"

" I wouldn't know. But that's his unease throughout the day, I would act cautiously if I were you. That nightmare didn't look normal."

" I will."

" And one more thing. Oddly, I haven't been able to connect to Chrome these two days."

" Aren't you linked with her like Aichi?"

" That's what I'm saying. I can't link with her. It's as if she has suddenly disappeared from this time."

" Disappeared? Just like that?"

" Yeah."

" Maybe she's overseas?"

" Not possible. My illusions and links can connect through anywhere. Except for those space between time and realms."

" Like the space between Cray and Earth?"

" Yeah. It was hard to communicate back there."

" Then Dokuro has just disappeared?"

" I'm afraid so. And I think the same will happen to him too if you don't figure it out soon. Good luck."

Aichi's eyes closed as he opened them back again.

" Aichi?"

" Kai-kun..."

" You kept quiet about the nightmare. Why?"

" I'm sorry... I just want to think of it as a hallucination but when Kourin-san didn't contact this morning, I got worried..."

" It's okay for you to tell me, Aichi. Don't worry, I'm sure nothing is going on. Right now, we have to worry about Dokuro's disappearance."

" I know... Actually... There's supposed to be a meeting today, because Gokudera-san was insistent on a weekly meeting. But I haven't really received any calls or messages these past two days as well. I thought it was weird so I tried contacting them. But they were totally unreachable."

" Then the same thing happened to them like Dokuro?"

" All the Vongola Guardians are disappearing one by one."

" You're not going to disappear. If you are, then I'm going to prevent that. I'm not going to let you disappear on me."

" Thank you, Kai-kun..."

Both entered the back door after a few more minutes.

" Sorry about entering from the back door, Misaki-san."

" It's fine. The both of you could be heard going to the alley anyway."

Both blushed a little at that.

" I-It's nothing like that..."

" So, Kai... What did you two do back there?"

" It's nothing that your dirty mind is thinking, so shut up."

" Harsh!"

Shingo entered after another minute had past as they waited for Naoki.

" What's taking him so long?!"

" Well, knowing Naoki-kun, he might be busy with something."

" And what would that would-be juvenile delinquent be busy with?!"

" I-I don't know either..."

The door opened at that time as Naoki stepped in with a blank look in his eyes.

" Naoki-kun! That took awhile, huh!"

" It took way too long, you would-be juvenile delinquent!"

Sub-manager suddenly jumped out of his spot and into Aichi's arms.

" Sub-manager? Is something wrong?"

" It looks scared."

Aichi looked over to Naoki as their eyes made contact. He suddenly felt a heavy pressure as he let Sub-manager go over to Misaki.

" Aichi, what's wrong?"

Aichi collapsed to his knees after coughing a little.

" Aichi!"

" Hey, what's wrong?!"

" Aichi, respond to me!"

" I... can't breathe..."

" What?!"

Kai looked at Aichi's stomach as he saw it slowly caving in a little.

" The link is weakening?!" Kai exclaimed

" What's wrong with Sendou-kun?!"

" Hurry up and grab his bag! Inside there should be a mini air tank and breathing mask!"

" H-Huh?!"

Shingo frantically went to grab Aichi's bag as he took out the two items Kai told him to take. Kai laid Aichi down with his jacket as a head rest as he placed the breathing mask over Aichi's face before turning the air tank on.

" Hang in there, Aichi! ... Where's the spear?!"

" In... my bag..."

Miwa took over in holding the air tank and breathing mask on Aichi as Kai went to grab the spear and extended it.

 _" I hope this works..."_ Kai thought

" Mukuro! If you're there, then respond to me!"

" Kai?"

" Mukuro! What's wrong with your illusions?! If you don't hurry and respond, Aichi will die!"

The spear glowed as a voice came out from it.

" Kufufufu. Don't need to be impatient. I sensed the danger and held onto it."

" Mukuro!"

" That friend of his that just entered. He's emitting an enormous pressure... It's trying to break our link."

" What?!"

" From Ishida?"

" Naoki Ishida! What did you do to Aichi?!"

" I want you to fight me. If you want to save him..."

" This doesn't feel like him either. It's just as I'd explained from the nightmare."

" Being out of it is...! He's being controlled...?!"

" Fight me, Toshiki Kai. If not, Aichi Sendou's life will be a forfeit."

" I won't let you!"

" If you do take up his challenge, you better win. I can only hang on until then."

" I got it! I'll leave Aichi to you!"

Kai placed the spear beside Aichi as he took out his deck.

" I accept your challenge, Naoki Ishida!"

" That's much better."

They went to the Standing Fight Table as they got their decks ready.

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

A few minutes into the fight, the others watched on as Kai dealt damage until it stopped at five damage and both fighters were on their Grade 3s while Kai was on four damage.

" You're disappointin' me, Toshiki Kai! I was lookin' for the strongest fighter and _this_ is his ability? Even after I put Aichi Sendou in danger? Well, whatever. I'll take down the strongest fighter. That's my... That's what I... was ordered to do."

" Ordered?! Was it your order to try to break the link that Mukuro and Aichi have?! To break the link so that Aichi's illusionary organs would disappear and endanger his life?!"

" Yeah. That was the only way I was told to get you to fight me. All of it was so that I could defeat you."

" What?!"

" If you want a fight with time on the line, then you better hurry."

Kai glanced over to Aichi as he saw his stomach caving in more.

 _" No! Just hang in there!"_ Kai thought

" Too bad. It's going to end here anyway. Final Turn!"

" What?!"

" That voice echoes in the darkness, whispering for me to beat Toshiki Kai! Observe! The ebony flames that burn in the pitch-black darkness! Crossbreak ride! Eradictor, Vowing Saber Dragon 'Reverse'!"

" Crossbreak ride?!"

" I've never heard of that! What about you, Nee-chan?!"

" I've never heard about it either..."

" Break ride skill! I retire one unit and +10000 power! And on top of that... Limit Break! I retired two units and +10000 power!"

" Three units at once?!"

" It's not even my limit yet! I activate the Limit Break once more! I retire another two units and +10000 power! And when Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon is in the Soul... Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon 'Reverse' gets +2000 power!"

" 43000 total power?!"

" And my rear guard Rochishin gets +5000 power for every rear guard retired. So he gets +25000 power!"

" This is... Crossbreak ride's power..."

" That's right! Vowing Saber Dragon 'Reverse' attacks!"

 _" I can't lose! I can't! For Aichi's sake... I'm not going to lose to him or that unknown power!"_ Kai thought

" No guard!"

" Twin drive... First check. Second check. No trigger."

" Damage check! I got a draw trigger! I give the power to Descendant and I draw!"

" Rochishin attacks!"

" Guard!"

" Keh, so you survived... Turn end."

" Stand and draw. I won't forgive you for endangering Aichi! I call Zuitan and Hisui!"

" What?!"

" It's all thanks to that last trigger."

" Damn it!"

" Dragonic Descendant attacks!"

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive... check. Second check. I got a draw trigger. I give the power to Zuitan and I draw. Descendant's Limit Break! If the attack doesn't hit, I drop three cards and Descendant stands! With a boost from Hisui, Descendant attacks!"

" Tch! ... No guard!"

" Twin drive... First check. Second check. I got a critical trigger! I give the critical to Descendant and the power to Zuitan!"

" Damage check! No trigger..."

" ... I won..."

Naoki screamed as the aura left him. Kai went back to Aichi after noticing that and saw his stomach turning back to normal. Miwa and the others went to check on Naoki after Kai took over.

" What a relief..."

Aichi's heavy breathing became stable again as he opened his eyes and turned to Kai.

" Kai-kun..."

" You're alright now."

" Where's... Naoki-kun...?"

" He's alright but he doesn't seem to remember our fight."

" I see..."

" What about you? Are you feeling better?"

" Yeah... Somehow..."

" I think you need to get some medical help..."

Kai went to the table as he saw Vowing Saber 'Reverse' disappearing.

" It disappeared!"

" Kai?"

" It's nothing. I'm going to get Aichi to the doctor. You guys just stay with Ishida."

" Yeah... Give us an update after that."

" Yeah."

Kai kept the items back into Aichi's bag as he looked at the spear that had stopped glowing.

" Thank you, Mukuro..."

Kai then took his jacket as he wore it back and carried Aichi up before leaving the shop.

" Where are we going...?"

" To the Tatsunagi Corporation! Takuto said that if anything happened to you, we have to ask the doctors there for help immediately!"

" I'm sorry to trouble you, Kai-kun..."

" You're not troubling me. I told you, didn't I? I'll protect you."

" ... Yeah..."

Suddenly, a shadow came over them as Kai looked up to see a bazooka. The bazooka fired on them the moment it landed as they disappeared after that. When Kai opened his eyes, he was in a unknown place with a giant circle device in front of him.

" Aichi-san! Kai-san!"

Kai turned to see Tsuna and the others as he gasped.

" Where are we?"

" We'll explain later. Is Aichi-san alright?"

" I was taking him to the doctor's but then we were hit by a bazooka."

" The Ten Years Bazooka, huh..."

Aichi groaned as he opened his eyes.

" Kai-kun... Where are we?"

" I don't know either."

" With their arrival, it means that the Vongola Rings have assembled."

" That's right. That's why they were brought here. In order to defeat Byakuran-san, we'll need all of the Guardians and Vongola Rings and they'll need to master their respective Box Weapons."

" Yes..."

" However, you don't have your own Box Weapon."

" Hey, what are you..."

" I will now pass it to you."

A box weapon flew to Tsuna's palms as they were explained that they needed the Seven Arcobaleno's Seals from the past. Form there, they needed to return to the base.

" E-Excuse me... Mukuro-sama... What's happened to Rokudo Mukuro?"

" According to Byakuran-san, he possessed a Millefiore soldier. Once Byakuran-san noticed, he personally..."

Chrome gasped as Kai flinched a little.

" But I don't believe him. Because his name never showed up in the Vindice Penitentiary's deceased list. He's alive. I can say that for certain."

Kai sighed in relief as he held onto Aichi tighter.

" I'm alright, Kai-kun..."

" Yeah..."

They began their walk back to the base as Kai continued to carry Aichi, who'd fallen asleep again. They took a day of rest before Aichi, Kai and Ryohei gathered in front of Tsuna and the others in the dining hall.

" Hurry up and tell us where we are, Sawada."

" Kai-kun... Don't be impatient."

" That guy from yesterday talked about the past, that means we're in the future?"

" Y-Yeah... Ten years in the future."

" Ten years? Then what about everyone? What about Card Capital?"

" I don't know but since you're a Guardian, they've most probably been targetted by Millefiore too."

" N-No way..."

" B-But since the Merone Base has been destroyed and the Six Funeral Wreaths defeated, I'm sure they'll come back out soon."

" Everyone..."

" ... Let's put that thought aside. Besides that, for some reason, I've been feeling a little nauseous since yesterday."

" Now that you said it, I've been feeling the same thing..." Aichi said

" I don't feel anything."

" Maybe the sudden time travel caused you to feel that way?"

" That doesn't feel the same..."

" Well, it's not serious so we should be fine. Continue your story."

Tsuna nodded as they continued to talk about their journey in the future. Soon after, they went to the kitchen as they saw the girls inside.

" What are we having today?"

That was when Gokudera saw Bianchi and collapsed.

" G-Gokudera-san!"

" It's finally quieter."

" Don't be rude, Kai-kun!"

" Hmph."

The day passed as the boy and engineer they met the day before, Irie and Spanner finished their final checks on the device before they were transported back to the past. Both appeared in the alley beside Card Capital.

" This is... Card Capital? But..."

The back door opened as Misaki looked out.

" The both of you! What are you doing out there?! You went missing for the whole of yesterday and everyone got worried!"

" I-I'm already fine..."

" And why are you guys even here again? In your school uniforms too."

" I-It's not what you think!"

They went into the shop as Aichi held Kai's hand.

" Ten years... In the end, we never asked what happened to everyone..."

" Yeah."

" What's wrong with the both of you? Suddenly stopping over there."

" N-No! It's nothing!"

The day passed after that as the next day soon came. It was near the evening as club activities almost ended. Suddenly, Aichi's ring glowed in a blue color as he sighed.

 _" So they cleared one of them..."_ Aichi thought

" Aichi, let's go."

" Yeah."

They exited the school as Aichi spotted Kai by the gate before running over to him after saying his goodbyes to the rest of his friends.

" What is that?"

" Oh, this?"

Aichi took up the boxes wrapped in a cloth.

" I made this in cooking class. I made yours too. I just wanted to give the extra one to Chrome-san. I heard she didn't eat much in the future."

" Then, let's go. I can't wait to taste it afterwards."

" Yeah!"

Both went to Kokuyo Land as the sun started to set. That was when they heard a ruckus as they ran into Kokuyo Land. They then saw Tsuna, Mukuro and Hibari.

" Mukuro-san?!"

" Oh, Aichi? What are you doing there?"

" I should be the one asking that, and why are you fighting with Hibari-san?!"

That was when Skull came falling down as they turned behind.

" Was this your so-called intellectual method? You're as pathetic as ever."

" Ah! You're the one who attacked us at Mafia Land!"

" Skull. He's my lackey."

" Who are you calling your lackey?!"

" Huh? So this is a trial? Why are the two of them fighting?!"

" He probably intended to use those two to crush you, so he wouldn't have to dirty his own hands. But you didn't research their past. That was your mistake. Now that you've brought them together, there's no predicting what could happen."

" This is just pure chaos... Won't you be able to stop him, Aichi?"

" This is Mukuro-san you're talking about..."

" I see... Then this baby is all to blame."

" Yeah..."

" Hey!"

Suddenly, Lal landed on Skull as she gave the trial announcement and the trial began.

" How are we even supposed to stop them...?"

" Kai-kun, just stand back."

Skull's soldiers attacked them as Aichi fended them off.

" Jeez... What are we even doing right now? I just came to visit Chrome-san..."

Ken and Chikusa came out to help as well as Mukuro and Hibari ran to the forest to continue their fight.

" Hey, Mukuro-san! Jeez..."

Aichi dodged a tentacle from Skull's Octopus as he saw Tsuna being flung to the sign.

" Tsuna-san!"

Aichi tapped his spear as the fire pillars surrounded the octopus. Aichi continued to fend off the soldiers at the same time as he saw the Octopus attacking Tsuna again.

" I've delayed enough time for you."

Tsuna flew up as he started to fight the Octopus. Once he dealt the final blow with X Burner, Tsuna flew to the forest as Aichi ran after him. That was when he saw Tsuna talking to Mukuro.

" Mukuro-san."

" Aichi, I'll leave Chrome and you in the hands of Vongola since I wouldn't be able to know why we would be out of reach."

" Y-Yeah. I'll protect Chrome-san as well."

" I'll leave it to you."

Mukuro turned back to Chrome as Tsuna caught her. Kai and the others caught up soon after as Lal announced that they've passed the trial and Skull gave his seal to Tsuna. Their rings glowed purple after that.

" Aichi."

Kai took up the two boxes that were left as Aichi took his while handing Tsuna his.

" Chrome-san, I made this in class today. Kai-kun's coaching these few weeks helped too so I hope it'll taste good. I heard you haven't been eating much, so I made extras. You can share them."

" Me too. My mom cooked a lot of rice balls. Here."

Both handed their boxes as they laughed at Ken and Chikusa's argument. The evening passed as Aichi and Kai went back to Kai's apartment since Kai agreed to let Aichi stay at his place and since he liked it if Aichi had stayed with him whenever there would be trials. Both slept after having their dinner and showering as the night deepened.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I'll see everyone in the next chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 6! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

It was now two days left before they had to go back to the future as Aichi got ready to head out before the sun even came up. Kai woke up just as Aichi was about to leave.

" I'm going with you..."

" ... Kai-kun."

" I won't let you go anywhere without me."

" But it's too dangerous this time."

" I told you, didn't I? I'll follow you whether it's dangerous or not. Wait for me. I'll get ready quickly."

Kai took the keys from Aichi as he went to quickly get ready. Once he was dressed up, he went out with Aichi as he saw his worried expression.

" You can do it. I believe in you."

" Yeah..."

They met Tsuna and the others as they took a boat to Namimmori Island. They climbed the cliff as they finally saw Reborn and the others.

" Be careful. I'll be watching from the side."

" Yeah. Oh, and Kai-kun..."

" What is it?"

Aichi took out his deck as Kai took it.

" Take care of them."

" I will."

Kai went to the side as they awaited for Reborn to begin the trial. Once his trial of an all out battle was announced, Tsuna hesitated as Reborn hit him to the rock behind them and he fainted.

" Tsuna-san!"

" Any one of you can attack me."

Hibari began his attack as he finally knocked Reborn's weapon off his hand. Reborn jumped as Leon turned into his gun. A bullet was then shot as Aichi went to get him out of the bullet's shot.

" I never asked for your help."

" Now's not the time for your ego! If you want to fight, then we might as well fight together! That's what comrades do, don't they?! Until Tsuna-san wakes up, let's just fight together!"

" You little Carnivore..."

Kai smirked as Hibari seemed to be listening a little.

" That's Aichi for you."

" Heh... In the unconscious Sky's stead, that second Mist Guardian is taking over in controlling the rowdy ones."

" That's unexpected."

Both got up as Aichi looked over to the others.

" We have no choice. Even if we can't do it, let's try an all out attack. We can only fight until Tsuna-san wakes up."

" Tch! I hate to take orders from others but let's do this!"

They tried to attack Reborn at the same time but they were each knocked out one by one. Tsuna finally woke up as he tried to defeat Reborn this time. But he hesitated again at the last second as Reborn took him down.

" Tsuna-san..."

" Aichi!"

Kai ran over to him after Reborn ended the trial as he picked him up.

" You did well. Just rest."

" But..."

" It's alright. It just shows that... maybe they still have a long way to go."

" I'm also to blame... If only I'd fought harder..."

" No. That's not it. Just rest for now. They have a place ready for you to recover."

" Yeah."

They were all transported to the lighthouse for rest as Kai watched over Aichi while he glanced over to Gokudera, who was yelling at Ryohei for all his muttering. Kai sighed as he heard Aichi waking up.

" You're awake."

" Kai-kun..."

" That Colonello guy set this place up. Just rest up and I'll bring you back home."

" Yeah..."

Tsuna and the others went out for fresh air. A few moments later, there were sounds of cannons firing as Kai held onto Aichi.

" What was that?!"

More cannons were fired as they felt one of them hitting the top of the lighthouse.

" Chrome-san is still upstairs..."

" Aichi..."

" Please..."

Kai nodded as he went to check on Chrome and came down with her. He helped Aichi up as they heard a commotion outside to see the Arcobaleno preparing to attack Verde.

" Everyone!"

The three went down as Kai stood back while they tried to help. Kai looked in the water as he saw a squid moving over to Chrome's legs.

" Look out!"

Kai pushed Chrome aside as he was grabbed instead.

" Kai-kun!"

Aichi tried to use his spear to slash the squid but he was flung to the side.

" Kai-kun..."

Aichi's grip tightened on his spear as his ring lit up with flames again. He slashed the tentacles holding onto Kai as Kai fell to the sand.

" K-Kai-kun..."

Kai got up as he held Aichi by his shoulders.

" Thank you, Aichi."

" I'm so glad..."

Aichi got up as they continued to fight. Suddenly, once the other Arcobaleno were gathered, Verde released a device as the other Arcobaleno were rendered immobile and Verde used them to try to get possession of the Vongola Rings. However, they refused as Hibari soon appeared to join the fight as well.

" Kai-kun, please stand back. I don't want you to get hurt."

" Will you be alright?"

" As long as you're safe, I'll be fine too."

Aichi continued to fight as Verde started sucking up their flames. Aichi fell to his knees after his flames were sucked up as Verde sent out more Box Weapons with their flames.

" Aichi-san!"

" Aichi!"

Kai ran to Aichi as he helped Aichi to hold his spear against the Box Weapon.

" Kai-kun, please, just run away!"

" No! I'm not leaving you alone! If we're going to fight, then we should fight together!"

" But, you've never faced something like this!"

" I'm going back to the future with you anyway... I might as well start training too."

" Kai-kun..."

" I'm going to fight with you, Aichi. I can't bear to see you fighting alone all the time."

" ... Thank you, Kai-kun."

A red and blue Vanguard Circle suddenly appeared with Aichi's lit up flames as both circles combined as it reflected the Box Weapon.

" Just now..."

" I saw it too..."

Both got up as they saw Tsuna and the others getting up after getting their flames back. Tsuna went to destroy the machine as the devices holding onto Reborn and the others exploded.

" No way..."

" Now, hand over the Vongola Rings. Or would you rather disappear from the world like the others?"

" What?!"

" I bet they're grateful. I ended their meaningless lives."

" What did you say?"

" Now what does this world have that holds a much greater meaning? Science! Technology! Is there anything that excites your heart more than those? And that's exactly what the future is! They served no purpose but to deny my goals. So... I denied them their lives."

" Verde... I will not forgive you for this."

" Neither will we."

" They're alright!"

" What a relief!"

They started their counterattack as Mammon came to help them.

" Boy. I'll be helping out."

" Thank you very much, Mammon-san."

" Be careful, Aichi."

" Yeah!"

Mammon restrained the Box Weapon as Aichi's ring lit up with a sudden mix of another flame. It was a split second for Mammom to spot it as Aichi dealt the finishing blow to the Box Weapon.

" We did it."

" You did great, Aichi."

" Yeah!"

The mixed flames appeared again, surrounding both Aichi and Kai once both were together for a split second as Mammon gasped silently.

" These two..."

They gathered again after defeating all the Box Weapons. Verde then sent out his Lightning attack as Lambo woke up and started throwing his grenades near Verde. Verde's Lightning stopped as Colonello got Lambo out of the way once Tsuna was ready to fire his X Burner. Once he did, however, it was only one of Verde's robot. They went to an island according to Tsuna's Hyper Intuition as they got the last seal. Once they made it back to shore, Tsuna requested Reborn for another run for his trial.

" Please, Reborn-san!"

" Let us fight again!"

" I'm extremely begging you!"

" Reborn-san, please let us fight again."

" Everyone... Please!"

" It's not necessary."

" Reborn-san, but..."

" You've passed my trial. I asked if you were prepared to do whatever it takes as a boss to protect everyone. You showed me your answer with the fight with Verde. That's why you've passed my trial."

" Reborn..."

" Now hold out your Ring."

" Yeah."

Reborn gave his seal as the rings started glowing in rainbow light before the lights shot out and hit each other. Rainbow sparkles slowly floated down as they smiled.

" Wow... It's really pretty..."

" Yeah."

The glow from the rings faded after that as they made their way back silently.

" So we're going back there tomorrow..."

" Yeah. Let's see everyone again before going."

" Yeah."

Both went off to Card Capital after that. Once they did, Naoki and the others asked for their fights each.

" But we were so worried about you guys! I heard Kai brought Aichi to the doctor but never contacted back! Aichi, you feelin' better?"

" Yeah. I'm fine."

" But what's wrong with your clothes? There's some dirt here and there."

" O-Oh, really?!"

Aichi quickly brushed off the dirt as Kai silently did the same.

" I-I accidentally fell and Kai-kun tried to catch me!"

" Oh, I see."

Aichi looked around as he smiled.

 _" Everyone... I'll definitely win! For the sake of everyone's future!"_ Aichi thought

" What's with that serious look, Aichi?"

" O-Oh, it's nothing."

" You're not keeping anything from us, are you?"

" No. It's nothing, really."

They continued their fights as the day soon passed. Once it was the time for them to return to the future, Aichi and Kai got ready as they exited the apartment.

" Yo!"

Both flinched as they turned to see Miwa and Misaki.

" Miwa-kun! Misaki-san!"

" What are you two doing out here at the break of dawn?"

" W-We..."

" What about you two?"

" Don't change the topic. What are the both of you up to this time? That one day of absence was suspicious enough. And we still can't forget what happened back at that space."

" I-I'm sorry, both of you... But Kai-kun and I..."

" ... Listen. If it's something you still can't say, then don't say it yet! I'm not your buddy for nothing!"

" Yeah. We could tell from your looks yesterday. Good luck, both of you."

" Misaki-san... Yeah! We'll definitely come back and when we do, let's cardfight again!"

" Yeah!"

" Go on now. Or you'll be late."

" Right!"

Both ran towards Namimmori Shrine as they met up with Tsuna and the other and went back to the future with the Ten Years Bazooka. Once they did, Irie was about to explain when there were some interruptions. Aichi and Kai sweat dropped as they looked at Lambo and Gokudera, who were at each other's throats.

" With the Varia's victory in Italy, we now have the advantage. All that's left is..."

" Giving Byakuran an extreme beating!"

" Don't interrupt him, Turf top!"

" What was that, octopus head?!"

" Now, now! He's more or less right."

" No."

They gasped.

" We're just taking a breather. The all-out attack in Italy and the raid on Merone Base in Japan... were a ton of fun."

A hologram of Byakuran appeared.

" You're..."

" Byakuran-san..."

" That's... Byakuran..."

" I was able to witness the true strength of the strongest Vongola squad. Very productive for a preliminary skirmish. It was also entertaining to watch Sho-chan try to fool me at Merone Base."

" T-Then you knew I was trying to..."

" Yep. It was plain as day. Though it was a good plan to use this battle as an opportunity to switch sides. And to be honest, I never expected you to join forces with the Vongola. But I knew you'd become my enemy one day, Sho-chan. After all, you've always disapproved of my actions, Sho-chan."

" You're wrong..."

" Here you go. Well, do as you like. We'll soon see which one of us is right. Still, you have curious taste... Entrusting the fate of the world to the young and naive Vongola X."

" Freak! Show some respect to the Jyuudaime!"

" Honestly, it would be simple to throw my resources at you relentlessly and whittle the Vongola down. But you've managed to entertain me so far. Besides, it hurts my pride as a leader when my second-in-command jumps ship. So I figure we should have a proper match. An official contest between the Vongola Family, led by Tsunayoshi Sawada and my Millefiore Family. With the tri-ni sette on the line, naturally."

" The tri-ni sette?!"

" The timing is perfect... for a ceremony to bid farewell to Sho-chan and the old world, and ring in a new one."

" He's plotting something..."

" A new world?"

" Please wait, Byakuran-san! Do you believe we'll accept so readily?"

" Oh, you've got spunk, Sho-chan."

" You sent four to Merone Base here in Japan. One to Italy. Five of the Six Funeral Wreaths were deployed. And you've lost five of the seven Mare Rings. You're just a bird with clipped wings."

" Hmm, yeah... If those had been real."

Irie's ring shattered as it fell to the ground.

" Huh?!"

" The ring shattered!"

" What does that mean?!"

" Fakes?!"

" No way! They weren't the Mare Rings?!"

" They do contain incredible A-rank gems, but the tri-ni sette is even more special."

" But..."

" Forgive me, but I kept another group on the sly. I kept them hidden because I thought you wouldn't be able to handle a meeting. But since we're enemies now, it should be fine. Allow me to introduce you. Here are the six true Guardians of the Millefiore Family. The real Six Funeral Wreaths."

" The real six Funeral Wreaths?!"

" They were chosen to be the bearers of the authentic Mare Rings, to help me create a new world. My true Guardians."

" No way... Then the ones we've been fighting..."

" ... were weaker than these guys?"

" What's going on here?"

" W-Who are they? I don't know! There were Millefiore members I didn't know of?!"

" It'd be harder on me if I gave you more to worry about. Allow me to explain. Choosing people only by their strength will only take you so far. Because the power of the ring is built by resolve. So I searched within the mafia all over the globe for strong fighters with extraordinary resolve. And I chose those whose resolve would transform into loyalty. The world's a big place. But that's the reason I was able to find them."

He showed them how his Storm Guardian showed his loyalty by burning up his homeland in lava.

" You should understand the extraordinary power of the real Six Funeral Wreaths now. And each one of them has been given 5,000 men and 100 chosen A rank soldiers."

" 100 A ranks? The six Funeral Wreaths were supposed to be the only A rank members..."

" If you can defeat us, you'll truly win. And the Millefiore will surrender to the Vongola."

" Byakuran-san... A contest... What are you plotting?!"

" Do you remember that Choice game we used to play?"

" Choice, you say?!"

" We'll be playing that in real life."

" In real life...?"

" Plus, Sho-chan... I didn't expect you to bring over Ai-chan and Kai too."

Aichi and Kai, who'd been speechless until now, had become the center of their attention.

" What's wrong with bringing them over?!"

" Didn't you know? The reason why they had to disappear with their friends?"

" The reason they had to disappear with their friends?"

" That's right. Don't forget, he's just a second Mist Guardian. To Vongola, that is."

" What do you mean?!"

" Bringing their past selves over is convenient for me. They don't have their friends to protect them anymore. Although usually, I'd just grab Ai-chan. Kai is just a bother."

" What?!"

" Isn't that true? As who you currently are, there's no way for you to protect anything."

" Just watch me! I will not let you touch Aichi!"

" That's the spirit! Well, if the time is right, the Vongola will finally realize what a powerful ally they'd recruited as a second Mist Guardian... Or maybe not. You're there, aren't you? Bearer of the time clan?"

As soon as Byakuran said that, a cloaked figure appeared in front of Aichi and Kai as they gasped.

" W-Who are you?"

" Your friend in the future. Don't worry, you'll meet me soon."

" Hey, long time no see."

" Tch! Never thought there would be this kind of development. I sensed time disturbance but I didn't expect this to happen once our time's Aichi-san and Kai-san disappeared on us. But luckily, they also predicted this would happen and left them powerful weapons."

" Don't tell me..."

" Yeah. Your worst nightmare."

" Well, whatever. They wouldn't be able to master those weapons in time anyway."

" You're underestimating Aichi-san and Kai-san. I'll bet you, by the time you announce your battle, they'll be able to master them."

Kai punched his head after that as the guy winced.

" K-Kai-san?!"

" Don't push so high expectations onto us, you total stranger."

" Total stranger, huh... You're as cold in the past as they said you are..."

" What?"

" N-Nothing!"

" Anyway, I'll announce the details in ten days, so sit tight for now. We won't make a move before then. Kick back and relax."

" Don't be ridiculous. How are we supposed to relax after seeing that monster?"

" Oh, you must be the Arcobaleno, Reborn. I'd love to chat. But it's almost time."

" Time?"

" The Merone Base you're in will soon disappear."

" Disappear?"

" To be precise, the Flame Ring Teleportation System within the base will move it."

" You mean the teleportation system that runs on Ring flames? It's been completed?"

" Only for objects of this size for now. A ridiculous amount of energy and time is required, so this may be the only chance you'll have to see it in your lifetime. See ya. Can't wait for these next ten days to be over."

The cloaked figure covered Aichi and Kai in his cloak as there was a flash of light. Once the light disappeared, the cloaked figure let them out as they gasped when they saw that the whole of Merone Base, except for the device, had been transported. There was a dome like shape that's been cut out.

" So, the Vongola Rings protected them too."

" What a relief..."

" Still... It's weird to see you guys shorter than me. I guess it's natural, this is ten years into your future after all."

" Right... You never really told us who you were."

" I'll tell you guys once everyone is ready to go back to the base."

For the time being before Byakuran's battle announcement, they went back to the base for rest after the other Guardians, including Aichi, got their own Vongola Box. Once they returned to the base, they assembled in the meeting room for awhile as the clocked guy took off his hood.

" I'm Chrono Shindou. Your friend in the future."

" Chrono Shindou?"

" Yeah. You can just call me 'Chrono'."

" Y-Yeah..."

" I'll be in charge of training Aichi-san and Kai-san. But... I'm really not used to their younger selves."

" Then don't train us."

" T-That's not what I meant!"

" Kai-kun. Don't be rude. Chrono-san agreed to help train us so we should be grateful."

" Hmph."

" Um, Aichi-san..."

" Yes?"

" Since you guys are older in this time, I'm not exactly used to the '-san' either so..."

" So you want me to call you Chrono-kun?"

" Yeah, yeah. That sounds better."

" Anyway, that's one training settled. Once everyone gets enough rest, we'll continue our training for the battle."

" Yeah!"

" Oh, that's right. I should pass these to you guys."

Chrono took out two boxes as Aichi and Kai took one each according to the colors of the Vanguard Circle on the top of the boxes.

" What's this?"

" Everything inside contains what this time's Aichi-san and Kai-san left for the both of you. Open it and see."

Both looked at each other before opening the lid of the boxes. For Aichi's box, there was a ring and two box weapons. For Kai's box, there were two rings and two box weapons.

" This is..."

" Use them well. They'll help in this battle."

Chrono helped them to wear their rings accordingly as Aichi's new ring with his blue Vanguard Circle was slipped into his ring finger beside his Vongola ring while Kai's rings were slipped in the same way, a ring with a purple crystal embedded was on his middle finger while the ring with his red Vanguard Circle was on his ring finger.

" It feels weird to see the Vanguard Circle on a ring..."

" Yeah..."

" But they'll help you, that's for sure. Alright! Everyone's dismissed to have their rest!"

" Y-Yeah..."

They went to have their rest as the night deepened.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 7! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

After three days of rest, with them exploring their city again, Aichi and the others were ready for training again.

" I didn't expect a second Card Capital opening."

" Yeah, the future is a bright place."

" If Byakuran never came..."

" So, everyone is safe here, right?"

" Yeah, we were in hiding ever since Millefiore came. Don't worry, Aichi-san. Everyone is safe."

" What a relief..."

" Now then... Since we've already know how Choice is gonna be, let's begin trainin, we were asked to gather to see which equipment we think is suitable for mobility."

" I see. Then let's head there first and decide. Let's go."

They headed to the training room and started trying out the different inventions, which all failed to help in mobility.

" What should we do now?"

Giannini suddenly exited the training room as they waited outside the collection room before they heard a loud sound.

" W-What?!"

They went inside and saw an airbike as they headed to a bigger training room for practice. The others tried it out as it was now Aichi's turn.

" Um..."

" What's wrong, Aichi?"

" I've never used a bike before..."

" ... Get on."

" Huh?"

" Just do it."

Aichi nodded as he got on the airbike hesitantly. That was when he felt Kai getting on behind him as he froze.

" What's wrong?"

" N-Nothing..."

" Jeez... Just follow my lead."

Kai's arms circled around him as he guided Aichi's hands on how to use the throttles and controls. The airbike started to levitate as Kai got off after knowing that Aichi knew the controls before Aichi started riding around slowly.

" I did it!"

Aichi smiled the moment he got off as Kai nodded.

" Thank you, Kai-kun!"

Kai smirked as they headed off for their training, leaving Tsuna and the others alone. The next two days were for training on the airbikes again after Giannini and Spanner made more for each of the Guardians and those fighting. Aichi rode his airbike around with Kai riding his beside him as Chrono watched on.

" Those two... They really can be romantic everywhere... Whether it's in the past or future..." Chrono sighed

Both descended their airbikes after assuring that the checks on them were done.

" Now then... Let's continue your training."

" Yeah."

They went back to the training room they used for their trainings as Chrono went through what they'd practiced before.

" Alright! Now that the both of you have learned to properly light a flame in your rings, it's time to learn your Box Weapons and the other ring's power."

" Finally... You've been doing training on only lighting up the rings..."

" It helps, just so you know. Each day, your flames grew because your resolve increased each day. Anyway, enough of that, let's get to your box weapons. Bring out the ones with the shape of a weapon engraved."

" These?"

" That's right. Light up your rings and inject the flames to bring them out."

Aichi and Kai did as told as their weapons came out.

" Wow..."

" Those will be your weapons from now on. Of course, you can use your Vongola Box too, Aichi-san. But for now, let's use these before we get to training with your Vongola Box."

" Yeah."

Both looked at their weapons again. Aichi's weapon was a sword with a blue helm and a red gem at the center of the helm, lighting up in his Mist flame while Kai's weapon was with a red helm and a blue gem lighting up with his Cloud flame.

" As you guys can sort of tell, these weapons are meant for when the both of you are together."

" What do you mean?"

" That means that your full power is drawn out when the both of you are working and fighting together as one."

" Together as one..."

" Yeah. Alright, let's end this session here."

" Huh?! But we only opened one box! And we never did much combat..."

" The first thing the both of you need right now is how to fight in sync with each other. Just loving and knowing each other well isn't the only thing you need. You need perfect teamwork. And I know the perfect pair who can but it'll take a day to convince them. I'll also need to test the current Vongola X and the other Guardians too."

" A-Alright..."

" Come here at 6am tomorrow morning and I'll begin."

" Right..."

Both exited the training room as they headed to the kitchen for dinner soon after.

" Huh? Your training is already done?"

" Yeah... Chrono-kun said that he'll train us more tomorrow. But we only opened one box weapon today..."

" Keh! He's probably just slacking off! If he is, I'll give him a piece of my mind! The battle with Byakuran is coming up and he's not even serious about training you guys!"

" C-Calm down, Gokudera-kun!"

" Well, it's true that Shindou isn't that much of a coach but some of his trainings makes sense at least."

" I-I see... Then that's good."

" Well, let's push that thought aside and eat."

" Yeah!"

Kyoko and Haru came back from the bathroom as they began eating. The next morning, Aichi and Kai yawned as they entered the training room to meet Chrono.

" Morning, Aichi-san, Kai-san."

" Good morning, Chrono-kun..."

" You must've been tired to wake up this early."

" No... It's for the battle so it's fine..."

" Great. So you'll meet these two now. But there's a condition..."

" A condition?"

" In order to let them train you, they'll need your bodies."

" Meaning?"

" Just agree to whatever they say and don't think twice if you guys want to be able to work together."

" Y-Yeah..."

" Alright, I'll begin then."

The space around them changed as they gasped.

" Don't panic. Remember, just agree."

There was a bright light after that. An hour later, after Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and I-Pin finished preparing breakfast, they sat down to have a chat while waiting for the others to eat their breakfast. The door opened as they turned to it and saw Aichi but his clothes were...

" Aichi-san?"

" U-Um, what's with those clothes?"

" Oh, don't mind me."

Aichi tipped his hat down a little as he smiled under it. He was wearing a brown coat, with many red tassels with a short and baggy maroon pants with red heel boots with grey socks. A purple scarf with red stripes is wrapped around his neck while a black hat with light green trims and four corners was on his head. There was also a purple crystal necklace around his neck, popping out of his scarf. He also wore a pair of long brown gloves on his arms.

" Are you making breakfast?"

" Y-Yes! Would you like some?"

" Of course, I'd like to."

Aichi took his seat as his meal was served. Kai came in soon after as the girls noted his appearance as well. Kai was wearing a black mask over his mouth and a gold choker around his neck. He was also wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath with the jacket itself having grey underside and trims around it. His pants were white with a black belt and his shoes matched his jacket. He was also wearing a pair of gloves.

" K-Kai-san?"

" A-Are you two having a dress up party or something today?"

" Well, you can say something like that. Come and sit beside me."

" Yes."

The girls also served him his breakfast.

" Have you sent the letter of challenge?"

" Yes. Once they wake up, they'll see it."

" I see. Good work."

Chrome realised what it was as she checked on the letter she'd found outside her door.

" You girls."

" Yes?!"

" It's a delicious breakfast. Thank you for the meal."

" This is for everyone who's always working hard! We couldn't just sit back and watch after all!"

" Yeah! You're right!"

" You are good girls."

Once Kai finished his meal, they left as Tsuna and the others came in a few minutes later, looking slightly uneasy.

" Tsuna-kun?"

" O-Oh, Kyoko-chan! It's nothing!"

" Everyone is acting weird. First Aichi-san and Kai-san..."

" Yeah."

" Huh? Aichi-san and Kai-san?"

" Yes... They came with weird clothes and they said something about a dress up party."

" I-I see..."

They had their breakfast after that as noon came as they gathered in front of the training room Aichi and Kai usually use.

" Here we are... "

" What's with them?! Suddenly sending a letter of challenge! Keh! They obviously have no respect, Jyuudaime!"

" I-I don't think that's it..."

Tsuna looked at the letter as he gulped in nervousness. They heard footsteps as they turned to see Hibari.

" H-Hibari-san?! Why are you here?!"

" A herbivore had sent a letter of challenge to me."

" Hibari-san too?!"

" Well, we can't worry about that now. Let's head inside first since it's already the time they asked us to meet them."

" Y-Yeah..."

Tsuna opened the door as they went inside. The room was dark as it suddenly lit up the moment everyone entered. The doors shut behind them as well.

" Welcome! I've spent the entire morning to prepare this room perfectly for our battle!"

" K-Kai... san?"

" What's with the training room?!"

The training room was now filled with glowing webs and rocks.

" A perfect strategy, a perfect battlefield! All for Her Majesty!"

" What's with him?"

" He looks and sounds totally different from the normal Kai-san."

" Herbivore."

They turned to Hibari as he took out his tonfas.

" You dared to challenge me. Then I'll take it on."

" Wait, Hibari-san!"

Hibari charged at Kai as he panicked. That was when a web restrained Hibari's arm and he jumped back.

" The web moved!"

" If you dare to smear dirt on my precious child's face, it'll be the same as smearing my face in dirt." A voice said

They looked to the side as they saw Aichi walking out of the shadows.

" Aichi-san?"

" Hey, you! What's with this set up?! And what's with those clothes?!"

" Our battle is about to begin. And you have angered me by attempting to hurt my child."

" Your child...? Kai-san is older than you though."

" Yeah!"

" Oh, I see. It seems you weren't informed."

" Carnivore... You wish to be bitten to death this badly."

Hibari charged at Aichi this time. Aichi smirked as the ring on his ring finger glowed and the webs started moving accordingly to his movements. Hibari had to dodge them all after being unable to break them with his tonfas.

" Wha?!"

" Those webs are holding up against Hibari's tonfas!"

Hibari retreated again as he clicked his tongue. He lit up his flames as his tonfas were now engulfed in his flames.

" I see. The Cloud Guardian... You're an interesting boy. Then let me introduce myself. I am the Queen of Megacolony. My name is Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora."

" Evil Governor..."

" ... Darkface Gredora?!"

" Hey, what's going on here?! You're running your mouth as if you're really royalty!"

" Oh? I've already introduced myself, haven't I?"

" Hmph! You don't know who you're facing! She's the Queen of Megacolony! Our leader and mother, Her Majesty, Queen Gredora!"

" I don't get it..."

" But they might not exactly be lying."

" Jyuudaime?"

" It's true. I sense something different about them."

" Hm. I see. The Vongola Hyper Intuition, is it? So you must be Vongola X."

" Yeah! And Jyuudaime is gonna knock some sense into the both of you!"

" Well, it's too bad if you don't believe us. Darkface."

" Yes, Your Majesty?"

" Come beside me."

" Yes!"

Kai went beside Aichi as he chuckled.

" If you really are who you say you are... Then why are you inside their bodies?"

" It's part of their training. We had to agree with the Singularity in exchange for him getting our clothes and giving us the freedom to do whatever we want."

" And Aichi-san and Kai-san agreed?"

" Yeah. If you want proof, then..."

Both lifted up their right hands to their chest as a green mark glowed through the gloves.

" This is our clan's symbol. Like I've explained, I am their Queen, Darkface Gredora."

" And the one possessing Kai-san is..."

" I am Intimidating Mutant King, Darkface Alcidies!"

" He's my heir and my child. So to attack my child without my permission is a sin heavier than your mother planet."

" You stand before Her Majesty, so now you'll see her might as the Queen of Megacolony, the mother of all warriors and the oldest ex-Apostle!"

" Darkface."

" Y-Yes?!"

" Be silent."

" Yes!"

Darkface shifted backwards as they sweat dropped.

" For a young one, you have fierce eyes. I'll personally deal with you, Cloud Guardian. For attempting to hurt my beloved child, Darkface, I'll deliver your punishment."

Hiding in the shadows, Chrono watched them as he sighed.

" You better not go overboard, Gredora."

Hibari charged at Aichi 'Gredora' with his tonfas again as the webs blocked him again.

" I control an inexhaustible thread. There is no victim I cannot defeat. You're now my prey. And I don't let my prey go so easily. My beloved Darkface. Having dirt smeared on you is the same as smearing dirt on me. Now it's time to pay for that transgression!"

The webs started closing in on Hibari as he dodged again.

" It's like that web can't be broken at all..."

" Yeah..."

" I suppose I'm done playing."

" What?!"

" Our training consists of teamwork. So, I'll settle this with you. Open box."

The flame lit up as Aichi 'Gredora' injected the flames into his new box weapon. His sword appeared as a bright blast came from it and threw Hibari to the other side of the training room.

" Hibari-san!"

" I see. So this is its power. Even without illusions, it's powerful."

" What was that?!"

" What power..."

" Darkface."

" Yes?"

" Note down everything I will say from now on."

" Yes, Your Majesty!"

Hibari recovered quickly and went forward again as the webs blocked him.

" First, stamina. He's lacking in stamina and that causes him to faint often. Then, speed and power. Balance them both and his powers will be more powerful."

Hibari finally managed to break through the web as their weapons collided.

" And..." His weapon glowed again as another blast covered them

" Your Majesty!"

The blast subsided as Hibari collapsed.

" No way... Hibari lost?"

" Finally, grow stronger. As a warrior, he has the resolve but he still doesn't have the strength. Always look at your enemies and know them, don't be blinded by anything else. There's no need to rely on others' power to stay alive either. Once his strength grows, there'll be no problem recreating his own organs by himself."

" I have written down everything, Your Majesty!"

" Good work, Darkface."

" No, it's my humble pleasure!"

 _" As expected of the Queen of Megacolony... After overseeing so many warriors, her knowledge and advice are wise. Now, it's the time for their teamwork practice."_ Chrono thought

" Now, it's time for the real battle. Any one of you can come at us all at the same time."

" Well, I don't really understand but it looks like we'll have to defeat them before we can get out of here."

" Then, let's finish this quickly!"

" Darkface, get ready."

" Yes, Your Majesty!"

Darkface opened his box as his weapon appeared as well.

" Looks like we really don't have much of a choice. Let's go, everyone."

" Yeah!"

Tsuna went into HDWM as they started their attacks.

" Darkface."

" Yes."

They dodged each attack coming at them as the webs closed in on them. They tried to fend them off but their attacks were also negated.

" What's going on with these webs?!"

Yamamoto noticed some webs coming from behind Tsuna as he slashed them successfully.

" Wha?!"

" The webs broke!"

" Then... Only a sword can break them?!"

" No... I don't think that's it."

Gokudera shot at the webs coming at Chrome as they disintegrated.

" I knew it! That's why only one portion of webs went after Hibari! These webs have Deathperation Flames!"

" Then..."

" Yeah! These are all webs with the same flames as us! That's why we couldn't break them!"

" Webs that can't be broken because they're coated with our flame elements... That makes sense why we couldn't get rid of those coming at us!"

" Now that we know what's going on, let's move forward!"

" Yeah!"

Aichi 'Gredora' and Kai 'Darkface' were watching from a rock.

" Seems like they've figured out our trick."

" Yes, Your Majesty."

" Have you gathered enough energy, Darkface?"

" Yes. It seems that this body also has some power."

" I see. Then let's begin our own assault."

" Yes."

Both jumped down from the rock as their weapons became engulfed in their flames.

" Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna looked up to see Aichi 'Gredora' coming at him as he quickly grabbed his sword.

" You have good reflexes. As expected of Vongola X... But..."

A bright light came from the sword again as Tsuna quickly let go.

" Too late."

An explosion occurred again as Aichi 'Gredora' landed. He smirked as he saw Gokudera's Systema CAI protecting Tsuna.

" Jyuudaime, are you hurt?!"

" No, thank you, Gokudera-kun."

" No! It's my duty to protect you, Jyuudaime! ... Gredora! I'll be the one to challenge you!"

" Then come at me."

Gokudera charged at him as Kai 'Darkface' intercepted him.

" Just as it's your duty to protect Vongola X, it is also my duty to protect our Queen! You're not laying a finger on her!"

Gokudera clicked his tongue as he fired his Flame Arrow. Kai 'Darkface' slashed the beam into half as Gokudera gasped.

" No way!"

He was kicked out of the Systema CAI's mobility device as Tsuna went to catch him. He landed him safely on the ground after that.

" Are you okay, Gokudera-kun?"

" Y-Yes, Jyuudaime! Thank you very much!"

" Tsuna, let me try to handle that guy!"

" Me too! I'll extremely knock the sense back into the both of them!"

" Boss, I'll help out too!"

Yamamoto went to attack Kai 'Darkface' while Ryohei and Chrome went to attack Aichi 'Gredora'.

" If you want a battle, then let's go with my Shigure Soen Ryu against your technique!"

" Hmph! Very well!"

Aichi 'Gredora' was dodging Ryohei's punches while also gracefully avoiding Chrome's illusions and trident.

" Maximum Cannon!"

" You're still soft."

He slid to the side as he tapped Ryohei's wrist, causing him to redirect his attack towards Chrome.

" Oh no!"

Holding back his attack, both collided with their bodies as they hit the ground.

" Onii-san! Chrome!"

" Your punch bears weight, however, you'll need to watch where you're going to punch. By putting all these weight into that punch, your body is light enough to be redirected with a touch."

" You...!"

Meanwhile, Yamamoto was successfully pushing back Kai 'Darkface' as he opened his animal box weapon.

 _" Shigure Soen Ryu, Offensive Style 10... Scontro Di Rondine!"_

" Darkface."

Using his illusionary powers, a mirror coated with Mist Flames appeared in front of Yamamoto as he went through it after being unable to stop as Kai 'Darkface' entered the mirror as well. The Cloud flames engulfed the mirror as well as it split into many copies of the mirror.

" Yamamoto!"

" My child will be dealing with him. However if you want to help your friend, then find the real one."

" Jyuudaime! At this rate, that baseball freak will...!"

" I know!"

Tsuna looked at all the mirror around them.

" It's no use. This illusion fools even the Hyper Intuition."

" What?!"

" Topped with the Cloud flames of Propagation, my illusion moves around freely. There's no finding it."

" Damn it!"

" What's wrong? Are you giving up?"

" As if we are!"

" Very well."

Aichi 'Gredora' stepped into a mirror as well as they gasped.

" He went in too!"

" This is bad..."

The mirrors surrounded them as Yamamoto fell out from one of them.

" Yamamoto!"

" T-Tsuna?"

" Are you alright?!"

" I never thought they would be this powerful together..."

" Just rest! We'll take care of the rest!"

" Let's see how you will do that."

Many images of Aichi 'Gredora' and Kai 'Darkface' appeared in the mirrors as they looked around.

" That many?!"

" No choice... Gokudera-kun, take that side... I'll handle this side... We're taking them down all at once!"

" Yes!"

 _" Storm + Cloud!"_

" Operation X." His lenses changed after that, " X Burner!"

Their attacks hit all the mirrors as smoke covered them. There was a bright glow above them as two joined swords came down on them and they were defeated.

" I-Impossible..."

" Hm... I see. That was a great display of teamwork."

Aichi 'Gredora' and Kai 'Darkface' came out from the smoke unharmed.

" But it'll take more than that to defeat us."

Aichi 'Gredora' took out a card as it glowed green.

" Heal."

Tsuna and the others were surrounded by the glow as their injuries recovered and they stood up. Chrono came out of hiding soon after.

" Good work, you two."

" Gear Chronicle's Singularity..."

" Chrono-san?!"

" You guys are definitely doing well. But I guess there's a need for more training... Well, let's leave this training at that."

" Herbivore. I'm still going to bite you to death."

Kai 'Darkface' panicked as he dodged Hibari's tonfa before running towards Aichi 'Gredora' and bowing before him. Chrono sweat dropped at that.

" Your Majesty!"

Chrono had to stop Hibari as Aichi 'Gredora' squatted down to pat Kai 'Darkface's' head.

" There, there. It's alright now."

" A crybaby son isn't expected..."

" Well, Hibari-san _is_ scary..."

" Agreed..."

" Anyway, thanks for today, both of you. You can go home now."

" Well, it was quite eventful today. I guess I have to thank you. Let's go home, Darkface."

" Yes, Your Majesty!"

" What a fast recovery..."

" Oh, right... Chrono Shindou."

" What is it?"

" I would like to join the battle."

" Huh?! But Aichi-san and Kai-san won't..."

" Don't worry. I'll join when I feel like it. Of course, when it's extremely dangerous. It's for repayment."

" Gredora..."

" There's no need to rake up the past. Come, Darkface. Let us return home."

" Yes, Your Majesty."

The marks on both of their hands disappeared as Aichi and Kai opened their eyes again. Kai immediately removed the mask while Aichi hid his blush under the hat by tilting it down.

" Looks like they're back to normal."

" You guys will erase those memories from your heads right now. If I hear a single mentioning about what happened, I will personally take care of them."

" Y-Yes..."

" I-I'm sorry if they'd hurt you badly..."

" I-It's okay, Aichi-san. I'm just glad you guys are back to normal."

" Yeah..."

" Now, the two of you, head off to change. I wouldn't want you guys to feel uncomfortable."

" Yeah."

Both headed back to their rooms as the door closed.

" And you, Hibari Kyoya. Don't keep looking for a fight everytime someone irks you. Keep your cool."

Hibari ignored him and headed off as Chrono sighed.

" I'll do something about this training room for now. You guys should rest for a bit before continuing whatever training you guys have. Sorry for the sudden training."

Tsuna and the others headed off as a purple mark glowed on Chrono's hand.

" I know you're excited, partner. But you'll have to stay still for a bit."

The mark disappeared after that as Chrono started his cleanup.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai tossed the clothes Darkface used on the bed as Aichi came out of the bathroom with Gredora's clothes neatly folded in his arms.

" Don't do that, Kai-kun. They helped us after all."

" Tch! I admit, they're good but the way that guy acted just pissed me off a little."

" But you appreciated their help. Now, fold it up. I'll need to train for the things Gredora-san mentioned."

Kai reached into the jacket's pocket with Gredora's note for Aichi as he found another note inside it with Darkface's advices for him.

" See? At least he did left something for you."

" Whatever."

Kai handed the note to Aichi as he took a quick read at his own note for keeping it in his pocket. He then folded up Darkface's clothes and Aichi placed Gredora's clothes beside it after that.

" Let's keep it inside the cupboard later. I feel like we should keep them out for a little while longer."

" I guess so."

Aichi placed Gredora's hat on top of the stack of clothes as they left for their training together...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 8! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

In the next few days, there was some chaos in the base, with Dino's Box Weapon eating them up for rejuvenation and the boycott by the girls. Aichi was walking in the corridor with Kai and Chrono as he looked over to them.

" You know... Maybe we should be helping the others cook. I mean, all three of us can cook something healthy for them. We can't keep letting them eat cup noodles. They'll be lacking strength."

" No. Besides, it's not like we know those girls well either. If they want the truth, we need those guys to open their mouths themselves."

" I see..."

" Don't worry, Aichi-san. I'm sure it'll be okay. Moreover, I'm surprised the both of you took Gredora and Darkface's advice so seriously. You two are improving."

" I still have a long way to go and this is for everyone precious to me. Their future all depends on this upcoming battle."

" Aichi..."

Chrono smiled after that.

" Oh but one more question. I've been curious but why do we always feel slightly nauseous whenever we're in the future?"

" Now that you've said it..."

" Oh, that... Your body must be adjusting to the current power on Cray. I mean, in the past, the power isn't that high but in here, you'll be trying hard to adjust to it."

" I see..."

They continued walking as they arrived at the meeting room. Once they did, they saw Tsuna and the others discussing about their own trainings before the monitor started having an image shown.

" Someone is hacking the system?"

" Don't tell me..."

Finally, Byakuran showed up on screen as the meeting for their battle was announced to be six days at Namimmori Shrine in the noon. Everyone, including those who'd followed from the past, had to be there as Byakuran cut off the monitor.

" No way... To get those girls involved too..."

" Byakuran is seriously going too far!"

That was when Reborn revealed that Tsuna told Kyoko and the others about their battles up until now. Ryohei lost his cool as Yamamoto tried to calm him down. Squalo then arrived and knocked Yamamoto out before bringing him to a training ground. Tsuna was then punched by Ryohei.

" Tsuna-san!"

" Jyuudaime!"

" It's alright, Aichi-san. They just need to let it all out. All of the frustrations they've held in up until now, it's better to get it all out before it consumes them."

" He's right for once, Aichi."

" What's with that added 'for once'?"

" But..."

" Let's go. It's best to not keep watching this. Just think positively on this situation. It just means that everyone is prepared to move forward."

" Yeah..."

The three left for their own training after that. By the end of the six days of extra training, they'd all completed their trainings successfully. Aichi and Kai were about to leave to change into their special combat suits as Aichi opened the cupboard and saw the clothes for Gredora and Darkface.

" Kai-kun."

" ... Bring them with us."

" Yeah!"

Aichi packed the clothes in a bag as they hurried to the room they were meeting up in. They were then given their suits as Aichi tugged on his sleeves.

" It's a little uncomfortable..."

" But it protects us, so it's fine."

" Well, I guess..."

" Yo, those suits look great on the both of you!"

" Chrono-kun!"

" You're not wearing the suit either?"

" No. I'll just wear this. It's fine."

Irie came in and wore his own suit as Tsuna looked around.

" Okay. You're all ready?"

" Yeah. Gokudera-kun."

" Yes, Jyuudaime."

" Onii-san."

" Yeah!"

" Lambo."

" Gonna do this!"

" Chrome."

" Yes, boss."

" Basil-kun."

" Sawada-dono."

" Fuuta."

" Yes, Tsuna-nii."

" Aichi-san, Kai-san, Chrono-san."

" Yes, Tsuna-san."

" Yeah."

" I'm ready."

" Bianchi."

" Yes."

" I-Pin."

" Yes, Tsuna-san."

" Giannini."

" Yes, Jyuudaime."

" Shoichi-kun."

Irie nodded.

" Spanner."

" Yes."

" Kyoko-chan, Haru."

" Yeah, Tsuna-kun."

" Yes, Tsuna-san."

" Let's go."

" Yeah!"

They headed to the Namimmori Shrine as they saw their base made by Irie and Spanner. While waiting for Hibari and Yamamoto, black clouds hovered above them as light shone on them and Byakuran's hologram appeared.

" Hey there, fellas."

" Ah! What is that?!"

" You seem to be doing well, Tsunayoshi-kun."

" Huh?! B-Byakuran?!"

" Byakuran's a giant?!"

" Monster!"

" He's like cotton candy."

" He actually has arms and legs."

" Unbelievable..."

" An illusion?"

" I don't think so."

" There's a metallic reading. It's a giant apparatus."

" Calm down, everyone. That's like a blimp in the shape of a face. It's certainly possible with the Millefiore's technology."

" This is beyond the mafia!"

" Oh? I said to bring everyone with you. Some people are missing."

" Uh, ah, that's..."

" Oh well. You'll be the ones who suffer at crunch time."

" Byakuran-san, you're the one who's broken the rules! That apparatus is too big for a base unit in Choice!"

" You haven't gotten over your habit of jumping into conclusions, Sho-chan. This is a new method of transportation that was just completed. You've also seen it before. This machine will take you to the stage where Choice will happen. The Flame Ring Teleportation System."

" Flame Ring..."

" ... Teleportation System?"

" The one that shifted Merone Base whole?!"

" Which means that the battlefield won't be in Namimmori."

" Yep, you got that right. But as you know, this device is not easy to activate. It also serves the role of testing to see if you're qualified to participate in today's Choice."

" Qualified to participate?"

" In other words, five million Fiamma Volts. We need that much flame pressure to transport you to the stage for Choice."

" F-Five million Fiamma Volts?!"

" Twenty times the maximum power of the X Burner."

" A ridiculous amount of flame pressure is still necessary to use this teleportation system. I'd say it's reasonable to expect you to provide the flames yourselves. You could say it's a ticket for participating in Choice."

" No way... That's so unfair!"

" It won't be easy to prepare enough flames for twenty X Burners!"

" Produce flames without any barriers and the device will pick them up. Oh, I don't mean to scare you or anything, but if you fail, I'll be so disappointed that I'll have to take your town... and do this to it."

A beam came out from his eye as it destroyed the tip of the Namimmori Mountain.

" N-No way..."

" He's going too far!"

The light started to close in on them as they waited a little while longer before they heard the two flames of Rain and Cloud coming out from the forest as Hibari and Yamamoto emerged.

" Jyuudaime!"

" Sawada!"

" Boss!"

" Tsuna-san!"

" Alright! Vongola Box, open box!"

They opened their Vongola Boxes as the flame pressure was shot out to the device hiding in the clouds and they succeeded with Ten Million Fiamma Volts.

" They did it!"

Tsuna drew a card for their battlefield as it was the Lightning symbol. Soon, they were transported in a bright light as they opened their eyes on top of a building.

" Is everyone alright?!"

" Y-Yeah, somehow."

" Aichi-san, Kai-san, are you alright?"

" Yeah..."

Both of them suddenly held onto their right hands as they winced.

" What's wrong, you two?"

" I-It's nothing..."

" Don't tell me..."

Chrono took the both of them into the base for awhile as Byakuran and Tsuna spun the roulette for the Choice battle.

" That's a lot of numbers."

" We have three more members than Millefiore. One from the Sky, one from the Storm, one from the Rain, one from the Mist and one from the Cloud, and then two Null Elements."

" Then our battle line up has already been decided. The Sky Guardian will be Tsunayoshi-kun. The Storm Guardian will be Gokudera-kun. The Rain Guardian will be Yamamoto-kun. The Null Element will be me and Spanner. For the Mist and Cloud..."

" Let these two battle."

Chrono came out of the base as Aichi and Kai came out soon after with gloves worn on their right hands.

" They fight better when they're together."

" I see. Then the Mist and Cloud will be Aichi-kun and Kai-kun."

" Hold on, Sho-chan. I don't think the one fighting is Ai-chan and Kai. Unless you're telling me they have double personality. Right, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

" Huh?"

" I'm sure you've noticed it the moment they stepped out here."

" W-Well... It's true. I sense something different but it's a familiar presence. I just can't remember it properly."

Aichi smirked as he placed his hand on his waist.

" My, my. I can't believe you forgot about us in those few days. Even though you have went through a fight with us. Maybe this will jolt your memory."

Chrono sighed and took out the hat as Aichi took it and wore it.

" Hello again, young Vongola X."

" Ah! That hat and that speech pattern!"

" Queen Gredora!"

" I've seen that hat somewhere... Oh right! That time when Aichi-san and Kai-san were having a dress up party!"

" Unfortunately, that was a plain lie. It had to be done to prevent the both of you from knowing too much. But since everyone already knows the situation, I decided to show myself."

" Tsuna-nii, what's going on?"

" Um... These two as they currently are... Well..."

" Well? Introduce us. It will be our first meeting like this."

" Y-Yeah... Since they're fighting with us... Well, these two... They are Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora. She-uh-He..."

" Whichever is comfortable for you. In this body and in my real form, I am different."

" Well, in respect that she's in fact, a queen in her world... She's the Queen of her Megacolony clan. Beside her is Intimidating Mutant King, Darkface Alcidies. He's her heir and child. So, as you can see, they've possessed Aichi-san and Kai-san..."

" But since they're still the same person in body, they'll be considered as one. You have no objections do you, Byakuran?"

" No. As long as you choose only one person..."

" And they are one in the same body. So they qualify."

" Hey, Byakuran. What's with them?"

" Seems like an insect Queen and her child wants to play."

Chrono handed Kai 'Darkface' his mask as he wore it before making an outburst.

" How dare you! You're talking to the Queen of Megacolony! The Queen and Mother of all warriors! The mighty Queen!"

" There he goes again..."

" Yeah..."

" And I am her mightiest and strongest warrior, Darkface Alcidies! If you offend Her Majesty, you have just created a sin heavier than-"

" Darkface."

" Y-Yes?!"

" You have repeated this countless of times. So, be silent and stand back."

Darkface covered his mouth and moved back as they sweat dropped.

" So what brings a Queen and her heir to the battlefield?"

" Hm, I don't know. Maybe a feeling? Anyway, our battle line up have been decided."

" Y-Yeah..."

" Vongola, we'll need an update on this situation."

" Yeah..."

The Millefiore Cervello came to explain the Target rules after Kikyo exposed Squalo's location inside the base before they got into their base and got transported to different places. Aichi 'Gredora' and Kai 'Darkface' had all changed to their clothes.

" So you're not going to use the suits?"

" No. This feels much better."

" I can't believe the both of you took over again!"

" I did say that I would take over whenever it felt dangerous."

" But..."

" This is a really dangerous battle with him on the line."

" Byakuran said that he would try to get him before, why? And why did they go into hiding?"

" Well... I can't say it. But whenever I take over his body, I can definitely feel power flowing endlessly... Where it came from... That would be... Something for all of you to find out yourself."

" But if we don't know the reason, it won't be easy to protect him."

" ... It's fine. I'll use this body to do whatever it takes to win this battle, then he would be successfully protected. Darkface."

" Yes, Your Majesty?"

" You still have the memories of your previous Vanguard's body, don't you?"

" Yes."

" Boost up the system for them. Put in everything you know into their defense and offense system."

" Yes!"

Kai 'Darkface' started increasing the system for defense and offense as the three minutes for discussion were over.

" Darkface. Are you done with your upgrades?"

" Yes, Your Majesty!"

" ... Darkface. I want you to stay here as a defense line as well."

" But Your Majesty..."

" I will personally protect this base from the outside in the meantime while all of you command the base."

" Yes, Your Majesty..."

" Do a good work, Darkface. I will make sure to watch over all of you."

" But your airbike..."

" I'll still take it."

They went on their airbikes as the cover over the base was released and they headed out in the airbikes. Aichi 'Gredora' stopped somewhere a little closer to the decoys and base as he got off the airbike. The real Aichi started to communicate with Gredora after that.

 _" Gredora-san. Are you really okay with this?"_

 _" Yes."_

 _" But our powers are at its peak when we're together... You might be in danger yourself."_

 _" It's fine. I've set up my own traps near the base just in case. As long as we stay here, it'll be fine. There's no need to reveal any of your powers."_

 _" Gredora-san..."_

 _" We'll just listen to everything from here."_

Aichi 'Gredora' leaned on the nearby building as he closed his eyes while listening to the battle situation. Almost fifteen minutes into the battle, Kikyo started to make his approach to the base after getting rid of Genkishi as he managed to seal Gokudera's box weapons and went towards the base.

 _" Gredora-san! The base!"_

 _" Don't worry. I control an inexhaustible thread."_

Kikyo was about to arrive at the base when he saw a glow and stopped.

" O-ho. Invisible webs, huh?"

" Can you hear me, those in the base?" Aichi 'Gredora' communicated

 _" Is that you, Your Majesty?!"_

" Yeah. I have delayed Kikyo. Hurry on and escape before he catches up."

 _" Yes!"_

The base went on mobile mode as it drove off.

" O-ho. So they're delaying the inevitable. Looks like I'll have to get through these webs."

He shot out his vines as it exploded upon contact but it didn't make a dent on the webs.

" What?!"

" It's no use. I control an inexhaustible thread."

Aichi 'Gredora' came out of the building.

" O-ho. So you're my next opponent?"

" And you are my next prey."

" I wouldn't like to injure your host's body too badly, so let's just go a little light on it, shall we?"

Kikyo threw another one of his vines to Aichi 'Gredora' as he dodged it.

" A lukewarm attack."

" Like I said, I wouldn't want to injure your host's body too badly. Byakuran-sama wouldn't be pleased."

" Say whatever you like. But you're not going to win here."

He lifted up his hand as the ring with the Vanguard Circle expanded out in a hologram. He took out a card and placed it on the Circle.

" I am going to defeat you here. Bring forth my true form! I summon myself! Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora!"

Instead of a blue Vanguard Circle, a green Vanguard Circle emerged beside him as Gredora's true form appeared from it.

" This is my true form. Now, attack him!"

Gredora and Kikyo started their battle after that.

 _" As I thought, he's strong... I hope delaying him like this will help..."_ Aichi 'Gredora' thought

" O-ho. This is a bit of a troublesome development. It seems like I'll have to take dire action. Forgive me, Byakuran-sama."

Kikyo disappeared as Aichi 'Gredora' gasped. That was when Kikyo appeared beside him and caused an explosion.

" Your Majesty!"

" No way..."

The web went down as Kikyo flew out from the smoke.

" O-ho. Seems like bringing the main body down worked. Let the chase continue."

Inside the base, Kai 'Darkface' growled.

" D-Darkface-san..."

" I'll leave the base from here on."

" W-Wait a minute!"

" I've failed to protect Her Majesty. I have no right to call myself her mighty and strongest warrior if I don't take that detestable one that had injured her down!"

The hatch opened as he jumped out of the base and his ring's Vanguard Circle also expanded.

" I summon my true and mightiest self! Intimidating Mutant King, Darkface Alcidies!"

Just as his true form was summoned, a static noise from a communication came.

 _" Darkface, don't do anything reckless. I'm coming over now."_ It was Aichi 'Gredora'!

" It seems like you're alright, Your Majesty. Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'll take care of this vermin right now."

 _" Darkface, stay back. Head back to the base."_

" I'm sorry for disobeying, Your Majesty."

Kai 'Darkface' took out his communicator as his true self started to battle Kikyo.

" O-ho. Another one. But he's insignificant... Looks like I can let loose on this one."

There was clash of ferocious attacks as explosions occured and caused a smoke screen.

" Where is he?!"

" Over here."

Kikyo appeared behind Kai 'Darkface' as a scream was heard soon after.

" Darkface!"

Kikyo turned behind after dealing with Kai 'Darkface', who was lying unconscious on the ground, as he saw Aichi 'Gredora' with his injuries healed. He ran over to Kai 'Darkface' as Kikyo started to fly off to find their base again. Aichi 'Gredora' laid Kai 'Darkface's' head on his legs as he took out the card and healed him.

" Don't worry, my child. I will take care of the rest. For now..." He took Kai 'Darkface's' hand with the mark as his own mark glowed, " ... Go back home and wait for my news of victory."

The mark on Kai 'Darkface's' hand disappeared as Aichi 'Gredora' removed the glove to confirm that Darkface was safely sent back to Cray before removing the mask and placing both the removed glove and mask on his chest. He laid him back down the ground before he started moving towards the direction Kikyo went to chase after the base. The moment he arrived, Kikyo had broken through all offence and defense systems in the base as Irie started his escape from the destroyed base to prevent Spanner from further harm. Just as Kikyo was about to deliver the final blow, the webs once again appeared to intercept the attack as Aichi 'Gredora' was in front of Irie.

" Hurry and keep escaping."

" Queen Gredora..."

" Go!"

He healed Irie as he nodded after his wounds recovered and started to run.

" You have just crossed the line. I don't let my prey go so easily, especially not after they're hurt my child, my precious Darkface. Prepare for your death."

" O-ho. So you're asking for more beatdown?"

Aichi 'Gredora' kept silent as he took out a card with a silver backing. The ring's Vanguard Circle grew as Gredora's card was still there.

" By paying the cost of discarding a copy of myself, I put my future and everything on the line."

Fifteen more cards with silver backing stacked itself in front of them as a copy of Gredora's card went on top while it started to be engulfed in dark green flames. In the spectating room...

" Eek... What's going on? The cards are looking weird..."

Chrono came back from the bathroom at that time as he saw what was happening and ran to the monitor.

" No... You mustn't do that, Gredora!"

" Chrono-san!"

" You can't summon it! Aichi-san's current body can't sustain that much Stride Force! Gredora!"

Aichi 'Gredora' continued as the card he was holding was also engulfing in dark green flames.

" If I lose, these cards leave the battlefield. For a reckless warrior, last regret! I summon Zoo's Zeroth Dragon! Zeroth Dragon of Death Garden, Zoa! Ultimate Stride!"

Zoa appeared from the giant green Vanguard Circle as it roared.

" What?!"

From Millefiore's spectating room...

" Byakuran, what's that?!"

" ... Zeroth Dragon. So, they still had it with them. Those dragons will be troublesome, but... If only they'd been wielded by the Ai-chan and the others of this time, it would've worked."

" Huh?"

Aichi 'Gredora' suddenly felt a heat pulsating within him as dark green flames started to engulf him and he screamed in pain. The mark started to disappear as Kai, who'd finally woken up, and Gokudera arrived in his airbike.

" Aichi!"

Kai got off the airbike as Gokudera went after Kikyo, who'd take the opportunity to go after Irie. Zoa roared again before disappearing as the cards burned up. The mark disappeared as Aichi stumbled before falling backwards, the hat also coming off his head.

" Gredora... san..."

Kai caught him just before he fell to the ground as the hat landed on Aichi's now motionless body.

" Aichi! Aichi! Hey, hang in there! Respond to me, Aichi!"

Kai started feeling for a pulse as Irie's scream suddenly echoed.

" No..."

To his demise, it was announced that the Millefiore had won the Choice battle. Reborn and the others came soon after as Chrono took over in taking care of Aichi while the others went ahead to find Tsuna and the others.

" I was afraid this would happen... I even gave them instructions. And yet..."

" Aichi... Will Aichi be alright?"

" At least his pulse is still there, that means his body didn't go into complete shock from the summoning."

" What was that unit?"

" ... I'm sorry. I can't say much."

" Then what about Aichi?"

" Kai-san. You have to be prepared to what I'm about to say now."

" Just say it. I want to know what's wrong with Aichi."

" After summoning that unit with his current body, his body went on a shutdown and then awakened a new power."

" What do you mean?"

" He's in a comatose state and his new powers... If he's awakened in an incomplete state of mind, he'll lose his sense of self."

" Lose his sense of self...?"

" That power was meant to be awakened when his imagination power is stronger. But this situation is so new to his body... He might not be able to..."

" Don't worry. He'll definitely be alright." A voice said

They heard the fluttering of a cape as they turned behind to see a girl.

" You're..."

" Let's head to where the two Families are first."

The girl walked over to them as she took the hat off from Aichi and placed something, shocking both Kai and Chrono. The items were then covered back up by the hat as she stood up.

" Now, let's go. As long as they are with him, he'll awaken soon. Now, let's head to where they are."

" Y-Yeah..."

Kai carried Aichi while hoping for the best as they overheard the conversation between Irie and Byakuran.

" I object. Byakuran. As boss of Millefiore's Black Spell... I hold half of the authority to decide."

" The other boss of Millefiore?!"

" Ah! Aichi-san, Kai-san and Chrono-san!"

While the girl, Yuni, continued her statement, Aichi suddenly squirmed as Kai laid his body down while still holding his head up.

" Aichi?"

A bright rainbow aura started engulfing him as Chrono gasped.

" It's already started!"

" Aichi!"

A glow came from under the hat as Kai lifted it up. The pacifiers Yuni left with him glowed brightly as he shut one of his eyes to get away from the glare from the light.

" What's going on?!"

Aichi opened his eyes as the glow started fading.

" Kai-kun...?"

" Aichi, are you feeling better?"

" Yeah... There was a warm light..."

" That's good. You're feeling better and that's all I need to know."

" But Gredora-san..."

" Don't worry. I'll check up on her later. Just focus on resting."

" Yes..."

Aichi fell back asleep as Kai looked at the pacifiers.

" Why did they glow?"

" I don't know but he's alright now."

They heard Byakuran's laugh as they turned to him.

" So, that's it. I see."

" What?!"

" Well, that's exactly why I need him so badly. So you knew about it, Yuni-chan."

" Yeah, that's right."

" But it doesn't seem like he's the only one who can make the pacifiers shine so brightly. That's why you asked Tsunayoshi-kun to protect you too?"

" If that's so?"

" Then it gives me a good reason to take you back with me too. Now, come back to me, Yuni-chan."

" Stay away! We can't leave our souls to you anymore!"

" What kind of nonsense are you saying? If you're going to take that and run, I'll chase you to the end of the Earth and take it back. Let's return now. Come back to me. Here."

Chrono intercepted just as Reborn shot his gun.

" You're not laying a hand on her. Now, let's go! Kai-san, follow me too!"

Kai nodded as he carried Aichi and they made their way to Tsuna and the others. Kikyo and the others attacked them, in attempt to get Yuni and Aichi, as Squalo intercepted the attack. Tsuna decided to protect Yuni as they quickly went to the base where the Flame Ring Teleportation System was. Kai handed Aichi to Chrono as he headed into the base. While Mukuro appeared with his real illusion to stop Byakuran, they escaped back to Namimmori. Kai went into the base after that.

" Shindou! Is Aichi alright?!"

" Yeah. He's still sound asleep."

Kai heaved a sigh of relief, he handed the Arcobaleno pacifiers to Yuni as they rested up for awhile after changing. Kai waited for Aichi to wake up in their room as there was knock on the door.

" Who is it?"

" It's me, Kai-san."

" ... Come in."

Tsuna opened the door as he entered their room.

" What do you want?"

" U-Um... Reborn asked us to gather in front of Shoichi-kun's device... And he meant everyone from the past."

" ... I'll get ready. If there's nothing else, then get out."

" Y-Yes..."

Tsuna left as Chrono entered immediately after.

" Kai-san."

" Shindou."

" I heard everything. We wouldn't want Aichi-san to head back with that aura. I'll try to suppress it. But the rest depends on himself."

" Yeah."

Chrono went over to Aichi as he placed his hand on his forehead. Chrono concentrated as the aura was slowly suppressed into Aichi's body.

" This should be fine now. You should head on soon. I'll see you guys when you come back."

" Yeah."

Kai carried Aichi on his back as they headed to the once Merone base and returned to the past. The Arcobalenos showed up as Kai scoffed.

" I'm going back."

" W-Wait, Kai-san!"

" This is important since he's also a Guardian. Just pass the message to him after he wakes up."

" Hmph."

Yuni begun to pray as Primo appeared from the ring. Kai listened carefully even though he pretended he wasn't as Primo disappeared after finishing his talk. Reborn started to assign the tutors after that.

" The Guardian of the Storm ring, Gokudera... gets the Storm Arcobaleno, Fong."

" The Guardian of the Rain ring, Yamamoto... gets the Rain Arcobaleno, Colonello."

" The Guardian of the Cloud ring, Hibari... gets the Cloud Arcobaleno, Skull."

" The Guardian of the Mist rings, Chrome and Aichi... gets the Mist Arcobaleno, Mammon."

" The Guardian of the Sun ring, Ryohei... gets me."

After Kai finished listening to who would be tutoring Aichi, he left silently as he took a cab back to his apartment. Once he'd arrived, he opened the door to his apartment and laid Aichi down on the bed after removing his shoes. Sensing a presence at the door, he quickly turned to the door as he saw Hibari.

" When did you follow us back here?"

" It doesn't matter. I came to return this to him."

Kai noticed the handkerchief in his hand as he looked back up at Hibari.

" And? What do you want?"

" From the battle in Nami-Middle. I'm giving it back."

Hibari tossed the handkerchief to Kai.

" That took long enough."

" Whatever."

Hibari left while closing the door as Kai heard Aichi waking up. He turned to the bed as Aichi opened his eyes.

" Kai-kun..."

" I'm here."

" Where are we...?"

" Back in the past. I'll keep you updated on what's going on. Just stay like that and rest while I explain everything."

" Yeah..."

Kai sat beside Aichi as he explained what had happened after he'd fallen back asleep and why they were back in the past as Aichi listened while nodding.

" I see... So that's what's going on... And where's the pacifiers?"

" Lal Mirch is keeping them safe in the future. What's most important now is you rest up before the inheritance test starts."

" Yeah..."

Suddenly, Aichi's ring glowed as indigo flames appeared in front of them. A man looking like Mukuro appeared in front of them.

" This is a surprise. I never expected two Mist Guardians. I am the first-generation Guardian of the Mist Ring, Daemon Spade."

There was silence in the air after that.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 9! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

After their meeting with Daemon Spade, Aichi and Kai had been waiting for the inheritance test for a few days as they were now walking to Card Capital while Aichi looked at his ring.

" So there's been nothing going on?"

" No... But I'm more worried about Chrome-san... I heard she's been missing for a few days now."

" Dokuro's missing?"

" Yeah..."

Suddenly, his phone rang as he picked it up.

" Kyoko-san? It's rare for you to call. What?! Chrome-san is... Can I talk to her? ... Chrome-san? Are you alright? Yes, it's me. You want me to go over too? ... If it makes you feel better... I'll be going over then."

Aichi hung his phone up as he kept it in his pocket.

" What's wrong, Aichi?"

" Chrome-san is back but she's acting weird. I'm sorry, Kai-kun. I have to go to Kokuyo Land. Chrome-san wants me to talk to her alone."

" I'm going with you."

" But..."

" Let's go."

" Y-Yeah..."

They contacted their friends as they headed to Kokuyo Land. Aichi rushed inside as he finally saw Chrome with Kyoko and the others.

" Chrome-san. I'm here."

Aichi kneeled down in front of Chrome as Kai watched from a distance.

" How are you feeling? Don't worry. You don't really have to fight if you don't want to."

 _" Something... doesn't feel right."_ Kai thought

Kai lit up his Cloud flames as it faltered. Kai's eyes widened as he ran over to Aichi and the others.

" Get away from there!"

" Huh?"

Aichi was about to stand up as Chrome suddenly grabbed his wrist. Upon contact, Aichi sensed something wrong as footsteps were heard and they screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna and the others heard the screams as they ran towards the entrance. Kai was thrown out of the entrance as he slid to a stop.

" Kai-san!"

" Damn it! Give Aichi back!"

" Kai-san, are you okay?!"

" Yeah but Aichi and the others..."

They saw Chrome on the top of the entrance as Kai checked his flames again.

" Quit your act, Daemon Spade!"

" ... Hm. Interesting. So you use the flames to perceive an illusion?"

" A man's voice?!"

" Then..."

Daemon replaced the illusion of Chrome as he explained what was happening as Kai looked at the screen.

" Where's Aichi?!"

" I have a special test area for him. If you want to help him, then enter with the other Guardians."

Daemon disappeared as they ran into the building after an entrance opened up. Soon after, they fell into a trap hole as Kai woke up in a tavern.

" This place is..."

" Welcome to my illusionary space."

Kai looked in front as he gasped. Aichi was there with his spear as he smirked.

" I'll take my time to play with you."

" Aichi! ... No. You're still Daemon Spade, aren't you?!"

" You're half right and wrong. I'm borrowing his body to test the capacity of his powers."

" What?!"

" But I'm fairly surprised that he hasn't awoken to so much powers in this body of his."

" I'm going to get him out of you! Just wait for me, Aichi!"

" Still it took me some time to fully control him, his willpower is stronger than I thought."

" Then that means he's still resisting even now! I'm not going to let you have your way!"

" Then come at me."

Kai injected his flames into his box weapon as his sword appeared. Aichi's flame lit up as his spear was surrounded by it. Rock appeared around him as they charged towards Kai.

" What?!"

Kai lit up his flames again as he dodged to the left after his flames wavered in the right. The real rocks created cracks upon impact to the ground.

" The way you work around the illusions are interesting too. Show me more."

Mist surrounded them as Aichi disappeared in it. Kai watched his flames again as he dodged another pile of rocks that were coming at him. He then remembered his training in the future.

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _They were in the training room after taking Gredora and Darkface's advices as Chrono began the next training._

 _" Huh?! You want us to fight each other?!"_

 _" That's right."_

 _" But why? You said that we would fight better when we're together."_

 _" That's why you need to learn how each of your powers work. For example, if Aichi-san were to use illusions to deceive the enemy then Kai-san would need to navigate and avoid those illusions. And when Kai-san activates his own power along with the Propagation factor of the Cloud flames, Aichi-san would need to know the most effective illusions to work it. In other words, hiding the fake amongst the real. For now, I want Kai-san to get used to how illusions work and how to perceive between real and fake illusions."_

 _" And how do I do that?"_

 _" Just being used to it isn't going to work, so let's make use of those flames of yours."_

 _" My flames?"_

 _" That's right. It's all in your concentration. For example, if you're stuck in a illusionary mist, there'll be many real and fake illusions hidden. So when that time comes, spread invisible Cloud flames around yourself. The wider the parameter of those invisible flames, the faster you take to avoid the real illusions once they enter the parameter of the flames. But take note that you must never waver or lose your concentration."_

 _~ Flashback end~_

Kai dodged another real illusion as he heard a chuckle.

" You won't get anywhere with just dodging."

" I know. Besides, I already figured out where you are."

" What?"

Kai quickly slashed behind him after he landed as there was a clash of weapons heard and Aichi appeared.

" How?!"

" You were so focused on figuring out how I managed to perceive your illusions with my Cloud flames and you never paid attention to the other flame I lit up."

" Other flame?!"

Kai lifted up his hand as a rainbow flame was lit up on his other ring.

" What?!"

" This is mine and Aichi's Flames of Bond."

" Flames of Bond?!"

 _" Kai-kun..."_

Aichi clenched his head as his other ring also lit up with the same flames. Kai caught Aichi just as he collapsed as the illusionary space disappeared along with the mist. Tsuna and the others also got out of the illusionary space as they looked in front to see Daemon after Chrome managed to break the dome.

" Daemon Spade!"

" You two are interesting."

" You've lost already! We beat your illusions!"

" Oh? Unfortunately, all those illusions weren't my doing."

" What?!"

" I've been controlling his body. In other words, all the illusions I've been channeling were all through his powers."

" From Aichi-san?!"

" Although, I have to say. This might be just the beginning of his powers."

" What?!"

" I suppose I can deem him worthy of my inheritance if he was more brutal with using the power."

" Aichi won't be that sort of person like you are!"

" We'll see."

Aichi opened his eyes as Kai checked on him.

" Kai-kun..."

" You alright?"

" Yeah... I'm sorry..."

" Don't worry. Nobody got hurt too badly."

" Still, his unawakened powers are quite interesting. It might even match mine once he gets even stronger."

" You're not going to take over Aichi again! Not on my watch!"

" Yes, I know that very well. Still, I'm quite surprised. You hold great conviction in your childish prattle. That is why I must shatter that conviction."

" What does he intend to do?"

" It seems I must beat you senseless to change your minds. Though this isn't how I prefer to operate... Vongola Decimo! You and I shall engage in direct combat."

Tsuna and Daemon started to fight as Tsuna fired his X Burner after Daemon surrounded him in his illusionary mist. Once the mist disappeared, Kyoko and the others were in the way of his X Burner's fire as Mukuro quickly took over to stop it.

" Rokudo Mukuro!"

" I see. So, you've been the one tormenting Chrome and stopping me from communicating with Aichi these past few days."

" What?! That's why Aichi didn't know...?!"

" That's right."

Tsuna immediately started fighting with Daemon again as he used his X Burner to defeat him and he disappeared. Soon after, Daemon appeared again as he deemed Chrome worthy as well after she turned back to normal and after Primo appeared to talk to him.

" Aichi, bring out your Vongola Box."

" Yeah..."

Aichi took out his Vongola Box as the Mist flames went into both the Vongola Boxes.

" Kai-kun..."

" ... As much as I don't like him, his powers can still be used."

" Yeah..."

Kai left with Aichi in the middle of Primo's talk as he immediately headed back to his apartment. He laid Aichi down on the bed once they arrived as he sat down beside him.

" How are you feeling?"

" I'm just fine... I'm just a little drained from the control..."

" I'm sorry. If only I'd noticed his trickery earlier..."

" No, it was part of the test... It was needed for me to pass too... But thank you, Kai-kun... I wouldn't have gotten free if you didn't call for me with the Flames of Bond..."

" I had to, so that I could bring you back. I'm glad you're feeling better. Now, you should rest. Tomorrow..."

" I know... I guess we didn't get to meet everyone today... I was hoping we could before we go back there..."

" Me too, Aichi."

" Let's win this time and create a peaceful future for everyone..."

" Yeah."

The next morning, both went to the Namimmori Shrine and met with Tsuna and the others before they were transported to the future with the Ten Years Bazooka again. They headed back to the base after that as Kai continued on with carrying Aichi on his back.

" I'm sorry, Kai-kun..."

" No, you don't have to be. Daemon was the one that drained your strength after all."

" But..."

" It's alright, Aichi. We're reaching the base soon anyway. We'll ask Shindou on a way to get your strength back."

" Yeah... I wonder how Gredora-san and Darkface-san are now..."

" Me too, even though that guy is a little irritating with his repeated speeches. He does that because he really loves Gredora as his Mother and Queen."

" Yeah..."

Once they arrived at the base, they went to their separate ways as Kai knocked on the door to Chrono's room.

" Come in."

Kai opened the door as Chrono smiled.

" Welcome back. It's been only ten minutes though..."

" Yeah. But Shindou... We need your help."

" Something happened to Aichi-san?"

" Yeah."

Kai explained what had happened as he laid Aichi on the bed upon Chrono's instructions.

" That Daemon Spade... How could he have just used his untapped powers?! This is dangerous right after the Zoa summoning!"

" Will you be able to find out why he can't regain his strength?"

" It'll take awhile but I'll try my best. Just stay with him when I tell you to."

Chrono pressed a button inside a drawer as his bed became a platform with a glass encasing Aichi inside.

" Just don't panic, Aichi-san. I'll get this done as soon as I can. And don't tell anyone about this device. I moved it here without their knowledge."

" Alright."

A hologram keyboard appeared as Chrono started typing something in while checking the screens that appeared.

" I thought so."

" What's wrong?"

" After summoning Zoa, in this time, we have something called the Stride Force. His Stride Force that should've have been active in your time has awakened. Now that Daemon has used it to make the illusions, his Stride Force is sapping his energy away so that it'll regain its strength first."

" But then, Aichi..."

" His body will continue to be weak as long as his Stride Force doesn't regain its original strength. I have to give him the Stride Force."

" Then please do it!"

" But it's risky. You guys have never experienced it before. Any strain in absorption could risk him losing his sense of self. We had the pacifiers before to aid him but now, it really all depends on his willpower. Will you be willing to take that risk?"

" No way..."

" Kai-kun..."

Kai turned to Aichi to see him nodding as he clenched his fists before making a decision.

" Do it, Shindou. If anything happens, I'll take responsibility."

" Alright. Then please get ready, Aichi-san. This is going to be a painful process but if you're that determined, then I have no way to say no."

" Yeah..."

" Then I'll start now."

Chrono pressed a key as the platform started to glow. Aichi winced as he held in the pain he was feeling from the absorption of the Stride Force.

" Hang in there, Aichi!"

" Don't worry, Aichi-san. Just a little more left..."

The moment the bar shown on the screen had hit 100%, Chrono immediately stopped the process as the glass casing opened up.

" Go, Kai-san. He needs your support at this time."

" Yeah..."

Kai went over to Aichi as he sat down beside him and held his hand.

" Aichi? Can you hear me?"

Aichi opened his eyes slightly after hearing his voice.

" Kai-kun...?"

" Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?"

" I'm just fine... I just need a bit of sleep..."

" Anyway, if that aura never showed up, then it means that he has successfully absorbed the Stride Force without any accidents."

" What a relief..."

" Aichi-san should rest now. I'll keep this on just in case anything happens."

Chrono took out a pillow and blanket as he put the pillow under Aichi's head while covering the blanket over Aichi as he slowly fell asleep again.

" So he's really alright?"

" Yeah, don't worry, Kai-san."

" Yeah... But what about the security cameras? I'm pretty sure Giannini would be making his usual checks right now."

" Don't worry. I've made sure the cameras are viewing different things in both of our rooms."

" I see. Oh yeah. Shindou, about those two..."

" Those two? Oh, Gredora and Darkface? Don't worry about them either. I went to see them just now. They're doing just fine. Darkface is active enough to keep talking nonsense too."

" I see. It's a relief since Aichi was worried about them."

" I'm sure you were too. But you'll have to let them continue to take over your bodies at will."

" Why?"

" As a full fledged and powerful warrior and queen, Gredora is experienced in whatever combat there is and she's trained Darkface the same way. And with them taking over your bodies, they know very well which fighting style works the best according to your strengths and weaknesses."

" Oh... I guess it's alright for this last battle... But Gredora won't be able to do anything now that Aichi's like this..."

" She'll figure out a way. Gredora's not the Megacolony Queen for nothing."

" Well, alright..."

" It's already close to night, so head to sleep. I have an extra mattress ready."

" No. Can I sleep beside Aichi? In case something happens to him overnight?"

" I'm gonna be monitoring him at all times. I have a buddy who'll be doing the monitoring too while I'm asleep. So there's nothing to worry about."

" But I still want to."

" Alright. I'll get a bigger blanket and an extra pillow then."

Kai nodded as Chrono handed him the pillow and larger blanket. He handed the smaller blanket back to Chrono as Kai laid his head on the pillow while covering the blanket over both him and Aichi. He held Aichi's hand as he fell asleep beside him while gripping his hand. Chrono sighed while watching them as he took out his phone to call someone after remembering something.

" Hey, it's me."

 _" Chrono? What's wrong, calling me this late at night?"_

" No... I just felt like it."

 _" Is the real final battle approaching?"_

" Yeah. But it's not really going too well with these two..."

 _" They're from the past, so of course it's a little hard for them to adjust to Cray's Stride Force. You did hand them the rings, didn't you?"_

" Yeah, but they never got to really try anything else other than lighting up the Flames of Bond."

 _" That's already an achievement. It's hard to light up those flames without at least just a little bit of Stride Force in their bodies."_

" Apparently, their bodies must've started taking in this times' Stride Force. They felt nauseous the moment they stepped into this time after all."

 _" That's good then. Is that all you want to say?"_

" Well, I..."

 _" If there's nothing else, then I'll have to hang up. I still need to finish a little bit more work."_

" W-Wait a minute, Ibuki!"

 _" ... I'm listening."_

" ... I love you... I'll see you soon." As he said those words, Chrono could feel his cheeks flushing

 _" ... Yeah. I love you too. Goodnight, Chrono."_

" Goodnight, Ibuki."

Chrono put down his phone as he smiled a little after that small conversation. He set up a mattress beside the screens as the same purple mark appeared in his hand.

" I'll be counting on you to watch over them, partner. Call me if there's any changes."

Chrono fell asleep as well as a holographic blue dragon came out of the mark and nodded. The next morning, Chrono woke up and yawned as he saw his companion dragon.

" Hey. Thanks for staying up and helping me out. You can head back for your rest."

The dragon nodded again as he returned to the mark. Chrono got up and checked on the screens as he got normal readings.

" What a relief."

He heard a groan as he saw Kai waking up.

" Morning, Kai-san."

" Oh, Shindou... Morning."

" Had a good rest last night?"

" Yeah, somewhat..."

" Don't worry. Aichi-san's making a steady recovery."

" That's good..."

" I'll wash up and get our breakfast. You can stay with him while I'm at it."

" Yeah..."

Chrono went to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day as he then headed to the kitchen to see Tsuna and the others already eating.

" Morning, everyone!"

" Good morning, Chrono-san!"

" I came to get breakfast for Aichi-san, Kai-san and myself."

" You're not going to eat here?"

" No. Aichi-san's still not feeling so good. It's probably because the sudden events are taking a toll on his body. But he's recovering well. I'm pretty sure he'll recover by next morning."

" But do we even have that time before Byakuran and the real Six Funeral Wreaths strike?"

" Probably not but it's our best shot."

" I see..."

" Anyway, three plates of omelettes for us will do! Thanks a lot!"

" No problem!"

Chrono took the tray of food and drinks as he headed back to his room. He opened the door to his room as he saw that Kai had already gotten ready for the morning while Aichi seemed to have just woken up.

" Good morning, Aichi-san."

" Good morning, Chrono-kun..."

" You seem to be feeling better. When did you wake up?"

" Right after you went out to get our breakfast. I've already mildly prepared him for the morning."

" I see. Then let's go ahead and start eating our breakfast."

" Yeah."

Chrono gave their plates and drinks to them as Kai fed Aichi while eating at the same time and Chrono ate while continuing to monitor Aichi's condition.

" You don't have to feed me... I can do that myself... You should eat more too..."

" No, you're still a little weak. Besides, I can at least multitask so it's no problem. Here, open your mouth."

" Alright..."

This continued until Giannini's announcement as Chrono quickly finished his meal and stood up.

" The two of you should hurry and prepare yourselves. I don't think I like the sound of that announcement. I'll quickly come back once I find out what's happening."

" Be careful, Chrono-kun..."

" Yeah."

Chrono ran out of the room as the two quickly finished up their meals as well. Kai helped Aichi to change his clothes as explosions suddenly shook the base once they were done changing.

" W-What...?!"

" Don't worry, I'm going to protect you!"

Kai took their box weapons and Aichi's spear as he carried him after packing everything into a waist bag. He ran out of the room as they managed to reconvene with Chrono, who was with Tsuna and the others. Yuni also came running to them with Kyoko and the others just running to them from around the corner. Squalo came up to them as well as an explosion broke the wall behind him and Zakuro emerged from the smoke.

" Idjit, found you two."

" That's the magma freak!"

" P-Pretty sure his name was Zakuro!"

" How did he locate our base?!"

" And break in so easily?!"

" I was pretty lost when the teleportation system blew up with my transmitter and radar broken into pieces."

After Zakuro said that, he yawned.

" Idjit, things tend to work themselves out."

A tick mark appeared on Gokudera's head as he lit up his flame.

" Bastard! Don't mess with us!"

" This guy's weird." Yamamoto added, lighting up his flames

Squalo stopped them as they looked at him.

" You guys can't do anything here. Take them both out of here."

" Huh? Get out of here? But you can't take him on alone..."

" Don't you understand?! We're already under attack!"

They turned in front as they saw the invisible Storm flames being countered by Squalo's Rain flames.

" Man... If he wasn't there, we would've been reduced to ashes..."

" So, he's countering the Storm flames with his Rain flames of Tranquility?"

" Yeah, that's right."

" I hate to admit it since he was Aichi's enemy before but... We really would've been done for without him around to help..."

" I'm staying here with you, Squalo!"

" Shut up! You still don't get it, do you? I want to be alone so I can go crazy, sneaky and quiet!"

They all sweat dropped at that.

" Uh... Well... I guess we could let him..."

" I don't think he'll even be fighting sneaky and quietly..."

" Kai-kun, don't be rude..."

" It's true though."

" Even so..."

Aichi suddenly stopped as he closed his eyes.

" Aichi?"

Suddenly, Aichi put out his hand as an orb surrounded by a rainbow light trapped Zakuro.

" What is this, idjit?!"

" Aichi, what did you?!"

" ... This is his limit already...?"

Aichi winced as steam suddenly came from his right hand. Kai gasped as he saw the green mark.

" Gredora?!"

" Yeah..."

" It's reckless to just use his powers again!"

" I know but we are not getting anywhere if that monster roams around to hunt us down... This will delay him for a few minutes..."

" At this pace, you're going to lose the link between you and his body! It'll take even more time to form the link again!"

" I don't mind... If using his power helps us, even a bit... Then it's fine if I get sent back to Cray permanently..."

" You're really reckless, you know that? ... Everyone! You heard Gredora! Let's hurry and get out of here!"

" Y-Yeah!"

" I told you, I'll stay behind to fight him! Just hurry and get out with those two!"

" Y-Yes!"

" I'll carry Irie!"

" I'll take care of Lal! Let's go!"

They went to get the two from the infirmary as they exited the base from a secret entrance. They then thought about the next step of hiding Yuni and Aichi from the incoming real Six Funeral Wreaths when the ground started shaking.

" This is bad! Everyone, get down!"

They ducked the moment Chrono said that as the entrance behind them emitted explosions. Squalo's communication that had came a few moments later was soon cut off.

" Looks like it's really getting crazy down there..."

" It's obvious that guy will break out with force... The limit of his powers have been reached the moment I put up that barrier..."

" Then what's Aichi-san's real condition?"

" Pretty weak... I can't even move so much anymore... His body is surprisingly frail for someone like him..."

" ... I might know why. But we have to go to that realtor first and hide ourselves."

" Right!"

They got up and started running to the realtor as they met a man named Kawahira. They were then allowed to hide in the realtor as Kai and Chrono hid behind a wall with Aichi 'Gredora' also closely listening to the situation. They heaved a sigh of relief when Zakuro suddenly flew off in a random direction.

" That guy..."

" Gredora?"

" Something's definitely not normal about him... I can't quite put my finger on it though..."

" It's fine. You should rest so that Aichi-san's body can recover quicker too. I'll do something about his exhausted powers."

" Yeah, I'll be counting on you..."

Aichi 'Gredora' drifted off to sleep as Chrono lit up his own ring.

" Your flame is different from ours..."

Chrono's flame was a clear and calm purple instead of the usual fierce flames of the Cloud.

" Aichi-san and your Flame of Bond is a rainbow because you two have a very special relationship and bond to add it up. It's complicated but it shows that your bond with Aichi-san is eternal."

" Then the rings with our Vanguard Circle have different flame patterns too?"

" Yeah. For example, for my clear and calm Cloud flames on my ring is how my special someone is feeling right now or something like that. It's this connection that comes from the rings. Just as I can feel how he's been and whether his day was good and all, the ring helps to tell me all of it."

" 'He'?"

" Y-Yeah... Kai-san, he's someone you've never seen for a long time. One of your other best friends."

" I think... I can remember him. But it's really been some time since I moved out at that age."

" That's good enough. When you see him again in your time, give him a good smack to the head, will you?"

" Huh?"

" He needs to wake up. And it's only in your time. You'll understand what I mean when the time comes."

" Okay."

Chrono smiled as he placed his hand on Aichi's forehead with his ring still lit up.

" I'm transferring some of my own Stride Force to him. Don't worry. He'll be alright afterwards."

" Yeah."

Chrono removed his hand soon afterwards as Yamamoto and the others headed back to the base to check on Squalo.

" We should be safe for now... But that Kawahira... I could also sense something different about him, similarly to Gredora."

" I had the same thought too but we can only focus on defeating Byakuran first."

" Yeah."

Lambo suddenly woke up and started making a fuss as Chrono went over to try to stop him.

" Hey! Don't be too loud! You're going to disturb Aichi-san!"

" Yeah, Lambo! And stop bugging Yuni! ... Yuni, are you okay?"

They turned to Yuni, who was turning a little pale.

" You look pale. Is something wrong?"

" Her face is blue."

" Yuni, are you okay?"

" Tsuna-kun. It's not just Yuni-chan. Chrome-chan's also not feeling well."

" Oh, you're right. Are you in pain?"

" N-No, boss..."

" Something's near..."

" The enemy?!"

Kai held Aichi tighter as the others went towards the door.

" No... It's close... Much closer..."

Kai thought about it before lighting up his Cloud flames again. It flickered in a direction as Kai followed its direction and gasped.

" It's that cow kid!"

" Huh?!"

They turned to Lambo as they suddenly saw Mist flames leaking out of him.

" Lambo... You're..."

" I don't like when people escape when I attack from the outside, so I snuck inside."

'Lambo' turned into Torikabuto as they gasped. Torikabuto flew out of the realtor as Kikyo and Bluebell were also outside waiting for him.

" Ho, ho. Although we unfortunately didn't manage to capture Aichi-sama, at least we retrieved Yuni-sama. Allow us to handle this while you deliver Yuni-sama, Torikabuto."

Torikabuto nodded.

" Looks like they came with a thorough strategy."

" But how did they find us?"

" We can talk later! We can't let them take Yuni!"

" I'll help too! Kai-san, take care of Aichi-san!"

Kai nodded as he brought Aichi a little further into the realtor. Chrono made sure they were safely out of enemy range before his purple mark emerged.

" I'll be counting on you, partner! Go as wild as you want!"

The light in his eyes flashed purple for a few moments before his demeanour changed.

" Yeah, leave it to me, Chrono!"

Bluebell and Kikyo initiated their attacks as gear shield protected them.

" My clan is famed for its time manipulating ability. I'll be giving this back to you."

The attacks bounced back to Bluebell and Kikyo as they dodged it. Torikabuto was flying further away when two Lightning foxes attacked him. Yuni began falling when she was caught by a lightning net. She was then carried up by a man as she blushed.

" Are you hurt? Princess..."

" G-Gamma..."

" Princess!"

" We're here to protect you!"

" Nosaru... Tazaru!"

The fight continued as Kai focused on protecting Aichi. That was when the others started talking about the Open Carnage Box on Torikabuto before they started acting weird.

" Everyone? What's wrong?!"

" The surrounding is spinning!"

" An illusion..."

Kai looked down as he saw Aichi already awake.

" Aichi! Or... Gredora?"

" No... Gredora-san temporarily went back to Cray..."

" But what were you talking about an illusion?"

" They've been trapped in Torikabuto's illusion... I've got to help them..."

" No! They're after you too!"

" ... Alright then... I'll put my trust on Chrome-san..."

" Huh? Chrome?"

" Boss! To the right of the Sky child!"

Kai turned to Chrome as he saw the lenses from her Mist Owl's Cambio Forma.

" Daemon Spade's Devil Lens... That's our Mist Vongola Box's power..."

" I didn't like that guy one bit. But, it helped us our big time."

" Yeah... I'm a little disappointed... I'm still too weak to fight properly..."

" Don't worry, Aichi. You'll be recovering soon for sure."

" Yeah..."

The fight ended with Kikyo and Bluebell retreating after Tsuna defeated Torikabuto as they entered the realtor again. The mark on Chrono's hand faded as he opened his eyes again.

" That was one tough battle! That illusion caught us really badly!"

Chrono went to help the injured members as Aichi stood up with Kai's help.

" I'll help out too..."

" No, Aichi-san! You've just recovered! Sit down and rest!"

" It's okay... I'm starting to feel better..."

" But first... We'll lightly treat everyone and then head off to another location. Staying here will only cause more trouble."

" You're right."

Yuni them suggested the forest as Tsuna wondered about her reason before they all agreed on it and set off to the forest.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 10! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Once everyone as lightly treated for their injuries, they moved to the forest as Kai leaned Aichi on a rock.

" Thank you, Kai-kun."

" Yeah. You definitely sound better. Did Gredora do something?"

" I'm not sure. But I definitely feel a lot more better."

" Then that's a relief. Now, you should stay here while I help out with treating their injuries. Sasagawa's yells are starting to get on my nerves."

" Don't go too far when stopping him..."

" I know."

Kai walked off to help with the treatments as Aichi looked around. Tsuna and the others were beside Lal and Irie and discussing about the next step with Yuni while she explained about her powers and Byakuran's powers. Aichi giggled a little when he saw Tsuna's panic about the final battle taking place at dawn.

 _" It reminds me so much of everyone at Card Capital when I see them together like this..."_ Aichi thought

However, the discussion quickly escalated to an argument from the injured ones as Aichi sweat dropped at the situation.

" At this rate..."

 _" Let me take over."_ He heard a voice

 _" Gredora-san!"_

 _" I'll take over the situation. Those warriors need to stay silent if they want to stay alive."_

 _" Y-Yes..."_

Aichi closed his eyes as the green mark appeared on his hand. His eyes opened again as he stood up and took out his spear. He then proceeded to the others, who were still arguing, as the spear made a long extension from his powers and he swung it to the arguing group, who all tried to dodge even in their injured state.

" Injured warriors should just stay silent and listen."

" A-Aichi-san! You're alright now?!"

" Yeah. But you still take an awfully long time to realize who I really am, Decimo."

" Huh? ... Ah-"

" What were you doing, Sendou?!" Gokudera cut him off

" Isn't it obvious? I said it already. Injuried warriors should stand down."

" What warriors?! You were also all beaten down and couldn't fight!"

" ... Pardon?"

" U-Uh oh..." Chrono muttered

Chrono immediately turned to Kai as he quickly put on the mask after seeing the change of demeanour. Letting him stomp over in rage, it was obvious that Darkface had also taken over.

" You scum! How dare you speak so lowly towards Queen Gredora?!"

" What Queen?! He's obviously a boy!"

" You listen carefully! You're talking to the Mother of all warriors and the Queen of our clan, Megacolony! Being rude to her means that you've made a sin heavier than this mother planet!"

" T-That speech pattern..."

" They're acting so differently today..."

" Sawada, what's the meaning of this?"

" U-Uh... I want to explain but... If this gets any worse, we might have more casualties..."

The argument was still continuing within Kai 'Darkface', Nosaru and Tazaru.

" You wanna fight, you little insect?!"

" If so, then bring it on! We'll take on you puny little insect!"

" What?! I am the mighty warrior to the Queen! I won't lose to a showdown!"

" ... Darkface."

" Y-Yes?!"

" Stand back."

" But Queen Gredora..."

" Did you not hear me, dear Darkface? Stand back."

" Y-Yes!"

Kai 'Darkface' retreated behind Aichi 'Gredora', who was emitting a very fierce dark green aura.

" How dare you call my children weak insects, you lowly humans... Moreover, calling my precious child, Darkface, a puny insect."

" Ah... She's angry..."

" I'll teach you two how I discipline rude children."

Two screams filled the air as a few minutes later, Aichi 'Gredora' and Kai 'Darkface' were now sitting beside Tsuna after Aichi 'Gredora' wore his hat, given by Chrono, while Tsuna explained the situation again to those who didn't know what was happening.

" Uh... So, introducing them again... This is Queen Gredora, in Planet Cray, she's the Queen of her clan, Megacolony. Her child, Darkface 'Alicides', he's the strongest warrior in Megacolony. This is a temporary possession. Basically, these two have taken over Aichi-san and Kai-san's bodies with their permissions. You see, Queen Gredora has trained all of her clan's warriors in all her life so when it comes to fighting experience, she's actually an expert at it."

" Hmph! Now you know the true strength of Queen Gredora!"

" And moreover... Offending Darkface and even mentioning that insects are weak... really ticks her off. Megacolony is a giant army of strong insects and they're not your average insects either. Gredora has trained each and every one of them with her own hands. Who knows, their fighting prowess might even exceed you two."

" This is what happens whenever you don't get along with everyone, Nosaru, Tazaru. Hurry up and apologise to them."

" Yes, Princess... We're really sorry..."

" Then I'll accept their apology. Back to the topic of the strategy for tomorrow's final battle... I've arrived here to provide as much advice and help as I can. Don't worry, our hosts' will also be listening in."

" Y-Yes..."

" First, even as we have injured members, they still have each of their own strengths. Knowing those strengths is where we will be able to form strong teams to battle the remaining real Six Funeral Wreaths."

" But the mystery that surrounds them is their Open Carnage Box. We won't know what would come out of them so we have to be extra careful."

" That's true. For now, let's form the teams first. And then after that, we'll devise the plans for the different areas the Real Six Funeral Wreaths will show up."

" Okay. Then, Queen Gredora, we'll leave the teams to you."

" Right. I will only say the teams once. Everyone must listen carefully."

" Y-Yes..."

As the night deepened for their plans, they soon drifted off to sleep and the dawn came really quickly as they got ready for the final battle. Aichi and Kai also woke up from the battle after Gredora and Darkface left their bodies for the night as Chrono greeted them.

" Good morning, Aichi-san, Kai-san."

" Good morning, Chrono-kun. So I presume everyone have left to where they should go?"

" Yes. Let's just hope it works."

" I might need a little update on yesterday though. In the middle of the conversation, I kind of fell asleep when Gredora-san was still possessing me."

" We know. You collapsed the moment she left your body. Luckily, Kai-san was there to catch you."

" I see. Thank you, Kai-kun."

" Not a problem."

" But it's so odd that I still got so tired... I usually could stay awake."

" Maybe it's from the exhaustion from the battle that happened in the past. You don't have to worry about it."

" I see. Then, please fill me in about last night."

" Yeah."

As Chrono filled Aichi in on the other things Gredora had mentioned while still in his body, Kai slowly frowned while watching Aichi as he remembered what happened last night.

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _Kai was listening in while Darkface had taken over his body as he suddenly noticed Aichi 'Gredora's' mark glowing._

 _" Hey, Darkface. What's going on with Gredora?"_

 _" You'll see."_

 _The glow faded as Aichi 'Gredora' looked around to see everyone looking at him._

 _" Sorry, I had to do something with the host."_

 _" Is this really alright? Not letting him know this ongoing conversation?"_

 _" Yeah. Well, let's keep this a small secret between all of us for now. I've currently rendered Aichi Sendou unconscious. Don't worry. Once he wakes up tomorrow morning, he won't suspect a single thing."_

 _" Well... That's how Aichi-san is anyway..."_

 _" I did what I did too because we are getting to the topic of Byakuran's interest in him again, aren't we?"_

 _" W-Well..."_

 _" There is no need to hide it from me. All of your eyes are asking the same thing. I got the approval from the Singularity to discuss it with all of you. I'm only going to say this once so listen very carefully. Currently, he has a power called Psyqualia that connects to our planet, Planet Cray. In this time, we now call those with Psyqualia, prayer granters. In total, there are five of them, even in your time. Psyqualia is originally meant to fulfill the duties of letting the user listen to the prayers of the units on our planets but it required a strong bond. There was supposed to be only one but the human named Takuto Tatsunagi, gave another four the same powers."_

 _" Tatsunagi?! You mean the Tatsunagi Corporation?!" Irie exclaimed_

 _" That's right. They have always been huge sponsors for Vanguard. Originally, the Tatsunagi family's role was to only observe as the fate of the two worlds are being put at stake. But the younger brother, the heir to the Tatsunagi family was soft hearted, Takuto Tatsunagi decided to intervene. Two users naturally gained their Psyqualia because they were chosen as the leaders of two clans to decide a war by those two clans, which ended in a truce when Aichi Sendou won against the then power hungry Ren Suzugamori. The other two, Leon Souryu and Christopher Lo, they've gained their Psyqualia differently. Leon Souryu obtained it through the power of Void so that he could revive his Souryu tribe and Aqua Force. Christopher Lo gained it after Takuto Tatsunagi deemed him worthy of the power. Naturally, this wasn't enough to get Byakuran interested in any of them but one day... It happened too fast for us to know what's going on but at that moment, all we knew is that a new Peacemaker was born."_

 _" A new Peacemaker?"_

 _" A Peacemaker means that they can take in Cray's immense power, the Stride Force, the power of those who have a strong imagination. I thought it would've stopped at me and Luna but it was too sudden. Anyway, Aichi-san gained those powers and of course, it still wouldn't be enough to gain interest in Byakuran yet. But, it's not just that, similarly to the Sky Arcobaleno's power to see the future, Aichi-san has that power too. It was in his Psyqualia's power. And then, the Flames of Bond."_

 _" Flames of Bond?"_

 _" Gredora. An example, if you would."_

 _" Of course."_

 _Aichi 'Gredora' lit up the other ring as the rainbow flames came up._

 _" A rainbow flame... That's not possible! I've never heard of a rainbow flame before!"_

 _" Neither did Byakuran. He believes that the rainbow flames have the same connection to his powers of going into parallel worlds. But Kai-san also lit up similar flames while using the same ring while the rest of us have normal flames."_

 _" That's why the flame was named the Flames of Bond. It was somehow connecting their powers together. Not just them, the Singularity and their other friends have the same type of flame that connects to their other pair but like he said, they were normal flames. So the mystery surrounded these rainbow flames. But we weren't sure what it was but there was one thing we were sure of. It's that these flames do have the power of transcending time and space."_

 _" What?!"_

 _" Then Kai-san..."_

 _" Oddly, it never worked for him. So, we were thinking that it might be connected to Aichi-san himself. But we never really found out about the reason..."_

 _" Then that's why Byakuran said what he said back at Choice."_

 _" But you said that he could see the future too? What does that mean?"_

 _" Actually, it's a mystery... All those with Psyqualia had mysterious abilities... Other than Christopher Lo, whom I'm not so sure of, Leon Souryu always talks about the wind and most of his predictions become true... Ren Suzugamori is the weirder one, I don't really know why he said what he said but he has a good nose or so he says, to sense danger or other users around him." Kai 'Darkface' explained_

 _" That's really weird..."_

 _" Aichi-san's Psyqualia is definitely the most mysterious and albeit normal one. Although, those premonitions often come in dreams. And sometimes, they are not really that accurate either."_

 _" Not accurate?"_

 _" I can't really give an example but it will get more and more accurate as time passes once you guys go back to the past. First, let's put our priority in protecting Aichi-san and Yuni from Byakuran and the real Six Funeral Wreaths first."_

 _" Right."_

 _Right after Aichi 'Gredora' had finished the battle plan, the mark faded away as Aichi fell unconscious while Kai quickly caught him after Darkface left his body as well._

 _~ Flashback end~_

" Kai-kun?"

Kai snapped out of his thoughts as he looked over to Aichi.

" Sorry, I was thinking about something. What's wrong?"

" No, it's nothing. It's just rare to see you daydreaming. Is something bothering you?"

" No, it's really nothing. I was just thinking about how the real Six Funeral Wreaths will fight us."

" I guess... I was hoping we could join the battle too. I'm kind of worried about the others..."

The time passed as the explosions that signalled the start of the fights.

" I hope everyone will be safe..."

" Those explosions look seriously bad..."

Soon, all the explosions gathered at one spot as Aichi suddenly sensed something and stood up.

" Aichi?"

" I can feel his presence..."

Aichi broke into a run as Kai and Chrono gasped.

" Hey, Aichi-san!"

" Aichi, come back!"

They ran after him without Tsuna and the others knowing as they ran deeper into the forest.

" That's towards the battlefield! Aichi-san, stop!"

" Aichi!"

Once they were in the open, Mukuro and Flan appeared from an illusion as they gasped.

" Mukuro-san!"

" Oh? Aichi? Weren't you supposed to be somewhere further away?"

" I-I'm sorry... I just..."

" Aichi-san! Don't just run off like that!"

" Chrono-kun, Kai-kun! I-I'm sorry!"

" Wai- That's-"

" Mukuro!"

" What's going on here?"

" Aichi, isn't Mukuro still in the Vindice Prison? Then..."

" No. I can feel it. It's Mukuro-san, in the flesh!"

" He seriously is something else..."

" Toshiki Kai. This battle will get messy. Hurry up and bring him to a safer place."

" ... I got it."

" No! I can't watch any longer! I'm going to fight too!"

" Aichi-san, this is no time to be stubborn! Let's hurry and go!"

The battle behind them had already started as Kai quickly got Aichi out of the way.

" You've got to be careful!"

" I-I'm sorry..."

" Just listen to us and let's go, Aichi! This place is too dangerous for you!"

" I-I got it..."

Aichi took out his Vongola Box and Ring as he turned to Mukuro.

" Mukuro-san! Take my Vongola Ring and Box!"

" Don't worry. Chrome will be here soon. You should hurry."

" ... I'm kind of glad you're beginning to accept her now..."

" What?"

" Nothing."

" Now, Aichi-san."

" Yeah."

Just as the three were about to retreat, a combustion of Lightning flames appeared as they turned behind again.

" W-What?!"

A man appeared from it as Kai hid Aichi behind a bush.

" Don't come out of here no matter what!"

" Be careful, Kai-kun."

" I will."

Kai got ready to fight as the man, identified as Ghost, was slowly strolling.

" This is troublesome... Flames and physical attacks aren't hitting their marks..."

" I don't like where this is headed..."

That was when the Box Combination hit its mark.

" Is it working?!"

" I can't tell!"

That was when a charred Uri came out from smoke as they gasped.

" No way!"

Kai narrowed his eyes as he noticed something coming out of the barrier.

" Dodge it, Shindou!"

Kai went to get Aichi out of the way as the tentacle like projections attacked all of them.

" Kai-kun, what's going on?!"

" No time to talk! Let's hurry!"

Kai carried Aichi as he started dodging as well. One of it headed to Bluebell as webs protected her.

" Webs?!"

" But why?!"

" Would he really like to see someone dying in battle?"

The green mark glowed on Aichi's hand again.

" Gredora!"

" That thing absorbs flames. Should that girl be touched by it, she'll die."

" No way!"

" We cannot let our guard down. Hey, Singularity. Put up a barrier to prevent those things from touching the rest. It's going to start absorbing our rings' flames."

" B-But, the enemies..."

" You just saw it, didn't you? That thing is attacking everything, whether allies or enemies. I'm pretty sure that was part of Byakuran's plans too... Just hurry and put up the barrier before everyone's stamina run out!"

" R-Right!"

Chrono quickly put up the barriers as the tentacle like projections were blocked, however, their flames started leaking out of their rings.

" So... Even with a barrier, that thing is still continuing to absorb the flames..."

" Crap... At this rate, I'm gonna lose my stamina and I won't be able to keep up with the barriers anymore..."

" I'm starting to feel the drain too..."

" We need to hang in there... Decimo will come soon... He's our last hope of bringing that thing down..."

" Sawada?"

" Yeah..."

Suddenly, they see Tsuna flying towards them from the sky as Ghost and Tsuna, using his Deathperation Point Zero Revised, started clashing.

" Be careful, Kai-san, Gredora!"

" Easier said than done... This is making the current situation worse...!"

" But if he succeeds, then..."

Tsuna finally successfully absorbed Ghost as he landed and silence filled the air for awhile. Aichi 'Gredora' watched Tsuna carefully as his eyes narrowed.

" He did it..."

" No... Something's not right..."

" Gredora? What's wrong?"

" Decimo's Deathperation Point Zero Revised is a technique that absorbs an enemy's flame and makes it his own... But, even after all own flames Ghost absorbed, I'm not seeing any sort of change to Decimo's flame..."

" What?!"

" ... Now that you've said it..."

" This is bad..."

" Wow, I'm so impressed."

They looked up to see Byakuran floating above them.

" Byakuran-sama!"

" You defeated Ghost. I'm glad to see you're doing well, Tsunayoshi-kun."

" Byakuran..."

" Wow, what a crazy lineup here. The boss of the Chiavarone Family, the Vongola's independent assassination squad, the Varia, the Vongola outside advisor's team, and Mukuro-kun and the other Vongola Guardians are here. I'm surprised to see Ai-chan out here with the Gear Chronicle Singularity and Kai. No, wait. Or are you the Queen of Megacolony right now?"

" That doesn't matter. But I never thought how despicable you are, Byakuran. To think, those three warriors, who have dedicated their lives to you... You wouldn't even hesitate to sacrifice them in order to awaken that monster..."

" You're lying! Byakuran-sama would never abandon us!"

" Then look at what happened! If we weren't here to protect you three, you'd have all been absorbed by Ghost by now! Byakuran... You are one despicable human... For that sin, I won't let you off so easily."

" Stay back."

" Decimo..."

" Just stand back. He's mine to deal with."

Tsuna started to go on the offensive when suddenly, his punch was stopped by Byakuran's finger.

" Wha?! He stopped it... With a single finger..."

" White Finger."

Tsuna was blown back to the ground as they gasped. Tsuna got back up to use his Big Bang Axle against Byakuran but was stopped by the force of his palms. When he was blown back down again, Tsuna was grabbed by a giant hand.

" What's with that outrageous power?!"

" This is bad..."

" Kai-san, hurry up and take him away from here."

" Shindou?!"

" Gredora, I'm gonna leave Aichi-san to you. Feel free to unleash that dragon again if you have to. He has enough power to summon it without fail this time."

" We are not leaving you here to deal with that guy!"

" We've got no choice! You saw his powers! At this rate, Aichi-san will..."

" We'll stay here to fight!"

" Kai-san... But against that massive power..."

" Looks like we never had a choice in the first place. Toshiki Kai, put me down."

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah. Right now, with his current powers, I can finally summon it properly."

Kai nodded as he put Aichi 'Gredora' down. He threw out sixteen more of the Vanguard cards with silver backing as they started burning in dark green flames.

" Byakuran, you're not harming him any further! I put my future on the line with this card! For a warrior, last regret! Zoo's Zeroth Dragon! Ultimate Stride!"

" You're amusing, Gredora. The first time you summoned that dragon, you failed really badly. What made you think it'll succeed now?"

" Don't underestimate Aichi Sendou's determination. Now, I summon you! Zeroth Dragon of Death Garden, Zoa!"

Zoa appeared from one of the cards as it roared.

" Alright, it's stable! Gredora did it!"

" That's... The Zeroth Dragon..."

" Zoa's skill. I summon one warrior and give it maximum power. Intimidating Mutant King, Darkface 'Alicides'."

Darkface appeared as it cheered and bounced around.

" The Queen's power has given me maximum power!"

The others just sweat dropped while Kai inwardly facepalmed as his face darkened.

" I can't believe I let someone like him use my body..."

" Sorry, Kai-san..."

" It's fine... He's not in my body now so... I'll let him off..."

" Darkface, hold off the ceremony. First, you need to take out Byakuran. Zoa, go forth with Darkface!"

" Yes, Queen Gredora!"

Both units began attacking Byakuran as he deflected them without breaking a sweat.

" No way... This is impossible... He's absorbed so much flames that he can already overcome a Zeroth Dragon?!"

" This is bad... If the Zeroth Dragon is defeated here, Gredora's gonna get sent back to Cray and she won't be able to show up for the rest of the battle!"

" What?!"

" Gredora, I applaud you for your bravery but it's too late now. I'm going to purge you from his body right now. White Finger."

The white finger went through Zoa as it started disappearing.

" Zoa!"

Steam started coming from his right hand as Aichi 'Gredora' held it in pain.

" Gredora!"

" Queen Gredora!"

Darkface started disappearing as well as Zoa completely disappeared.

" Darkface... Don't worry about me... Hurry up and go back to Cray..."

" But..."

Darkface panicked as he completely disappeared. Kai and Chrono ran over to Aichi 'Gredora' after that.

" Gredora!"

" Looks like this is what it has come down to... Singularity, Toshiki Kai... I'm going to have to leave him to you two..."

" Yeah, just leave it to us. Don't worry about the connection, I'm sure there's still going to be a little bit of it left."

" Well, I don't think I can return for awhile anyway..."

Aichi fainted after that as Kai caught him and the mark disappeared.

" Shindou, is Gredora..."

" Thankfully, the mark never completely disappeared from his hand. Gredora can still return to it but she has received damage. Sacrificing the future has a great risk to it after all."

The cards burned to ashes as Zoa floated down.

" The Zeroth Dragons... steal the future?"

" Yeah, it was a great risk."

Byakuran was heard laughing again as they turned to him.

" I told you. No one is a match for me now."

" This is seriously bad..."

" Well, let's handle Tsunayoshi-kun first, shall we?"

Tsuna was being squeezed by the hand as they gasped. That was when Tsuna's ring had flames bursting out from it. Byakuran followed suit as they tried to shield themselves from the strong flames. That was when a sound came from the rings.

" W-What was that sound?"

" Look! The Sky Rings are forming a flame barrier!"

" And it's expanding?!"

" Shindou! There's a third flame barrier coming towards here! And inside is..."

" Yuni!"

" We need to stop them from merging!"

" Chronojet Dragon! Turn the time back! Stop those barriers from merging!"

Chrono's mark glowed as the barrier stopped for a moment.

" No good... It's not working..."

" Shindou?!"

" The tri-ni sette's power is much more powerful than my time powers..."

The barriers started merging again as it slowed considerably but was still merging.

" You can't turn back the time?!"

" So, this is the power of the tri-ni sette?!"

Aichi groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

" Kai-kun..."

" Aichi!"

Suddenly, their other rings glowed as the same flame barrier appeared around them.

" Aichi-san! Kai-san!"

Chrono tried to stop the barrier as well but was slowly getting drained. The four barriers started merging after that.

" No! If this continues..."

Chrono tried to hold onto his powers as the barriers completely merged and Chrono was thrown back.

" Shindou!"

" Chrono-kun!"

" Well, this is an interesting development. Looks like you were able to enter too, Ai-chan."

" What's going on here?! Our rings aren't part of the tri-in sette, so why?!"

" These rings were custom made, weren't they?"

" Maybe... It's because of your Flames of Bond... But I also don't understand why that barrier appeared..."

" Chrono-kun, you're alright!"

" Yeah, somehow..."

" Well then, I'll also welcome the both of you to this special stage made when the Sky elements of the tri-ni sette release incredible amount of flames. Now, we'll have a stage where we won't be interrupted. Except, we don't need Tsunayoshi-kun anymore and soon the four of us will be alone. Although, maybe there'll be a need to deal with Kai too afterwards."

His hands tightened as the giant hand also tightened around Tsuna.

" Tsuna-san!"

" Sawada-san! Stop it, Byakuran!"

While the two were talking, Kai tried to get Aichi to his feet as he constantly fell over.

" No good... I think the summoning drained your body..."

" But we have to help Tsuna-san and Yuni-san..."

" Maybe... The box weapon that we never used yet can help us."

" But we never attempt to open it before..."

" Well, it doesn't hurt to try, especially in our situation."

Kai took out the other box weapon given by Chrono as it shook a little.

" So... It's some sort of animal too..."

" Kai-kun."

" It's fine. I'll do it."

" Kai-san! Here's an advice! Let out a huge amount of flames and inject it into the box all at once!"

" All at once?"

Kai lit up the Flames of Bond from his ring as it started to grow larger. Tsuna had fainted after the last squeeze from the giant hand as Aichi gasped.

" Tsuna-san!"

" Just a little more..."

" Oh? Looks like you're trying something, Kai."

" I'm going to protect Aichi from you, no matter what. No matter how strong you got, I won't give up."

Kai injected the flames into the box weapon as it was completely injected. The box opened as the combustion of flames landed in front of them. As it faded away, it suddenly revealed a small raccoon with the flames on its tail.

" Wha... Shindou..."

" C-Calm down, Kai-san! Y-You haven't seen any yet, you know..."

" All that flame and..."

" But it's cute."

" A-Aichi..."

" What an amusing turn of events! What will you do now, Kai?"

A white dragon appeared from his own box weapon as it flew towards them.

" Alright, now!" Chrono exclaimed

The raccoon started growing bigger and bigger as it was soon towering over Aichi and Kai. The dragon bounced off the now giant raccoon.

" ... Uh..."

" A raccoon that has increasing defense depending on the amount of flame you give it. It's good at protecting, you know."

" Then, what about combat skills?"

" Uh, that's... We never really tested it out on that part..."

" And you just gave it?!"

" S-Sorry!"

" Then... My box animal is..."

" Don't tell me you want to try it out..."

" W-Well..."

" ... Fine."

Aichi nodded as he took out his other box weapon and injected flames into it. The box opened as a blue penguin came out of it with the flames on its tail as well.

" ... SHINDOU!"

" They're not exactly useless, I swear! Or your future selves wouldn't have left them to you either!"

Suddenly, the dragon curved around the raccoon as it headed straight for them. The penguin opened its mouth as the dragon got stuck inside it. Soon, it was swallowed up as the penguin let out a satisfied cheer.

" I-It swallowed it..."

" Penguins can do that?"

" No, they can't, Aichi."

" Then that's really cool..."

" Uh..."

The raccoon turned back to its normal size as it jumped onto Kai's shoulder while the penguin went into Aichi's arms.

" T-This won't really help much..."

" B-But they did help us..."

" But they won't help much in this battle against me."

Another giant hand came towards them as Kai tried to block it with his sword.

" Kai-kun!"

" What power..."

" Hm... So you want to be Aichi-chan's prince on a white horse, Kai? Then, I'll take care of you like I did to Yuni-chan's prince."

" Kai-kun!"

Aichi ran over to Kai with some strength that he'd regained as he tried to stop the hand as well.

" Aichi, don't! It's too reckless!"

Aichi didn't listen as his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes. His usual blue aura was mixed in with his own Stride Force as his eyes seem to lose their light.

" I won't..."

" Aichi?"

" I won't let you hurt him."

Holding out three fingers, Byakuran's hand suddenly had the same aura as it slowly opened up along with the giant hand. Kai got out of the way as the hand disappeared.

" He did it!"

However, Aichi didn't stop there as Byakuran's hand started to look like it was dislocating on the inside.

" Aichi, what's wrong? It's fine! I'm not hurt!"

" I won't let you..."

" Aichi!"

Aichi blinked as his Psyqualia disappeared along with the aura as Byakuran's hand was back to normal.

" ... What... was I...?"

" Aichi!"

" Kai... kun?"

Aichi fell forward as Kai quickly caught him from collapsing.

" Are you alright, Aichi?!"

" What did I...?"

" It's alright. You didn't do anything."

" I don't... know..."

Kai heard Byakuran's laughter again as he turned to him.

" That was a close call! Had you called him a second later, my hand would've been deformed! He's really interesting."

" Don't come any closer!"

The raccoon jumped off Kai's shoulder as it went on the defensive mode.

" It seems I'll have to deal with you in a separate manner. First, Yuni-chan..."

Kai quickly tried to find a way past the barrier after that as he continued to hold onto Aichi tightly while Reborn spoke about Tsuna and Yuni.

" Using her life in exchange to revive the Arcobaleno?!"

" Kai-kun... We have to help her..."

" You're not in the right state to be doing this either!"

" But if we don't, Yuni-san will..."

Aichi suddenly stopped as he started coughing out some blood.

" Aichi!"

" What happened, Kai-san?!"

" I don't know... Aichi's organs... It's suddenly disappearing again!"

" But that's not possible! Mukuro's-"

 _" Don't tell me..."_ Chrono thought

" Kai-san! What was the last thing that Gredora wrote to him for his training?!"

" The last thing she wrote...? 'Finally, grow stronger. As a warrior, he has the resolve but he still doesn't have the strength. Always look at your enemies and know them, don't be blinded by anything else. There's no need to rely on others' power to stay alive either. Once his strength grows, there'll be no problem recreating his own organs by himself.'... Shindou, you're not getting at-"

" That might be it! I'm pretty sure he's been surviving like this with his own illusions all these time!"

" But that's impossible! He told me that Mukuro's still supporting his illusionary organs!"

" Mukuro! Answer us! Is that true?!"

" I didn't expect it to happen this early. But yes, ever since he took that special training from Gredora, I couldn't connect my illusions to him. He's been blocking out my illusions with his willpower and using his own powers to create the illusions."

" Why didn't you say anything earlier?!"

" Was there even a way to communicate in the first place? He's been blocking me out for quite some time."

" ... Aichi! Can you hear me?!"

Aichi opened his eyes weakly as he looked over to Kai.

" Just hang in there! Why didn't you tell me about this?!"

" I..."

" That's the end of your small talk. I'll be taking him before he dies."

Byakuran sent out another white dragon at them as Aichi's Psyqualia glowed. When Kai opened his eyes, they were outside the barrier as he looked around.

" What just happened?"

" Kai-san!"

He turned to see Chrono and the others running to them as Kai saw Tsuna getting up inside the barrier.

" Looks like Yuni will be safe for now inside there. First, we need to help Aichi-san."

" What just happened? How did we get outside?"

" Probably with Aichi-san's power. I saw Psyqualia for a moment. Mukuro, hurry up and give him the organs."

" It won't be my fault if he rejects it again."

He hovered a hand over Aichi's body as mist started seeping out of it and Aichi's stomach started turning back to normal.

" Luckily, he wasn't exactly drained. If he was, his situation would be much worse than this. So, his unstable illusions were holding up until now."

" From the multiple Zeroth Dragon summoning to this... No wonder he's always so drained."

" But what will happen to the ones inside the barrier?"

" They'll be fine. Tsunayoshi Sawada is not a weak man."

" So, all you need to do right now -Kai-san wake up!- is protect Aichi-san."

" What was..."

" What's wrong, Kai-san? Is something -Wake up! Kai-san!- wrong?"

" No, you were calling me to wake up."

" Huh? That's not -Kai-san, please! Hurry up and wake up!- possible!"

Kai gasped when the surrounding around him started to disappear and he was back in reality. He then saw the green mark on his hand glowing.

" What was I..."

" Kai-san!"

Kai got up and turned around to find himself in a rainbow dome.

" What's this?"

" Kai-san, over here!"

Kai turned to see Chrono still outside the Sky Barrier and Tsuna was already up.

" Aichi!"

Kai went to check on Aichi as he saw that his stomach was normal again and he heaved a sigh of relief.

" Shindou, what's going on here?"

" You suddenly fainted and then that dome appeared around you guys!"

" But then... Was that all a dream...?"

" Kai-san!"

Kai snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to Chrono.

" What is it, Shindou?"

" I might know what's that power going around you guys, so step outside here!"

" But the barrier..."

" Just do it! You'll be able to make it out!"

" Alright..."

Kai carried Aichi up as he stepped out of the dome and the barrier successfully before gasping.

" This is..."

" Kai-san!"

Chrono ran towards them as Kai placed Aichi down.

" What was that just now?"

" It's probably the Messiah's protection."

" Messiah's?"

" That's what I suspect from the power flowing around it. I didn't think this battle would reach the Messiah too."

" Then why did Aichi and I faint?"

" I don't know either... But thanks to that dome, Aichi-san's illusionary organs have stabilised."

" But what about Sawada and Yuni?"

" Looks like this battle will be ending soon."

" What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Aichi's Vongola Ring glowed as the other Vongola Rings also started glowing.

" What?!"

The First Generation Vongola Guardians and Primo appeared as a hologram as the rings were changed to their original shape.

" So these are the original Vongola Rings?"

" Then the previous Vongola Ring was only used because of the Ring Conflict? Because they needed to be split in half?"

" That's probably it."

" Then that means Sawada will be able to battle Byakuran on an even level now."

" Yeah. Let's focus on healing Aichi-san first. And after that, we'll try to break that dome."

" Yeah."

Chrono took out the card as he started healing Aichi.

" Looks like it'll take some time. Considering the amount of energy drained from him, it's not surprising."

" ... Shindou! Yuni is..."

" What is it?"

Chrono turned to check on the situation as he gasped when he saw the flames surrounding Yuni.

" Those are the Life Flames! She's really doing it! Crap! Just a little more too!"

" Shindou. You should help them out. I'll do something about this so please. You need to get Yuni out of there."

" ... Yes."

Kai took the card from Chrono as he lit up his flames and maintained the card's glow over Aichi. Chrono stood up as he took out twelve cards.

" I'm counting on you... Everyone!"

A mechanical clockwork appeared as the twelve cards flew to their respective circles.

" With the power of the Twelve Zodiac Time Beasts, I summon you here right now! Dues Ex Machina, Demiurge!"

Demiurge descended from his Vanguard Circle as it started to use its power to break the dome and the dome started cracking a little.

" Alright! A little more, Demiurge!"

" It's enough for me."

They gasped as Gamma jumped into the dome.

" Yo, Princess."

" Gamma..."

Suddenly, Gamma walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

" I won't let you do this alone."

" Hey! Don't be reckless! Just a little more and this dome will be broken! You don't have to sacrifice your lives!"

" Do you remember when you whispered in my ear? I never got a chance to give you my reply."

Gamma whispered something into Yuni's ear afterwards as she started crying.

" Hey, you shouldn't look so sad when we're about to set out. That's not what your Mother taught you."

Aichi woke up at that time as he saw what was happening.

" Kai-kun... Please... Get them out of there... I don't want to see anyone dying for the sake of saving this world..."

" Aichi..."

" Aichi-san... I'm sorry... But it's already too late..."

" It's not too late...! Please, let me go inside...!"

Kai hugged Aichi to keep him from watching as Yuni smiled and the both of them disappeared into the flames.

" Gamma... Yuni..."

" Damn it... It was just a little more..."

Kai patted Aichi's head the moment he felt his tears staining his shirt. Chrono looked back at them, as his eyes softened upon seeing Aichi as he looked back at Demiurge.

" Use all of your power, Demiurge... I don't care what happens to me but I'm definitely gonna get back at the guy who'd caused Aichi-san and the others to go through all this suffering!"

Demiurge roared as more power was used on the dome. Meanwhile, inside the dome, Tsuna was now using his flames to create his X Burner while Byakuran was using his own flames. Both attacks collided as the dome finally broke. Once the light dispersed, Byakuran was gone.

" We did it..."

Demiurge disappeared after that as the twelve cards went back to Chrono. That was when they heard a gunshot as the three remaining Funeral Wreaths had been shot by Xanxus. Aichi gasped as Kai held him tightly again.

" Enough, Xanxus!"

" Zip it! You're all too soft!"

" You bastard!"

" Shindou! That's enough. There's no reason to fight amongst ourselves. It's already over."

" Kai-san..."

Chrono knelt down beside them as Aichi continued shivering.

" I'm sorry, Aichi-san. You had to see all that."

" ... He'll understand. He's just... shaken for now. So many things happened in this battle after all."

" What was the reason to even fight when there would be so many sacrifices...?"

Suddenly, the pacifiers glowed as the Arcobaleno returned to normal.

" Sacrifices were made but they were for a greater outcome."

Aichi jumped a little at those words as he listened to the Arcobalenos' words about restoring the world.

" All of those that have been killed by Byakuran have been returned like they never died... This is really a miracle... So Yuni was aiming for that the whole time."

" Aichi, you okay?"

" ... Yeah... I want to go back now..."

" Of course. Let's head back to the base for now."

The three headed back to the base first as they rested up for the day before getting ready to head back to the past.

" Chrono-kun, thank you so much for everything."

" No problem! We're friends after all!"

" Yeah! I hope to meet you again in the past!"

" You sure will!"

" It's quite noisy everywhere."

" Uh... True."

" Oh, the box weapons and boxes..."

" Don't worry. Like I said, those were presents for you guys from your future selves."

" I see. Thank you, Chrono-kun."

" Yeah, no problem!"

" I kind of wished we could say our goodbyes to Gredora-san and Darkface-san..."

" About that... Actually... Their marks are still on you so... They plan to go over to the past as much as possible. For some sort of exploration..."

" Huh?!"

" Let that guy take over me in the past?! No way!"

" I don't have much of a choice either... They requested it too..."

" If he can control his outbursts then... Whatever!"

" Now, it's almost time. Let's go."

" Yeah!"

They headed out of their room as Chrome and the others happened to walk in their general direction as well.

" ... Hello, Mukuro-san."

" You seem to be doing better than yesterday, Aichi."

" Yeah. It was nice to see you like this too, Mukuro-san."

" Yeah."

Aichi smiled as they continued their way to return to their past.

" You didn't want to say anymore to him?"

" No. Just knowing each others' feelings is enough."

" That's right."

They waited in front of the device as Aichi said goodbye to Orion after needing to leave the Vongola Boxes in the future.

" Orion. Thank you for everything."

" Hoot..."

" ... I'll miss you too, Orion..."

" Now, it's time to go, Aichi-san."

" Yeah. Oh, before that, Chrono-kun..."

" What is it?"

" Make sure to give a big hug to this Ibuki-san of yours once you head back to everyone else."

" Wha?! Y-You heard my conversation?!"

" Looks like he wasn't all unconscious."

" Ahem! Uh, so about our deal... Don't give these memories to my past self. He's still young to understand these stuff after all."

" Of course, kora!"

They nodded as the time warp started and they were sent back to the past. Aichi and Kai opened their eyes as they recognised immediately where they were at.

" We're at the back alley again..."

" Yeah..."

" Huh? U-Uh... Kai-kun..."

" What is-"

Kai froze as he realised their awkward positioning after they'd fell. Kai was just right on top of Aichi as they blushed a little. That was when the door opened and Misaki came out.

" You two! Hey, what are you doing, Kai?! Behind the shop too!"

" I-It's not what you think, Tokura!"

" Huh?!"

" M-Misaki-san! T-This was a total accident! I-I fell because of the earthquake and Kai-kun wanted to catch me! D-Don't get the wrong idea!"

" Jeez... Come inside once you guys get up. That was quite an earthquake though..."

" O-Oh, right..."

Misaki sighed as she closed the door behind her. Both boys heaved a sigh of relief as they stood up.

" Hoot..."

" Huh?"

Aichi lifted up his hand as he saw a familiar owl ring on his finger.

" Orion! How?!"

" They gave him back to you?"

" It seems so!"

" Isn't that great?"

" Yeah! Welcome back, Orion!"

" Hoot!"

" Now, let's head inside."

" Yeah! I can't wait to see everyone again! Too bad we couldn't see their future selves..."

" Yeah but we're back with our time's friends now and this peace will last forever."

" You're right!"

The door slid open as everyone in the shop turned to them.

" Hello!"

" Aichi! Kai!"

" Took you long enough! Did the earthquake get to you two too?"

" A little. But we're alright."

" That's good! Alright! Fight me, Aichi!"

" Sure!"

As they set their decks and field, Naoki looked up for awhile to see Aichi's rings.

" Woah, those are cool rings!"

" It's true!"

" They suit you, Brother!"

" Thank you."

" Where did you get them?"

" It's a secret."

As the others whined at Aichi's reply, Miwa came up to Kai and jabbed him a little with his elbow.

" Looks like you two did it."

" Yeah."

" So, where did you get that couple ring for you and Aichi?"

" Not your problem."

" Heh... Nee-chan told me everything that happened outside. Should I tell everyone?"

" Shut up, Miwa."

" Yes, yes..."

And so, their peaceful lives were given back to them again. However, will it really last forever?

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! That was a really long wait for this chapter but as an apology, I've given everyone a 7k words chapter for today! Tomorrow's Valentine's Day so I hope everyone have a great time! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 11! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

It was now a few days after their battle with Byrakuran, Aichi was still studying in his class when he suddenly sensed something wrong with the current atmosphere outside of the school.

 _" What... was that bad feeling just now?"_ Aichi thought

Aichi kept his left hand close to the pouches where he kept his rings and box weapons while he continued to study with his right hand. As time passes, his unease and the feeling he had before was starting to increase as he finally kept his pouches under his table. Wind blew into the classroom as Aichi looked outside to see a giant black ring.

 _" What's that?!"_ Aichi thought

Realizing that his classmates couldn't see the same thing, Aichi waited as the bell rang for the next period as the Sensei left. Naoki and Shingo approached Aichi while waiting as Naoki looked out the window and saw the same black ring.

" What's that?!"

" What's wrong, Ishida?"

Shingo looked out of the window as well as he gasped.

" What's with that ring?!"

" Naoki-kun... Shingo-kun... Then, the both of you can see it?"

" Yeah!"

Aichi felt the wind blowing stronger as it was now blowing fiercely into the classroom.

" What's with this wind?!"

" Everyone, be careful!"

Aichi quickly prepared himself as he wore the rings and hooked his box weapons on his belt. Soon, a hole opened up from the ring as units started flying out of them.

" What are those?!"

" I don't know either!"

Then, one was flying straight towards them as Aichi took out his spear and extended it before clashing with the unit.

" Aichi!"

" Don't come any closer!"

Naoki stopped in his tracks as Aichi pushed the unit back and slashed it before it disappeared.

 _" So... They get sent back the moment I land a hit?"_ Aichi thought

Aichi turned the moment he heard a scream as he threw his spear towards the other attacking unit. It also disappeared as Aichi quickly retrieved his spear.

 _" The other classes are in trouble... At this rate..."_ Aichi thought

" Naoki-kun! Shingo-kun! I need you two to hurry and get everyone out of here! I'll evacuate the other classes too so hurry and make sure they have escaped from the school!"

" But what about you?!"

" I'll be fine! Now, hurry!"

Aichi ran out of the classroom as he started to evacuate the rest of his schoolmates while making his illusions attack any incoming units that went close to the school grounds where Naoki and Shingo were still evacuating the students. It was down to the last classroom as he cautiously opened the door after sensing something amiss. When he opened the door, the front was empty as he looked inside.

" Misaki-san!"

" Aichi?! Don't come any closer!"

Aichi had already stepped into the classroom as an alarm rang.

 _' Weapon detected. Entry denied.'_

An electric barrier formed as Aichi was thrown out of the classroom.

" Aichi!"

Aichi got up as he went to check on the barrier.

" No weapons, huh..."

" If you want to save this remaining group, then drop that weapon and enter." A voice was heard

" Who are you?!"

" You'll know when you enter."

Aichi inwardly clicked his tongue as he looked at his spear.

" No choice..."

" Don't do it, Aichi!"

Aichi placed his spear on the ground as he walked into the barrier. He was then successfully able to pass it as he looked around the classroom. He looked at the back of the class to see Misaki and her classmates trapped behind vines with thorns as he checked for the owner of the voice.

" Show yourself!"

Red mist gathered in front of him as a unit appeared.

" Who are you?"

" I am Maiden of Venus Trap 'Reverse'."

" 'Reverse'?"

" That's right. I set that trap. If you want that bunch to survive, then submit yourself to Link Joker."

" What?"

" Even if you don't want to, I can simply capture you and get rid of that bunch. You have no weapon at your disposal after all."

" I don't know about that."

Just as he was about to get his box weapons out, the familiar green mark appeared on his hand as he paused.

" It seems like you've accepted your fate."

Vines started to surround Aichi.

" Aichi, get away from there!"

" ... A lukewarm attack."

Webs surrounded him as the vines scattered upon contact.

" What?!"

" Is that all the Neo Nectar's proud security system can use against me? Or has the Reverse power gotten to that head of yours? Maiden of Venus Trap?"

" How do you know about-?!"

" I know everything about the Zoo Nation. Even if my clan is cramped in such a tight space, I have my own resources when it comes to the other clans from my reliable warriors."

" That speech pattern... You can't be... It's not possible for a normal unit to come to this world, much less taking possession of a human body..."

" Then what are you here for, if you know fully well who I am?"

" I would like to ask why are you siding with humans now? You know full well that your ambitions are-"

" Different from this time. Although, the me from this time would still think otherwise. As much as I would love to talk more with you, I shouldn't spoil too much information. I'm only here to assist. That's all. If you plan to interfere, I won't hesitate to obliterate you."

" Looks like you win this time. I won't forget this."

Maiden of Venus Trap 'Reverse' disappeared along with the other units as the hole in the ring closed up. Aichi 'Gredora' sighed but was soon wincing as steam came from his right hand.

" Looks like I can't stay here much longer... Otherwise, the mark will..."

The mark disappeared as Aichi fell to his knees. Misaki ran over to him the moment the vines disappeared as she checked on him.

" Are you okay?!"

" Yeah... This is nothing..."

Aichi checked his hand again as he frowned.

 _" She shouldn't keep pushing herself so hard to come to this time..."_ Aichi thought

" Come on, we need to get out of here and fast."

Aichi led the class out as he picked up his spear along the way and they met up with Naoki and Shingo.

" Is everyone out of the school already?!"

" Yeah!"

" Did we miss anyone?"

" ... The Student Council!"

" No way! They're still here?!"

" I think so..."

" I'll go find them! Just wait right here!"

Aichi ran back into the school again as he entered the Student Council room.

" School Council President! Vice-President! Is anyone here?!"

" T-That voice..."

Naitou and Suwabe came out from under the table as he heaved a sigh of relief.

" Where's the Secretary?"

" We don't know either..."

" Isn't she your friend? How could you guys not know where she had gone too?!"

" W-We weren't aware of where she'd gone to either! She just suddenly went missing when those things came into the school!"

" How could you call yourselves Student Councils when one of your friends is missing?!"

" I-I'm sorry!"

" I can't believe this... I'll look for her later. Let's hurry and get out of here."

Aichi quickly brought the two to where Naoki and the others were as they went towards them.

" Everyone!"

" Aichi! Huh? Weren't there three of the Student Council members?"

" The Secretary is missing. Apparently, she left to go somewhere when those units started attacking."

" What?! And you let her go?!"

" W-We're sorry!"

Aichi then thought back to the mysterious Reverse unit that's appeared and the future Gredora's words.

" The Neo Nectar's security system?"

" What's wrong, Aichi?"

" No, I was just thinking... I met a unit called Maiden of Venus Trap 'Reverse' in Misaki-san's classroom. She's apparently from the Neo Nectar clan."

" That's what you said before. You said something about her being the Neo Nectar's security system."

" Y-Yeah... Anyway, it's about her role as the one who watches over the security system that bothers me... Student Council President. What does the Secretary do for her role?"

" Maki-kun? If I'm correct, she collects and collate student information. She is also in charge of watching over the school using our security cameras."

" She also watches over the security too?!"

" Then the person that could've caused this..."

" That's right." A voice said

They turned their heads to see Maki as the Reverse aura was emitting strongly from her.

" I thought so."

" Then, the Student Council Secretary..."

" She's likely being controlled, seeing that enormous aura coming from her. But... I don't know from what."

" What should we do?!"

" We have to retreat for now."

" But..."

" We don't have much of a choice. If those units come out again, there's very little chance of escape."

" Alright then..."

" It wouldn't be wise to move from there."

They stopped at that as Aichi's arm was slashed a little after moving it.

 _" Invisible weapons? Or rather... Those thorns from before?"_ Aichi thought

" So you've realised your situation?"

" Yeah. You've actually got some kind of trick up your sleeve."

" I'll take that as a compliment."

" Aichi?"

" I'll take back my words. Don't move. There's something around us. I'll need to get rid of them."

" That won't do."

Aichi's spear was knocked away from him as the others gasped.

" What was that just now?!"

" What are you going to do now?"

" No choice... Orion."

Orion appeared from the animal ring.

" Cambio Forma."

Orion turned into the Devil Lens as Aichi looked around.

 _" I thought so. Those thorns are all around us..."_ Aichi thought

" You've got something up your own sleeves after all."

" Well, I wasn't planning to use it at all at first. But with your type of trap, it's needed."

Aichi took out his box weapon as he injected his flames. The sword appeared as the thorns were slashed away.

" What?!"

" I suppose you didn't know about this. Well, these didn't exist in this time anyway..."

" In this time?"

" ... I shouldn't say too much. But at least we've figured out the fighter using that Reverse unit. I'm sure you're the mastermind behind the whole school fiasco too."

" Well, you're right. I began the Reverse process in this school. I've been a Reversed fighter for quite a long time now and I've been monitoring the Cardfight Club as well. As for the word 'mastermind', I'm not the mastermind of this whole thing. In fact, it's someone else higher than me commanding this invasion."

 _" Then, that Link Joker that Maiden of Venus Trap 'Reverse' said before..."_ Aichi thought

" Invasion? Who is this higher person?"

" I'll only give you one clue. Link Joker."

" Link Joker?!"

" That's right. Link Joker is a destroyer and it has travelled a long way, invaded other planets before finally coming here. And they were created by Void."

" So, it's planning on invading this world again?"

" Yeah. But first, you'll need to be at our disposal."

" Not like I'd let it."

" We knew you'd resist, that's why we took over the middle and high school divisions in the first place."

" The middle school division too?!"

" ... What did you do to the middle school division?"

" Well..."

" Aichi!"

They turned at the voice to see Kamui leading Emi and the others out of the middle school division.

" Emi!"

" Brother, I just got them out of the middle school division! Let's run before the rest comes after us!"

" The rest?"

" You're not getting away."

Vines started attacking Emi and the others as Aichi quickly ran towards them. But he fell over as he winced and looked at his ankles to see them wrapped by vines. He quickly threw his sword as the vines attacking Emi and the others were broken apart. He got his own ankles out of the rest of the vines before going over to check on them.

" Emi! Are you alright?!"

" Yeah!"

" Everyone else?"

" We're all fine."

Aichi heaved a sigh of relief but it didn't last long as he winced again. He glanced at his ankles as he noticed both were beginning to bruise from the impact of the fall.

" Aichi!"

" I'm fine... We need to hurry and get out of here..."

He looked for his spear as he finally spotted it not far from Naoki.

" Naoki-kun! Throw that spear over to me!"

" Huh? R-Right!"

Naoki picked the spear up and threw it as Aichi quickly caught it. He returned his sword into the box as Orion also turned back to normal.

" It seems like it's the end of the line for you. With that injury, there's no way you can escape."

" There are many ways to deal with you but I'm not going to risk everyone's safety."

" But I don't think you have a choice. Not with the person we've called from the future."

" Future?!"

" Why are you so shocked?"

" N-No..."

" Then let me introduce to you... He's from the future, but of course, he's just a manifestation from the future. Glo Xinia."

" Glo Xinia?"

Glo Xinia came out of a portal as Aichi's eyes narrowed.

 _" That's Millefiore's uniform... Then, he was one of those Millefiore soldiers?"_ Aichi thought

" I am Glo Xinia! Millefiore's leader of the 8th squad and Byakuran-sama's Rain Guardian of the Mare Ring! One of the Six Funeral Wreaths!"

" Six Funeral Wreaths? But that's not it... The real Six Funeral Wreaths' Rain Guardian looks totally different from you."

" What nonsense are you talking about? I'm the real deal!"

" Uh... I thought her name was Bluebell or something... You're from the Millefiore and never knew that?"

" Nonsense, nonsense! I am the real Six Funeral Wreaths! And I'll teach you the lesson you'll never forget!"

" Everyone, hurry and get back inside the school."

" But what about you?!"

" Just hurry! And make sure you guys hide properly!"

As Misaki led the others to safety while they were still shocked, Aichi quickly tapped the spear on the ground after lighting up his flames as the fire pillars emerged. However, Glo Xinia emerged from the fire pillar as he gasped.

" Illusions won't work on me! It's too bad! Rokudo Mukuro used the exact same tricks on me but it won't work against me! Now, I'll show you what a real attack is! Gufo di Pioggia!"

" A Rain Owl?! But that looks so much like..."

 _" Chrome-san's Mukurowl..."_ Aichi thought

Being distracted as he was, the Rain Owl had already sent a wave of water crashing down on him as he got back up after the water dissipated.

" Even though that's not exactly the genuine Mare Ring, guess it's still strong on its own..."

Aichi stumbled a little as he used his spear for support.

 _" I've been affected by the Tranquility factor of the Rain flame... No! I need to stay awake!"_ Aichi thought

" How long are you going to keep up your futile resistance, Aichi?" A voice ask

Aichi silently gasped as he looked up to see Kai appearing from black mist.

" Kai... kun..."

" I never really planned on showing myself yet but your resistance was really getting to me. Just give up already."

 _" This is for your sake. Just give up. For my sake."_ Kai thought

" Why?"

" No reason."

" That's not possible... There must be a reason..."

" You'll find out if you just give up and let us take you with us. There's no way you can communicate with Mukuro either. We've blocked your communication out."

" I can't believe this... Why would you...?"

Kai stayed silent as Aichi felt his vision blacking.

 _" It's not the time to give up yet, Aichi."_ A voice said

Aichi gasped as his vision started coming back to him.

" Mukuro-san..."

 _" It didn't sound like he talked from inside me... He sounded close by..."_ Aichi thought

" Mukuro-san?!" Aichi called

" What nonsense are you talking about again? I already defeated Rokudo Mukuro!"

 _" Over here. I've been right in front of you the whole time."_ The voice said

Aichi turned to the owl as his eyes widened.

" Mukurowl..."

 _" It seems like they not only copied Glo Xinia in the future, they dragged me here too."_ The voice said

Aichi continued staring at the Rain Owl as Kai noticed the long stare and turned to the Owl as well. He gasped when the flame turned indigo.

" Glo Xinia! Your Rain Owl!"

Glo Xinia turned to the Owl as he gasped.

" The flame color turned into indigo!"

" Aichi, recover yourself and get ready."

" Y-Yes!"

Aichi tapped his spear as a rock wall separated them while Glo Xinia was occupied with the possessed Owl. He kneeled down on the floor, trying to regain his energy as he winced at the pain in his ankles.

" I'll just have to make do with the remaining strength I have..."

He looked up to see Naoki and the others as he nodded to them and they hid away again. That was when Mukuro flew over the wall after being hit.

" Mukuro-san!"

Aichi picked Mukuro up, who wasn't that far away from him, as the wall slowly disappeared and a Rain Krakken was in front.

" A Krakken!"

" Don't be afraid, Aichi. You've faced far worse things. With your current powers, I'm sure you can overcome this. If it isn't enough, I'll borrow you my flames."

" But..."

" I'll align my image with yours. What do you believe in the most other than Toshiki Kai?"

" What I believe in?"

" That's right. Now, let's hurry."

" Y-Yeah!"

Aichi stood back up as Mukuro flew above him.

" They're trying something."

" Glo Xinia! Hurry up and stop them!"

The Krakken's tentacles started attacking as Aichi shut his eyes and concentrated as a combustion of Mist flames surrounded him and Mukuro. A bright light shone as the incoming tentacles were blocked by webs.

" Webs?! No, it can't be!"

" Oh, it sure is, you traitor!"

" Darkface, calm yourself."

" Gredora's right, ya know."

" Kufufufu. I never expected to be working with these rowdy ones."

A gloved hand took Aichi's spear from his hands as he caught the unconscious Owl.

" So, this is what you believe in the most besides Toshiki Kai. Interesting."

" Long time no see, Kai-san. Not once would I've thought you'd do this and break Aichi-san's heart."

" Shut up, Shindou... How are you here?"

" Aichi-san's power brought this about. This isn't normal illusion, it's real illusion."

" Nonsense! There's no such thing as a real illusion!"

" Then, let's test out your theory, shall we?"

" With my mighty pincers, that four eyed glasses guy isn't going to survive!"

" Four eyed?!"

" D-Darkface-san..."

" There is no changing him, don't you agree?"

Aichi smiled as he nodded.

" Well... There's no denying that."

" Alright! Then, let's start the counterattack!"

" You focus on healing his ankles, Singularity. He will need them to aid in his escape."

" R-Right."

As the other three started attacking the Rain Krakken, Chrono ran to Aichi and knelt down beside him to check on his ankles.

" Hm... This is quite a bad bruise. It might even be sprained on both ankles. What's this mark? Thorns?"

" Yeah... The enemy's attack was using vines that had many thorns."

" No wonder it's that badly bruised and injured. I don't really think I will be able to heal it up totally but it'll at least take the pain away for a few hours."

" Please do."

Chrono nodded as he started healing Aichi's ankles. A few moments later, Aichi stood back up again as Chrono nodded.

" That should do for now. I'll go help them out now. Don't get into the battle. Just focus on your flame so that we can thoroughly defeat him first."

" Okay!"

Aichi's flames lit up brighter as Chrono ran to help out with the battle. That was when one of the tentacles went past Gredora's webs.

" It's coming to you!"

Aichi gasped as he was too late to dodge and was hit. Chrono quickly stopped the tentacle just when it was about to strike again as he looked back to Aichi.

" Aichi-san! Are you alright?!"

" Y-Yes... Just a few scratches..."

" Can you stand?"

" Yeah..."

" Don't push yourself."

" No, it's fine... All the more that guy has to leave... Please, help me."

" ... Of course!"

Aichi nodded as he stood back up. Chrono made sure he was okay before returning to the battle. From there, Aichi enhanced his fake illusions and real illusions and they successfully defeated Glo Xinia. He disappeared after that as Aichi sighed in relief.

" Thank you, everyone."

" It's not a problem! ... However, you should head off now. We'll delay them as long as possible."

" Will you guys really be alright?"

" Yeah! Just keep your flame up! Once we disappear, your flame will too."

" The spear will return to you too afterwards, so hurry and go."

" R-Right... Everyone! Hurry! Come down!"

Misaki and the others heard his call as they headed down to the field again.

" Please be careful, Chrono-kun."

" Don't worry! Now, go!"

" Yeah!"

Aichi led the others to the school gate as Shin pulled up his van soon after.

" Everyone, get in!"

" Shin-san!"

Letting the others go on the van, Aichi soon realized that there wasn't enough space for him and the Student Council members.

" You guys head on first. I'll meet you guys at Card Capital."

" But Aichi-"

" Bring Emi and the others back home first, alright?"

" What about you?!"

" Don't worry about me. I'll find my own ride there. Shin-san, hurry and go!"

Aichi closed the door as the van drove off. Aichi looked at the side as he used his flames again. This time, an airbike appeared with three helmets as Aichi tossed two to Suwabe.

" Hurry and put those on. I'll bring you guys back to your houses."

Aichi wore his helmet and started the airbike.

" What are you staring at for so long? Hurry!"

" Y-Yes!"

The two hopped onto the airbike as well before they rode off with directions from Naitou and Suwabe to their houses. As soon as they were dropped off, Aichi immediately drove off to Card Capital as he stopped the airbike at the back alley of the shop. Hearing the noise from the engine, Naoki and the others came out just as Aichi took off his helmet.

" Aichi! You're okay!"

" Yeah, somehow."

He checked his flames as it wavered. The airbike and helmets soon disappeared while his spear came back to him as he sighed.

 _" Looks like this is as far as it goes... Even if they are real illusions, I still worry about what happened back there..."_ Aichi thought

" Where did that come from?"

" I'll explain later. I'll have to change first... My clothes are all torn up."

" But do you have a change of clothes?"

" I do have a spare in my bag. Just in case Kai-kun suddenly calls me over to his apartment..."

Aichi shook off the stares as he used the shop's toilet and changed out of his dirty and torn school uniform to his normal casual attire. He then exited the toilet and kept the spear in his jacket and kept the clothes before sitting with the others.

" Sorry for the chaos back there."

" No, it's fine. You were just protecting the school."

" I had to."

" But I didn't expect Kai to be involved... You didn't know?"

" I had no clue about his involvement. I had suspected something was up when he went missing for a few days but... Maybe knowing why he joined would be a better start."

" Maybe the reason was already there in the first place."

" I know."

" What does she mean, Aichi? It wouldn't hurt to say it now, right? Since Komoi and I have seen everything."

" Well... Alright. But don't say it to anyone else... Actually... I don't have some major organs right now, including my right lung."

" What do you mean?!"

" I got involved in an accident a year back. The girl I tried to save lost some of her organs too. But the doctor said that my survival chances were slim since I lost a little more and plus a lung, which was vital for my survival. I'm only here right now because someone is supporting my body with illusionary organs. They function and are very powerful and stable."

" So... Where's this someone right now?"

" In prison. I can't really disclose anymore. But there's Kai-kun's motive already..."

" His motive?"

" Yeah... I'm pretty sure he did this because that enemy made a deal with him with the promise that my organs would be restored to normal. That, I'm sure he'd agreed to without any second thoughts."

" Then you're saying that Kai did all these for you?"

" Yeah."

" But there must've been another way!"

" I know but organs aren't that easy to find. Even if there's donors, you still need to have the same blood type. Not just that, losing a lung means that it might even take years to find one donor for it because... You might need to wait for them to die... So, I'll just survive on these illusions."

" That's why whenever we had to do physical education, you would keep coughing. Why didn't you tell us earlier?!"

" And get questioned about my organs, no one will believe in this story. Anyway, don't say anything about this to anyone else, okay?"

" But..."

" Please? Just keep this secret."

" Alright..."

Aichi sighed as he rested up for a few minutes while the rest just tried not to worry about his condition.

" I didn't think Sendou-kun would be suffering so much..."

" Yeah, he looked so normal on the outside that there's no way anyone would've known that he had been in an accident."

" I get that he didn't tell us cause he didn't want us to worry but I kinda wish he'd tell us."

" Brother's been keeping secrets ever since the Asia Circuit, right, Misaki-san?"

" Yeah but it seems Kai knew about this for some time already. Aichi probably told him not to tell us too."

" Yeah..."

As they sat and pondered, Aichi suddenly smirked and crossed his legs as the others looked up at his sudden action.

" Looks like I will have to intervene in this discussion. To be honest, I never intended to. Meddling in things in the past was something I was warned not to do. But I couldn't help but be disappointed at the conversation I just heard."

" What?!"

" Brother?"

" ... Hm. So you're the past Kamui Katsuragi. Those fiery eyes stayed the same even when time passed. "

" The past?"

" Hey, Aichi. What's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

" I don't expect you all to realize the situation quickly anyway. Well? Don't tell me that is the best resolve all of you have."

" Resolve?"

" If the enemy comes now, how will you face them? With doubt or with the fighting spirit all of you are proud of?"

" With fighting spirit of course!"

" ... Interesting. Then, fight me."

Aichi stood up as he walked over to the Standing Fight Table and prepared his deck.

" Who's going to challenge me?"

" Seriously, what's with you all of a sudden?"

" A fight shows a person's true self. Your thoughts and personality shows. Now, just one will do. Fight me."

" ... I'll fight you!"

" The past Naoki Ishida..." Aichi muttered before smiling a little, " Alright then. Show me your fighting spirit."

" Yeah!"

Naoki went to the fight table as well and set his deck. That was when he noticed something else on Aichi's field.

" What's with those silver cards?"

" You'll see soon enough."

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up, Z Vanguard!"

" Z?"

" Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu!"

" Outstanding Mutant, Promularva!"

" Wha?! Megacolony?! What happened to your usual Gold Paladin, Aichi?!"

" ... So you still haven't figured it out yet?"

" I don't get what's going on but I'm gonna win! Draw! I ride Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator, Castor! Turn end!"

" Draw. I ride Flowing Mutant, Twilight Madder. I attack your Vanguard."

" No guard!"

" Drive check. I got a draw trigger. Power goes to my Vanguard and I draw."

" Damage check! No trigger..."

" Turn end."

" I wonder what's going on with Brother... The way he spoke and even his deck is completely different now!"

" It's the same thing... When he came into my class, he suddenly became silent but his speech pattern completely changed. I couldn't hear the full conversation either but that Reverse unit was certainly shocked by Aichi's change."

" Stand and draw! I ride Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon! Attack! Drive check! No trigger!"

" Damage check. No trigger either."

" Turn end!"

" Stand and draw. I ride Light Horn Mutant, Dangerous Horn. Skill activated. I show a unit with 'Darkface' in its name from my hand, otherwise, this unit gets -5000 power."

Aichi showed a card from his hand as the others gasped.

" But that card is..."

" Wasn't it that real illusion or whatever?!"

" Dangerous Horn attacks your Vanguard. Drive check. No trigger."

" Damage check! Nothing either!"

" Turn end."

" Right now, the damage is 2 against 2. They're even for now."

" Yeah. But... Those units Aichi is using... I've never seen them before."

" Stand and draw! I ride Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon! I call Demolition Dragon! Demolition attacks your Vanguard! Here I go! Vowing Sword Dragon attacks! Twin drive... Second check! Critical trigger! All effects to my Vanguard!"

" Damage check... Second check. No trigger."

" Turn end!"

" You have fierce eyes as well. Stand and draw. I control an inexhaustible thread. There is no victim I cannot defeat. Ride. Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora. Skill activated. Counterblast. The next turn, you can't call units on your left column."

" What?!"

" He's sealed his calls?!"

" What's with that unit?!"

" Stride Generation."

" Stride?!"

" By discarding cards equal to grade 3, I can do a Stride. Poison Sickle Mutant Deity, Overwhelm. I call Intimidating Mutant King, Darkface 'Alicides'. Skill activated. I paralyze your right column."

" Grade 4?!"

" Not just sealing his calls but paralyzing his rear guards too?!"

" What?!"

" Overwhelm's skill. I draw the same amount of rested units in your field."

" What?!"

" He's building up defence and offense at the same time!"

" What's wrong? Is this really the end of that fighting spirit? If that's all, then that's a shame. You will never be able to defeat anyone this way! If this really the end, then I'll advance forward myself!"

" Aichi..."

" ... This is wrong... You're not Brother! Who are you?! The Brother Aichi I know would never say things like this!"

" Yeah! Sendou-kun always encourages us even when the going gets tough! He's not one to head into danger by himself!"

" What can you people possibly do in this powerless state? And how are you so certain that this isn't the real me?"

" T-That's..."

" So what if we were a team? I could be pretending for all you know. Which me will you believe?"

As the others hesitate to find the answer, the door opened as Leon and Ren entered with their teammates.

" Quit your act. You're definitely not Sendou."

" Oh? This is interesting. Then would you kindly tell me? Who do you think I am, if I'm not Aichi Sendou?"

" The answer is on your Vanguard Circle!"

" Hm?"

" If you still refuse to talk then, we'll show you who you really are."

Leon walked over to the table as he lifted up the Stride unit.

" This is you, isn't that right, Gredora?"

" A unit?!"

" What do you have to say now?"

Silence filled the room as Aichi's bangs covered his eyes. He then broke out a smirk before giggling a little.

" Aichi?"

" ... Well done. I didn't think I would be foiled the way it happened."

Showing his right hand, the green mark glowed as Aichi 'Gredora's' clothes changed to his long brown jacket, short pants and hat.

" That's right. I am Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora. The Queen of Megacolony."

" The Queen of Megacolony?!"

" Hey, Leon Souryu! This isn't funny!"

" It's not a joke. Somehow, a unit has taken over Sendou's body."

" Hm? I suppose it's in your vision since you are a user of Psyqualia. But I admit it... It seems that I did not prepared enough precautions when I came here. I'm barely staying in this time with the Singularity's powers, after all."

" What do you mean?! And what did you do with Aichi?!"

" You will know soon enough. But first... Show me your greatest resolve if you want him back to normal."

" ... I'll definitely get Aichi back! Just watch me!"

" Good to hear. Then... I call Twilight Madder and Dangerous Horn. Darkface 'Alicides' attacks. Dark Device. +10000 power."

" Dark Device?!"

" A skill I can activate when you have no standing units in the same column."

" Tch! Guard!"

" Overwhelm attacks!"

" Perfect guard!"

" Triple drive..."

" Three drive checks?!"

" First check. Draw trigger. Power to Dangerous Horn and I draw one card. Second check. Third check. Critical trigger. All effects to Dangerous Horn. Dangerous Horn attacks."

" Damage check! Second check! No trigger..."

" Turn end. Now, Naoki Ishida... It's either you finish me this turn or I'll have to end the match in my next turn."

" Just watch me, I will get Aichi back!"

 _" Well, at least he doesn't lose sight of his opponent... I can give him that much credit. But how about..."_ Aichi 'Gredora' thought

" Stand and draw!"

" Do you remember? When you were all young children? Tell me. How exactly will you be able to make up for the past where you were not there to protect him? You just watched, did you not?"

" ... I did. But I'm gonna make it up to him!"

" And how are you going to do that? With your current strength, there is no way you can face the enemies that lay in front of you. If you cannot defeat me, you have no right to say anything like making it up to him."

" Shut up! It's true that I didn't help Aichi but I swore that I would do everything to help him from now on! You have no right to talk as if Aichi said all those things! I'm gonna get ya out of his body right now! So, stop talking as if you're him! Punch through, man's pride! Victory is on the other side! Break ride! Armor Break Dragon! Break ride skill! I retire Dangerous Horn and Armor Break gets +10000 power! If you can do the impossible, logic goes by the wayside! If you can get past pride, the limit backs off! That's the way a man lives! Armor Break Dragon's Limit Break! I retire all of our front row rear guards after counterblasting and discarding three cards! Armor Break Dragon gets +10000 power and +2 critical!"

 _" Hot-headed as quickly as I expected. Let's see what else I can try..."_ Aichi 'Gredora' thought

" Just wait for awhile more, Aichi! I'm gonna get you back to normal right now! Call! My right Thunderstorm attacks!"

" ... Guard..."

" Just now..."

" He's hesitating."

" Alright! Armor Break Dragon attacks! Give Aichi back!"

" ... Naoki... kun...?"

" Aichi! Are you back to normal?!"

" Huh...? What are you..."

" That Gredora must be gone now!"

" No, don't be fooled! She's not gone yet!"

Aichi 'Gredora' smirked as he took a card and placed it on the Guardian Circle.

" Perfect guard. As expected, I just can't get past the Psyqualia users."

" You! You were tricking us?!"

" So what if I was?"

" ... Twin drive... Second check! Draw trigger! Power to Armor Break Dragon... And I draw."

" Looks like this is the end of the line."

" ... Turn end..."

" Currently, fury is the source of a warrior's strength. But when captive to it, you lose sight of something."

" What?!"

" Who stands before you? Looks like I will also have to teach a few lessons here. My condolences to the Singularity and Aichi to have to use up this much power. Stand and draw. For looking away when standing before me, this is your punishment. Gredora's skill. Soulblast. I turn over one face up card in your Damage Zone. And I Countercharge."

" He absorbed Ishida's Counterblast!"

" Looks like this will be released to all of you early. You should count yourselves lucky to not face this power in this time yet. With the cost the same card as my Vanguard, I put all of my futures on the line. For a reckless warrior, last regret!"

The cards with silver backings started flaring in green ebony flames as the others gasped.

" What's going on?!"

" The cards!"

" If I lose the fight, all of the cards in my Generation Zone will never return! Devour my future and manifest! Zoo's Zeroth Dragon! Ultimate Stride!"

" Zeroth Dragon?!"

" Zeroth Dragon of Death Garden, Zoa! Zoa's skill. I draw one card. I superior call one card from my hand and bestow maximum power. Quintet Nine. This unit is immune to all effects and on top of that, when this unit deals damage to your Vanguard, you lose."

" Q-Quintet Nine?! That means... 9... 99... 999..."

" 99999 power!"

" That power... Is too high!"

" And if it deals damage, he immediately loses the match!"

" Here I go. Darkface 'Alicides' attacks!"

" 99999 power... No guard..."

" And that's the end of the match."

Aichi 'Gredora' took the Zeroth Dragon card from the Vanguard Circle and looked at it.

" If this were to be on different terms and time, I would have already sent this one out on a rampage. But it has already been silenced since the original creator has been defeated. All its left is this power."

" What do you..."

" You guys are still not figuring it out? Oh my... I can't believe the ones from this time is this gullible..."

" What?!"

" It is true. Don't go blaming me for saying the truth. Well, I'll slowly explain myself. I wanted to without getting the interference from the Psyqualia users, but it seemed that they were quick to catch on."

" We had sensed something different with Sendou's Psyqualia and thought that he might've gotten Reversed. So we came here. We didn't expect to see a unit taking over his body though."

" I see. I guess the change was what I brought on when I took over his body for quite some time. This isn't my time."

" You kept talking about it but I still don't understand."

" You obviously wouldn't."

" Hey, that's mean!"

" Anyway, what Gredora meant is that she's not from this time. Meaning, she's probably from the future."

" Future?! Is that why those silver cards were here?!"

" Yeah. It took some effort but I managed to manifest my deck here and fought with my warriors."

" You said you were the Queen of Megacolony. Is that why..."

" Yes. That's exactly why Maiden of Venus Trap 'Reverse' escaped. My powers are far more superior than hers after all. Having trained so many warriors have its own benefits."

" I see."

" But why take over Aichi?"

" And even fought Ishida?"

" He's the only one I could take over since we still have some connection. Besides, he accepted to let me take over as much as I wish."

" Then he already knew about you?!"

" Wasn't it already obvious when he summoned me through the illusion? You mentioned it too when I showed my card."

" Oh right..."

" I cannot stay here for long periods of time, so it's either you ask him to explain or I will come back to talk about it. Anyway, it looks like I will have to give you some aid regarding a few things, so I will have to come back anyway. The other thing I need is for Toshiki Kai to come back to his senses as well. But for now..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Aichi 'Gredora' collapsed as they ran over to him.

" Aichi!"

" Are you okay?! Hey!"

Aichi groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around.

" Everyone? What are you all doing gathered around? And Leon-kun and Ren-san? When did everyone come?"

" Uh... How do we explain this...? I mean, we just got to understand the situation too... But are you really Aichi?"

" Situation? And the real me?"

Aichi looked down on his lap to see Gredora's hat as he finally realised what had happened. He then noticed his outfit as he quickly got up while hiding his blush with the hat.

 _" Gredora-san must've took over me again, and this time, while I was resting!"_ Aichi thought

" I-I'm sorry if I'd said anything weird... I... didn't really offend anyone, did I?"

" He's the real Aichi, alright."

" We're just glad you're back to normal, Brother Aichi."

" I-I really did say something weird, didn't I...?"

" No, no! We already know it's this Gredora unit that took over you! So it's fine!"

" Huh? She told everyone?"

" Yeah..."

Aichi closed his eyes as he tried to remember what had transpired with the memories left by Gredora. Once he did, he started frantically apologizing to Naoki and the others continuously.

" I-It's fine, Aichi! There's no need to apologize!"

" But I'm really sorry!"

" He's definitely back to normal..."

Suddenly, a paper dropped from the jacket as Aichi picked it up.

" Huh? It's from Gredora-san."

' I am terribly sorry. I seem to have used the wrong set of clothes. The one you're wearing right now is the one from my previous host. So you are going to have to bear with the breeze underneath for awhile until I return with the pants version.'

" Breeze?"

" Aichi-kun, are you intending to let Kai have a nosebleed with that breezy skirt?"

" Huh? Skirt?"

Aichi looked down to carefully check his outfit again as he now realized what both the letter and Ren meant. Aichi froze as his face turned into a full blush before screaming and a slapping sound was heard. Misaki handed a blanket to Aichi once he was calmed as he covered his lower body with it while sitting down.

" Thank you, Misaki-san..."

" I can't believe you never noticed it for so long."

" And why slap me...?" Ren muttered

" I'm sorry, Ren-san..."

" Anyway, you can't make it disappear?"

" No... I guess that means Gredora-san intends to come back anytime soon."

" I see. And how will you be able to know?"

" I think she'll give me a forewarning this time. But she did leave me one last instruction."

" What is it?"

" Defeat Kai-kun as soon as possible."

" She mentioned that she needed Kai to be back to normal too. I wonder why..."

" Uh... I think I might know... But..."

 _" Kai-kun isn't going to be happy about this... Because this means Darkface-san is..."_ Aichi thought, face darkening as he remembered how Darkface acts

" Sendou? You look pale."

" Uh... I just remembered something... Don't worry about me..."

Suddenly, Leon felt a familiar wind as he turned to the door.

" Well, he's here."

" Huh?"

The door slid opened as Kai stood there.

" Kai-kun..."

" Aichi." Kai blinked as he noticed Aichi's outfit, " Don't tell me..."

" Why are you doing this? I don't care what happens to me. But if you accepted that power because they promised you that they would heal my organs, then please don't believe them! I'm pretty sure they won't go with their deal!"

" It's true. I've been searching for a way to restore your missing organs until now. When I went to the Tatsunagi Corporation a few days ago, Link Joker had already taken over Takuto's body. I did try to fight him but the power of Link Joker was overwhelming. Then, he said that if I join them as their first Reversed fighter and use this power to Reverse the world, then they would be willing to restore your organs with their powers. Plus, all the staff, including your regular doctors have been Reversed too. If I didn't accept their terms, then they won't issue your medicine and let you suffer. I couldn't let that happen."

" Even so, I can still survive! I've been living with illusionary organs! I accepted Mukuro-san's organs again because I didn't want you to worry! And I've been training to recreate them myself too! I don't mind if I have to live like this but I don't want you to accept such a power just for my sake!"

" You wouldn't understand. With their power, you don't know how simple it is for them to break your connection. I already have enough power to stop your connection with Mukuro, so..."

" Kai, don't do it!" Ren exclaimed

Kai clicked his fingers as Aichi's stomach immediately caved in.

" Aichi!"

" Sendou-kun!"

" Brother Aichi!"

Aichi immediately collapsed as the other gathered around him in worry.

" Hang in there!"

" What did you do?!"

" Give those organs back to Aichi! Or do you really bear to see him like this, Kai?!"

" As long as you give him to me, I'll just give them back immediately."

" No way will we do that!"

" Kai, are you really this desperate that you would try to endanger his life?! Aichi-kun is someone precious to you, isn't he?!"

Kai continued to watch Aichi as his eyes turned to Aichi's Vongola ring.

 _" Come on... Recreate them... Just light your flames... Aichi..."_ Kai thought

However, Aichi's breathing started turning weaker as they gasped.

" Aichi!"

" Sendou, can you hear me?! You can recreate your organs, right?! Do it right now!"

" Hey, Aichi! Don't close your eyes!"

" ... S... o... rry..."

" Aichi?!"

Aichi slowly closed his eyes as his breathing slowed rapidly.

" Aichi!"

" Brother Aichi!"

" Sendou-kun!"

Kai immediately got ready to return Aichi's illusionary organs when he saw the green mark glowing on Aichi's hand and the Vongola Ring immediately lighting up in Mist flames.

" The ring!"

Mist surrounded Aichi as his organs slowly started coming back and his stomach returned to normal.

" His organs must be coming back!"

Aichi's eyes opened again as he slowly got up, much to the relief of the others including Kai. However, the moment he took the hat nearby, Kai knew who it was immediately.

" Toshiki Kai... You have crossed the line..."

Wearing the hat, Aichi stood up as a deck materialised in his hand. An ebony dark green aura surrounded him as Kai saw the glare directed at him.

" I challenge you to a fight. For this sin you have just created, this Queen's rage will take it head on!"

* * *

Amd that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 12! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The others stood aside to watch as Aichi 'Gredora' and Kai prepared their decks and field at the Standing Fight Table.

" What happened to Aichi, Gredora?"

" ... You have no right to ask me that question and I will not speak a word about him to you after what you had done."

The shop became silent as they got ready for their fight.

" Stand up, Z Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

Wind blew strongly around them as they were in the Link Joker space and had their red fight tables. Their units then started materialising behind them.

" Outstanding Mutant, Promularva!"

" White Night Fenrir!"

" Link Joker... So you have already fallen this far. Draw. I ride Flowing Mutant, Twilight Madder. Promularva moves back. Turn end."

" Draw. Ride! Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star! Fenrir moves back. Attack!"

" Damage check. Draw trigger. Power to my Vanguard and I draw."

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw. I ride Light Horn Mutant, Dangerous Horn. Skill activated. I show a unit in my hand with 'Darkface' in the name or this unit gets -5000 power. Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora. Now, I attack you with my Vanguard!"

" Damage check. No trigger."

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw. Ride! Strike Star-vader, Krypton! Attack!"

" Damage check. No trigger."

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw. I control an inexhaustible thread. There is no victim I cannot defeat. Ride. Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora. I attack your Vanguard! Twin drive... Second check. Heal trigger. I give all effects to Gredora and I heal one damage."

" Damage check. No trigger."

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw. Ride! Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon! Call! Krypton and Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon! Gredora... I understand your rage towards me but you'd never understand... How I feel when I see Aichi like that! Infinite Zero attacks!"

" No guard."

" Twin drive... I got a draw trigger! I give the power to Neon and I draw. Second check. I got a critical trigger! I give the power to Kryton and the critical to Infinite Zero!"

" Damage check. Second check. No trigger."

" Neon attacks!"

" Guard."

" Krypton attacks!"

" No guard."

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw. I don't understand how you feel? What nonsense. Then tell me, was it really worth it to watch him slowly die just so you could hand him over to such a clan?! Stride Generation! Poison Sickle Mutant Deity, Overwhelm! Stride skill. In the next turn, you cannot call any units in your left column. Overwhelm's skill. For each of your resting rear guards, I draw one card."

" Alright! He drew three cards in one go!"

" He's building up his defense!"

" Overwhelm attacks. Triple drive... Second check. Draw trigger. I give the power to Overwhelm and I draw. Third check. Critical trigger. I give all effects to Overwhelm."

" Damage check. Second check. No trigger..."

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw. It wasn't like I didn't care about his life... I do care! But, I would've never expected him to just give up like this!"

" Why do you think so? His feelings for you are what drove him to this decision."

" ... Roar that shatters both good and evil! Fangs that cut through light and darkness! Absolute dragon, everything gravels before you! Break ride! Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon!"

" Chaos Breaker... How disappointing. So you are its first user. It's detestable how 'The Jester' is playing you in its hand."

" The Jester?"

" Chaos Breaker gives you hope and then crushes it with its own two hands so that it could see despair on your face. It will put up any act for its enjoyment. This is exactly how Link Joker is toying with you right now."

" ... Shut up... This is all for Aichi's sake. Break ride skill! I lock Promularva! Chaos Breaker Dragon gets +10000 power! I call Neon behind Krypton! Krypton attacks!"

" Guard."

" Chaos Breaker attacks!"

" You don't understand... By discarding a heal trigger, I call on a Generation Guardian. Come from the future and protect me. Feather Wall Mutant Deity, Morphosian. Skill activated. If you have two or less standing rear guards, she gets +10000 shield. Plus, I guard."

" In one shot, a 35000 shield!"

" No trigger can break through that!"

" Twin drive... I got a critical trigger! I give all effects to Neon! Second check. Critical trigger! I give all effects to Neon! Neon attacks!"

" Guard."

" ... Turn end."

" A lukewarm attack. It's over. Stand and draw. This is your punishment for your sin. Gredora's skill. Soulblast. I flip one of your Damage Zone cards face down and I Countercharge. Now... You have seen this unit up close before. Now I will show you its power. With the cost the same card as my Vanguard, I put all of my futures on the line. For a reckless warrior, last regret!"

The cards with silver backings started flaring in green ebony flames as Kai flinched.

" That card...!"

" If I lose the fight, all of the cards in my Generation Zone will never return! Devour my future and manifest! Zoo's Zeroth Dragon! Ultimate Stride!"

Kai clicked his tongue after that.

" Zeroth Dragon of Death Garden, Zoa! Zoa's skill. I draw one card. I superior call one card from my hand and bestow maximum power. Of course, this maximum power didn't have much effect in a real battle but when it comes to Vanguard... It is powerful. Quintet Nine. This unit is immune to all effects and on top of that, when this unit deals damage to your Vanguard, you lose."

" 99999 power?!"

" You'll be facing more than just my dear Darkface's maximum power. I call one more Darkface 'Alicides' and Twilight Madder. Darkface 'Alicides's' skill. I paralyse your right column. Here I go. Darkface, show him your maximum power!"

" Perfect guard!"

" Now... It's over. Zoa attacks!"

" No guard..."

" Triple drive... First check. Critical trigger! Power to my right Darkface and critical to Zoa. Second check. Draw trigger! Power to Darkface and I draw. Third check. Critical trigger! Power to Darkface and critical to Zoa."

" Triple trigger!"

" Damage check... Second check... No trigger..."

The space turned back to the shop as the Reverse aura left Kai's body.

" But... I still..."

Aichi 'Gredora' sighed as he walked over to Kai and slapped him. The others just stood there, stunned from the action.

" Just wake up already. There is no way those people will go through with your deal. All they want is his power and as a pawn, if you were to succeed in this mission, you would be discarded aside like every other pawn."

" ... I thought that if I'd done this, Aichi would've finally been able to live normally without having to worry about anything else."

" There was never a chance he could live as a normal person anymore." Aichi 'Gredora' said, looking at the Vongola Ring

" I know... I..."

" ... Misaki Tokura."

" What is it?"

" Can I borrow the room upstairs?"

" Of course."

" Open the back door."

Naoki did as told and before they knew it, Aichi 'Gredora' lifted Kai by his shirt and threw him out of the door.

" Sorry, I had to do that."

" Kai's being thrown like a rag doll..."

" ... Scary..."

" Now, head upstairs once you recover."

Aichi 'Gredora' walked up the stairs as Kai groaned while getting up before following after him to the room.

" Let's leave them alone."

" Y-Yeah..."

In the room, Aichi 'Gredora' waited as Kai entered the room.

" Did you have to throw me that hard...?"

" Think of it as I am still mad."

" So, why did you ask me to come up here?"

" Do you want to know what happened to Aichi?"

" ... Yeah."

" Before I took over, his feelings were already so jumbled and his soul was breaking down. Once I sensed that, I quickly sealed his soul to prevent further damage and took over. My time here is almost up and I might not be able to come back for awhile."

" Then what about Aichi?!"

" I want you to remove my seal. Restore his soul and break the seal. That's the only way you can save him."

" How?"

" Light up your Flames of Bond."

Kai did as told as Aichi 'Gredora' did the same, however, his flame was small.

" What's going on?"

" This is how much time you have left. Once this flame fully extinguishes, that means... If you want to ignite it again, then you better do a good job of persuading him."

Just as he finished saying that, Kai was grabbed by his shirt as Aichi 'Gredora' kissed him. He slowly fell unconscious as Aichi 'Gredora' sighed and checked his mark.

" Looks like this is as far as I go today..."

The mark disappeared as Aichi fell onto the bed, unconscious.

 _~ Inside Aichi's mind~_

 _Kai looked around after having arrived in a dark space as he gasped when he saw Aichi inside a small sphere. Parts of his body was breaking apart slowly as Kai quickly ran towards him._

 _" Aichi! Wake up, Aichi! It's me, Kai!"_

" His soul is breaking apart... It's all because of me...!" _Kai thought_

 _" Aichi! I'm sorry... I'm really sorry... I knew I would hurt you when I removed your illusionary organs... But I didn't count on you actually giving up... It's all my fault! Please, you can do anything to me! Slap me, hit me, whatever you want! Just don't give up! Come back, Aichi! I need you! Because... I love you!"_

 _Aichi started shifting a little as he finally opened his eyes._

 _" Kai... kun...?"_

 _" Aichi!"_

 _The sphere started breaking as it shattered and Kai caught Aichi from falling to the ground._

 _" Aichi! ... What a relief!"_

 _" Where... am I?"_

 _" Inside your mind. Gredora asked me to break you free from her seal. Your soul almost broke apart and it's all because of me..."_

 _" ... Kai-kun... I'm sorry..."_

 _" You don't have to apologise... It's my fault in the first place..."_

 _" If I... didn't give up so easily... You wouldn't need to cry..."_

 _" No... It's my fault... Now, let's go back."_

 _" I'm tired... Let me sleep for a bit..."_

 _" Huh? Aichi?"_

 _Aichi closed his eyes and slept as Kai checked his body to see it coming back together slowly._

 _" Don't worry. You have succeeded. At least his heart still sways to your words."_

 _" Gredora?"_

 _" Yeah. I can only talk to you like this. I have not enough power to conjure an astral form for now. But let him rest up... His soul is coming back together again and this event has made him exhausted. He will wake up by tomorrow morning."_

 _" I see... Thank you, Gredora."_

 _" Just be sure not to do that again. This time, I might be able to help you but next time, you might not be that lucky."_

 _" Yeah, thank you... Then I'll see you in the morning, Aichi."_

 _Kai closed his eyes again as a bright light engulfed them._

~ In reality~

Kai opened his eyes as he felt himself being shook by someone.

" Kai! Wake up!"

" ... Ren?"

" Jeez! You worried us!"

" If you didn't wake up in time, Ren Suzugamori would've started slapping you."

" ... I see. You better not had tried anything funny."

" Why me?! I never even did anything!"

" Anyway, how's Sendou?"

" He should be fine now. He just needs to rest for the night and by morning, he should be awake."

" I see."

" Sorry, Tokura. Looks like we need to use this room for awhile."

" No problem. It's an extra guest room so feel free to use it. We'll be leaving you guys alone then."

" Yeah."

The others left the room as Kai laid Aichi on the bed properly before laying down beside him.

 _" Gredora's clothes aren't disappearing... Looks like she'll still come back..."_ Kai thought

Kai looked down at Aichi's skirt to see it changing to the pants version as he blushed a little.

 _" Don't think about it... Think nothing about it..."_ Kai thought

Kai then wrapped his arm around Aichi before falling asleep beside him. The next morning, Kai woke up as he saw Aichi starting to wake up as well. Soon, Aichi opened his eyes as he looked up at Kai.

" Kai... kun...?"

" Morning, Aichi."

" ... I'm back..."

" Yeah."

" Um... Kai-kun... Thank you... For saving me..."

" You don't need to thank me. I'm the one who caused this mess in the first place. I promise I won't let you suffer anymore."

" Kai-kun..."

Kai hugged Aichi tightly to assure him as he blushed and nodded.

" Thank you..."

Kai smiled as he soon released the hug and got up to stretch.

" Rest up a little more. You need it. I'll tell the others."

" Yeah..."

Kai patted Aichi's head as he soon drifted back to sleep. Kai then stood up and conjured up a barrier using his Cloud flames around Aichi before heading down to the shop. The others had already woken up and was waiting for him to say something.

" He just woke up but I let him have more rest."

" That's a relief but what are we gonna do now?"

" From what I know, the Reverse units and Link Joker units are going to materialize again and search for us since I'm pretty sure they've sensed me getting free from their power."

" Can we really defend ourselves like this until Brother recovers?"

" Well, maybe."

" You sound confident, Kai."

" Hm? Why do you say that?"

" ... No reason."

" Weird as usual."

" Hey, that's mean!"

Kai ignored Ren's whining as they started fighting each other after awhile. However, they were soon interrupted as a blast outside caught them off guard.

" What?!"

" They're here?"

" Let's hurry outside to check it out!"

" Yeah!"

They ran outside to see a few Reversed and Link Joker units surrounding the shop.

" This many?!"

" Hey, isn't this bad?!"

Kai clicked his tongue as he quickly wore his rings and hung his boxes on his belt.

" This should take some time..."

" Kai?"

 _" We don't have much of a choice..."_ Kai thought

But before he could do anything, a slash from a blade suddenly came from nowhere as the Link Joker unit disappeared. Then, another slash followed with a breath of crimson flames getting rid of two more Link Joker units.

" Wha?!"

" But they're..."

" How?! How did you come to this world too?!"

" You'll know soon enough once we send you all back as well."

" Blaster Blade!"

" Blaster Dark!"

" Dragonic Overlord!"

" Looks like our Vanguards are all safe."

" Yeah."

They got ready to fight again as Kai watched on.

 _" I'll have to fight too... But how will I explain this?"_ Kai thought

After a few explosions, Aichi opened his eyes as he got up.

" What was that...?"

He started looking around as he stood up and started walking outside. He went down the stairs slowly to not make any noises as he peeked past the wall and gasped when he saw the three units.

" But how...?!"

Aichi slowly made his way while trying not to let his presence be known as he managed to make it behind Naoki and the others.

" What's going on here?"

They jumped a little before sighing in relief after seeing Aichi as they explained the situation.

" I see..."

" You're quite calm about this..."

" Well... Yeah..."

 _" I'm pretty used to these types of chaos already..."_ Aichi thought

Kai turned behind at that time and gasped.

" Aichi?! What are you doing here?!"

" Shh... They don't know that I'm here yet... I think."

" With that obvious hair and the outfit..."

" Hey! Over there!"

" Yeah, I don't really think so."

Soon, they had to dodged Luquier 'Reverse's' whip of thorns as the units intercepted again.

" That was close!"

" You can say that again..."

" Aichi, you've gotta get away right now."

" But..."

More attacks had collided as the three units soon fell back from the impact.

" Everyone!"

" Now, it's the end of the line for this chase. Just quietly come with us and nobody else gets hurt."

" No way we're gonna let that happen!"

" Then get ready. We're going to do this the hard way."

Kai handed Aichi over to the others as he got up.

" Just what I wanted!"

" Kai-kun?!"

Kai took out his box as he injected his flames and his sword appeared.

" Huh?! Kai too?!"

" And you know about this, Aichi?!"

" Y-Yeah..."

" What else are you keeping from us?!"

" Uh... Nothing much..."

That was when they panicked when a beam attack came from Ethics Buster 'Reverse' and Aichi injected his flames into his box.

" Arius!"

Arius came out of the box as it sucked up the beam.

" A penguin?!"

" Thank you, Arius..."

Arius waddled back to Aichi as he patted it.

" Good job."

Arius suddenly looked like it's about to let out a big noise as Aichi blinked.

" A-Arius?"

Orion suddenly came out from its ring form as it turned Arius around towards Ethics Buster 'Reverse' before the same beam but bigger fired at it once Arius opened its mouth and it was sent flying.

" Scary..."

" So, you were too full?"

Arius seemed to nod as Aichi sweat dropped.

" I see... Although, I still don't know what else you can do..."

Kai went sliding back to them after being thrown back as Aichi went to him.

" Kai-kun!"

" Man... They sure can fight..."

" This isn't good..."

Aichi stood up and took out his spear as he lit up his Mist flames. He tapped the ground as a barrier of Mist flames surrounded them and the three units.

" Aichi! Don't push yourself!"

" I'm fine... For now. If they continue their attack, I won't be able to hold up much longer."

" ... Get the units up. We need their help."

" Y-Yeah!"

Naoki and the others quickly tried to wake the units up as consecutive attacks hit the barrier again. Aichi struggled to stay standing while maintaining the barrier as Kai watched on in worry.

" I'll take over so just rest."

" No... The barrier will go down if I do."

" Then let me help you."

" It's fine. Just wait for the others to wake the units up."

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah."

" Hoot!"

Orion flew towards Aichi while Arius waddled towards him as they shared their flames with him.

" Thank you, both of you."

" Alright then. If anything happens, I'll support you."

" Yeah. Thank you, Kai-kun."

" Kai! They're awake!"

They turned to see the units getting up as Blade quickly ran over to them after seeing Aichi.

" My Vanguard! What is..."

" Long story. Right now, I'm still holding it up. If they keep attacking like this, then the barrier won't hold much longer. If you guys can think up of a plan then think up of one right now. We won't have much time left."

" How long will you be able to keep this up?"

" With my current energy, about another half an hour. It should be sufficient."

" Alright then."

Kai got up as they tried to make a plan as quickly as possible.

" Argh! Stop hiding things from us already! Seriously, Kai! How many more secrets have you not told us yet?!"

" Yeah! Just how long do you intend to hide those secrets from us?!"

" Now's not the time for disclosing secrets. We need to hurry and think up of a plan before Aichi runs out of energy. We won't be able to hold those guys off for long. Aichi can only last for only a short while. His energy still hasn't completely returned yet."

" Then what do you suppose we do? Overlord is huge and all but if I'm correct, Luquier has that red eye to control dragons."

" Well, that's true."

" I won't get so easily controlled. As long as I have a stronger will than her, I won't be swayed by that eye."

" ... That solves one problem. Now, it's our fighting numbers. As long as there are more non-fighters around, it'll be harder to fight as you've seen."

" That's right... Hey, Kai. Other than lighting up those weird flames, what else do they do?"

" ... That's..."

Kai thought back to their training with Chrono as he remembered what he'd said about their flames.

 _" The Cloud flames have the factor called Propagation and the Mist flames have the factor called Materialisation. While those two don't have that much offensive power but... With you and Aichi-san, fighting will be a piece of cake once this training is over."_

" ... Propagation and Materialisation..."

" Kai?"

" ... The seven flames of the Sky have different factors. Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud and Mist..."

" Seven flames?"

" Factors?"

" ... My flame is the Cloud flame, with the factor of Propagation. Aichi's flame is the Mist flame, with the factor of Materialisation."

" Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. What's Propagation?"

" To make it simple for you to understand, Ren, Propagation is like the clouds that separates and scatters, making copies of itself."

" Oh, so that means, you can make clones?"

" ... If you want to put it that way... I don't feel like explaining anymore..."

" Then, Aichi's Materialisation factor..."

" ... Illusions. That's all. He has the power to mess with your minds, basically."

" Like back when he made the floor break apart and you weren't the least surprised?"

" ... Yeah. That's an illusion. It's supposed to fool your five senses. What you see, hear, touch, smell and taste. While I've never seen him mess with the taste sense, the other four are much more applicable. What you see, hear, smell and touch, those fire pillars you've seen before are an example."

" That's right. It felt so real."

" That's what your mind registers as real. In fact, it's fake. To break an illusion, you need to have a strong mind to be unaffected by it."

" Hm... Then, those real illusions he summoned yesterday..."

" ... Actually, they were real... It takes a lot of power to summon illusions of that level. It's a power that brings illusions to the surface fully. It's a high level illusion. The damage that was taken was also real."

" That high level?! Then, we should just do that again!"

" It's no use. Aichi's too exhausted to summon another one for the day. With the amount of flames used to summon those real illusions yesterday, I assume it'll take until tomorrow for him to fully recover."

" Then what should we do?!"

 _" ... The training wasn't exactly complete either... We still lack a few things when fighting together... Only Gredora and Darkface could pull off something so simple..."_ Kai thought

He took out his other box weapons as he clicked his tongue.

" Kai?"

 _" I still don't understand... What these guys can really do... Shindou wasn't really that helpful with the box animals either... Maybe our future selves wanted us to figure it out ourselves?"_ Kai thought

Kai checked on Aichi as he made sure he still had energy left to keep holding up the barrier before glancing to Orion.

 _" Vongola... Cambio Forma... It's a special power made for Vongola... Maybe... Do these two..."_

" Kai? Hey, Kai."

" What?"

" You were deep in thought. Have you thought of something?"

" ... Maybe. Guess I'll have to try something at least."

Kai injected his flames as his sword came out again. He carefully scanned the weapon as he finally saw what he was looking for.

" A Vanguard Circle... The same ones on the boxes..."

Kai injected his flames again as his raccoon came out.

" A-A raccoon?!"

" Tanuki. Let me see that band on your paw."

" Tanuki... Kai, your naming sense is as bad as ever..."

" Shut up... Now, hurry, Tanuki."

Tanuki jumped onto Kai as he inspected the band that he'd left be on Tanuki's paw. He carefully took it off, making sure it wouldn't have any side effects on Tanuki.

" This is... Aichi! Does Arius have a band on it too?!"

" ... Uh... On his left flipper!"

" That band can be removed! Looks like it's for our swords!"

" Huh?! But the barrier..."

 _" Kufufufu. Don't worry. I'll channel my powers onto your spear. It'll maintain the barrier for now."_

 _" Mukuro-san!"_

 _" Now, hurry. Chrome should be on her way as well. So, just hang on for just a little while longer."_

 _" Y-Yes!"_

Aichi let the spear go as it continued to maintain the barrier. He then ran over to where Kai was with Arius as he took off the band on his flipper.

" Is this really okay?"

" It's not like we can do anything else. That Shindou wasn't that much helpful so we need to figure this out now."

" That's... kind of true..."

" We just need to figure out what these bands do..."

 _" Don't just stare at it, put them on."_

 _" Gredora-san!"_

 _" I cannot surface right now. How did those units enter your world?"_

 _" We're not sure either..."_

 _" Keh! It would've been easier if they didn't show up all of a sudden!"_

 _" Darkface."_

 _" Hurry up and put them on. We just got information from the Singularity about them."_

 _" Took him long enough..."_

 _" But what will happen if we do?"_

 _" ... If your hearts are ready, this will be excruciating..."_

 _" W-What do you mean...?"_

 _" There will be a slight side effect since your time do not have enough Stride Force. But with the Stride Force you two have absorbed in our time, those bands will activate once you wear them. However, it will be draining out your body's Stride Force to function. Don't worry. You will only feel slight pain."_

 _" When you put it that way..."_

 _" ... it sounds even more scary..."_

 _" Just do it! You've survived even worst situations than this!"_

The two looked at each other before nodding as they carefully wore the bands. They winced a little as they felt the side effect.

" Aichi! Kai!"

" It's fine... Just a little side effect..."

 _" How is this even a little...?! I can't really move my arm...!"_

 _" Relax. It'll wear off soon. Just bite and bear. That is what being a warrior is about as well."_

 _" But Gredora-san... What are we supposed to do now...?"_

 _" You know your Vongola Box is special due to Cambio Forma, right? This is the same. Those box animals you have also have Cambio Forma. We had the cooperation of this time's Decimo to make them."_

 _" He thought this far ahead...?!"_

 _" Apparently so, but that wasn't really achievable without the help of his premonitions."_

 _" Aichi's...?"_

 _" That's right. But there was a special condition to activate them... Your Stride Force. With enough Stride Force, Cambio Forma will activate. So just bear with the pain for a little while longer."_

 _" Easier said than done..."_

 _" Be grateful that Queen Gredora even came to train you two!"_

 _" Calm down, Darkface. How is it?"_

 _" ... I'm feeling a little bit better..."_

 _" Good. You know the next step..."_

 _" ... Yes."_

 _" Aichi... Wait..."_

 _" You just rest up a little more, Kai-kun."_

Aichi opened his eyes as he slowly stood up.

" Aichi!"

" I'm fine... Arius, let's do it."

Arius nodded as it waddled towards Aichi.

" Arius, Cambio Forma."

The two Vanguard Circles on the sword and band resonated as Arius started turning into flames and hit Aichi's back. Before he knew it, he was through the rainbow flamed wings on his back.

" Amazing..."

 _" Well, that is as far as we know your flames and box weapons. The rest might be for you two to figure out."_

 _" There's still time to explore about it at least. Mukuro-san, please take down the barrier."_

 _" Kufufufu. Do as you wish."_

The spear stopped glowing as Aichi quickly flew to pick it up.

" Orion, Cambio Forma."

" Hoot!"

The Devil Lenses appeared as Aichi found the weak spots and started his attack.

" That's reckless, even for a skilled warrior on Cray... Using a two weapon style with a spear and sword..."

" Even Salome had problems when she first used that style..."

" Huh? Really?"

" Because those two weapons are totally different in fighting style. Spears have long ranged attacks, which provides enough reaction time to the user. However, swords consists of short ranged attacks, it can clash very strongly, however, reaction timing might be lesser since you're so close to the enemy."

" T-Then..."

" No matter how trained one can be with that fighting style... One mistake could lead to fatality..."

They continued to watch on as Aichi fended off the last few Link Joker units. They all disappeared after successfully being hit as Aichi landed while panting. Kai managed to recover at that time as he rushed to Aichi's side before he'd collapsed.

" Aichi!"

" Did I... do it...?"

" ... Yeah. It seems they were all sent back."

" What a relief..."

Orion and Arius reverted back to normal while the sword went back into its box as they looked on in worry as well.

" Are you alright?"

" Yes... Just a little drained..."

" That's good."

" Well, that's good news for us as well."

They gasped as black rings trapped Aichi and Kai.

" Aichi!"

" Kai!"

Reversed Takuto appeared beside the black ring as the three units went on guard.

" What do you intend to do with our Vanguards, Link Joker?!"

" Nothing much. It's just that we have an unfinished deal here, so if you'll excuse us..."

" Hold it right there! You're not getting away with them!"

" I can't break free...!"

" Kai-kun..."

" Curses! Queen Gredora still cannot surface because of yesterday!"

" Then what about you?! Can't you get us out of here?!"

" I can only paralyze! I can't break these locks so easily!"

" This is bad...!"

" Get back here!"

Overlord fired its flames as a barrier blocked it.

" Such a futile attack." He glanced to his side as he spotted Chrome running towards them, " Looks like we can't stay here much longer."

" No!"

With a click of his fingers, the three disappeared.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 13! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Naoki punched the floor in frustration once the three had disappeared.

" Damn it! In the end, we couldn't protect them!"

" They must be at the Tatsunagi building then... That was Takuto Tatsunagi after all..."

" Actually... It was Link Joker with his body. The real Takuto Tatsunagi is with us."

" Really?! Where?!"

" He's in the mirrors but only Psyqualia users can see him."

" Then Link Joker trapped him in there?!"

" Yeah."

" Even their weapons and animals went back into these boxes... That owl turned back into a ring too..."

" Then, isn't there any way we can save them?!"

" And more importantly, why didn't Gredora show up?"

" Was she exhausted from yesterday?"

" Wait... What did you just say?"

" Huh? Say what?"

" That name! You just said it!"

" She's the Queen of Megacolony... Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora, apparently..."

" Why do you know that title and name?!"

" Uh..."

" You guys know who she is?"

" Of course we do. She's infamous on Cray... That's really odd... Why is she even..."

" Did we... say something we shouldn't have?" Shingo whispered

" I sure hope not..." Kamui whispered

" Guys, let's put that aside first. We need to save Aichi-kun and Kai."

" Right... But what do you suppose we do?"

" Um..."

They turned their heads to see Chrome coming up to them.

" I... might know a plan..."

" Who are you?"

" Chrome Dokuro..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was struggling to get away from the underground cardfight gang members, who'd been reversed by Jun and Miwa. They were all holding him back from storming into a room in front of them.

" Let me go!"

" Just relax, Kai. Aichi will be good as new once they're done with him. You _do_ want him to recover from his illness, don't you?"

" Don't talk as if it's some sort of normal illness! He's missing organs, damn it! One wrong move and he'll die!"

" Don't worry. He's in very good hands and the technology here is advanced enough to keep him alive, even without organs."

" You're taking this too lightly! ... Damn it! Give Aichi back, Link Joker!"

Then, he heard a scream from inside the room as he gasped.

" Aichi! What are you doing to him?!"

" Like I said, just relax. You'll make Aichi struggle even more inside too."

As Kai continued to struggle, the green mark appeared on his hand as the gang were paralysed.

" What?!"

" ... Darkface... Thanks!"

" Hey, wait, Kai!"

Kai opened the doors as he gasped when he saw a few doctors pinning Aichi down on a bed as he struggled and screamed while Reversed Takuto was using his powers to try to remove something from Aichi.

" Aichi!"

Kai pushed the doctors away as he picked Aichi up after Reversed Takuto stopped from the shock. Aichi gripped Kai's shirt after he was brought close.

" Toshiki Kai..."

" You...! Link Joker! How dare you!"

" Relax. I'm just trying to remove the nuisance of a link permanently. He was simply struggling too much so that's why he had to feel pain to keep still."

" You're not going to get away with this!"

" But too bad. Looks like the link can't be broken so easily anyway. Now, just stay calm and hand him over quietly. You can stay here this time to observe how we're going to recreate his missing organs."

" No! I'm not going to let you make Aichi suffer!"

" But isn't that your wish? You wanted him to live a normal life without having to use illusions to support his own life. I'm just doing you a favour for the job well done of reversing the world for the sake of your lover."

" Shut up! I know now that nothing will benefit from working with you! Leave Aichi alone!"

The doctors slowly got up as Kai looked around and held Aichi tighter. The green mark glowed again as the doctors around them were paralysed.

" This is Megacolony's..."

Kai took the chance to carry Aichi and run as he managed to run past the gang, who were still paralysed.

" Kai-kun..."

" It's okay! We're going to get out of here together!"

" I'm scared..."

" Don't worry! We'll make it out together!"

Just as they were about to arrive at the elevator, more Reversed fighters blocked their way as they found themselves surrounded. The crowd behind them separated from Reversed Takuto to walk through after that.

" This is a surprise. To think you had that potential... Now I am fairly curious as how you'd obtained that power..."

" Stay back!"

" I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Reversed Takuto took out two familiar rings after that as Kai gasped, " You recognise them, don't you? You know what will happen if he goes without them."

" Give them back!"

" If you hand him over to me... Then I'll give these back."

" No!"

" Suit yourself."

Clicking his fingers, Aichi's organs disappeared as Kai gasped.

" No! Aichi, hang in there!"

" Kai... kun..."

" Now, I'll give you some time to think about it. Although, given his current strength, he won't be able to survive for long. I'd say he's left with another five minutes before his life withers away before your eyes."

" Aichi! Please hang in there!"

" Kai... kun... Your... ring..."

" Huh?"

Kai looked at his ring as he showed it to Aichi.

" This?! Our ring?!"

" Put it... on me..."

 _" What is he planning?"_ Reversed Takuto thought

Kai slipped the ring into Aichi's ring finger as he focused his powers into it and Mist flames lit up. Kai gasped as Aichi's organs started to return.

" Impossible!"

" The Flames of Bond... turned into a Mist flame?!"

 _" Rainbow flames... Don't tell me... Rainbow means... The seven flames?! Aichi figured it out?!"_ Kai thought

Aichi coughed as his illusionary organs returned to normal and Kai smiled in relief.

" Aichi... What a relief...!"

" Kai-kun..."

" ... Hurry up and capture them!"

" Oh no!"

 _" Hey, you idiot! If you remove that ring, I can't use my mighty powers!"_

 _" Damn it! We were so close!"_

" Aichi, don't let go no matter what!"

" I will..."

As they got surrounded by the Reversed fighters and eventually knocked out, Reversed Takuto walked over to their unconscious bodies before smirking.

" What an interesting development. Looks like I didn't take enough precaution."

As he said that, he removed Kai's Cloud ring and his other ring that was with Aichi as the Reversed fighters took them into a room as per command.

* * *

At Card Capital, the others were facing a problem of their own as they stared at Overlord.

" He's just too big! How are we supposed to sneak him in too?!"

" I-I don't know either... B-But that's our only way..."

" Then if that's the case, we'll be going on the frontal assault to distract the enemies."

" You guys better stay safe while doing the rescue, understand?"

" Y-Yeah..."

" Then, let's head there right now. We don't have much time to waste."

" Yeah!"

* * *

An hour later, Kai woke up as he gasped when he saw Aichi, still unconscious, in a capsule in front of him.

" Aichi!"

Kai got up quickly and ran towards the capsule as he tried to open it.

" It's no use."

" Link Joker!"

" That capsule won't open for you. Besides, there's no way for the two of you to escape anymore, so I'd recommend you to just sit back and relax."

" What are you planning to do with Aichi?!"

" It's simple. We'll be using Link Joker's power to reconstruct his missing organs."

" You're planning to Reverse him?!"

" Don't worry. You'll be joining him too. That way, you two won't be separated. I have preparations to make, so I hope you can stay calm for these few minutes."

" Kai-kun..."

" Aichi! You're awake!"

" Please... You have to escape... Don't worry about me..."

" No, I can't allow that!"

A hole in the capsule opened up, allowing Aichi's hand to go through as Kai took it.

" Aichi!"

" Please... I can't let you get Reversed again... I don't want to see Kai-kun like that again..."

" Don't worry, I won't. And I will find someway to get us out of here."

" But..."

Suddenly, black bands came out from the bottom of the capsule as they attached themselves onto Aichi and Kai's wrists.

" What's this?!"

" Soon, the Link Joker's aura will enter the both of you. Do your best to not struggle too much."

" As if we'll give in to that power!"

" We'll see."

The aura started flowing through the tube that connects the bands as their Stride Force suddenly started pushing it back.

" This is..."

" Isn't this... Our Stride Force...?"

" Yeah, but... It's pushing the aura back... But how long will it last?"

" There must be some way to remove these bands..."

Aichi blinked as he spotted his green mark glowing. He quickly shifted his hand away from the view of the camera.

" Aichi?"

" It's Gredora-san..."

" Oh... I'll try to act natural then..."

" Don't worry... She's going to help us..."

Kai nodded as he gripped Aichi's hand tighter while covering the mark with his other hand. Reversed Takuto was observing them as he narrowed his eyes.

" What's going on? The aura isn't entering them."

He zoomed in to their tubes as his eyes further narrowed after seeing the Stride Force aura blocking the Link Joker aura.

" What is that?"

Soon, he heard sounds of cracking as the capsule glass had shattered and the bands were broken.

" What?!"

Inside the room, Kai covered Aichi from the fallen glass after it shattered as he carried him up.

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah, thank you, Kai-kun..."

" Let's find our rings and get out of here."

" Yeah..."

Kai found the door as he kicked it open. The doctors were there as webs hit them aside.

" Kai-kun!"

" Right!"

Kai quickly ran towards the door as they were now at the hallway.

" Kai-kun, I sense our rings just opposite..."

" That room, huh..."

Kai kicked open the door again as he saw their rings on the platform. He broke the glass and grabbed their rings before heading off to make their escape.

" Jeez! Where exactly did they keep us in?!"

 _" If there's no other option of escape other than that elevator, then there is another way."_

 _" Gredora?! What is it then?!"_

 _" This will be fun!"_

 _" I don't like the sound of this, Kai-kun..."_

 _" Me either... Especially when Darkface says it..."_

 _" Hmph! You guys should really appreciate our help!"_

The green marks on their hands glowed after that. A few moments past as Naoki and the others made it to the entrance of the building as they went through their plan again.

" Alright, is everyone clear about-!"

They were cut off halfway as the glass on one of the levels on the building shattered. Aichi 'Gredora' and Kai 'Darkface' had ran through the glass in an attempt to jump as the marks on their hands faded for a few moments, in time for their panic.

" You idiots! Are you crazy?! This is a high rise building! Are you trying to kill us?!"

 _" Calm down! This is just the beginning!"_

" What's the beginning?! We're going to hit the ground!"

 _" Jeez..."_

Aichi's mark came back up again as webs cushioned their fall.

" I'm never going to believe in their plans ever again..."

" Never... will I ever do that again..."

" A-Aichi!"

" Kai!"

The others ran to them as the webs lowered them down and disappeared.

" A-Are you two alright?!"

" What do you think...? We almost died back there..."

" No... Didn't you guys jump by yourselves...?"

" ... Why do I already feel tired...?"

" Who knows..."

" Are you guys really alright?"

" Somehow..."

" I just feel thoroughly drained..."

" Can you guys stand up?"

Kai got up first as Aichi took a little while longer to get up.

" Jeez... You worried us..."

" I'm sorry..."

" Seeing you guys here, I assume you guys were trying to save us?"

" Of course!"

" Thank you, everyone. It's good to see you again, Chrome-san."

" Y-Yeah..."

" You know her?"

" Yeah, we go someway back."

" Uh, we don't really get it much but since you guys are out here now..."

The doors to the building opened as the Reversed fighters started swarming out.

" Let's hurry and make a run for it first!"

" Y-Yeah!"

They started running after that.

" ... By the way, where's Overlord?"

" Behind the building... So much for a frontal attack... We wanted to sneak into the building while Overlord gave the building a good whooping. He should have seen us by now."

" Then, let's make it back to Card Capital first. Aichi, could you conceal us?"

" Yeah..."

" I'll help too..."

Aichi and Chrome's flames lit up as they were concealed by their flames. Aichi spotted Overlord not too far behind and did the same thing for him. Once they were back at the shop, they entered it and panted.

" That was close..."

" It's still no use though, they'll see Overlord and find us here..."

" If only there was someway to make him smaller..."

 _" Do we really have to always spell it out for you two?! Use your rings, for goodness sake! Especially you, since you're his Vanguard!"_

 _" How was I supposed to know?!"_

 _" Jeez! You two are really useless without us!"_

 _" Why you little..."_

 _" Now, now. Don't keep fighting. Kai-kun, please do it now so that we won't attract attention..."_

 _" Okay..."_

Kai went out after that as he soon came back with Overlord behind him, in human size.

" Woah! How did you do that?!"

" Just trying out stuff."

" And you experimented what you did on me?"

" We don't have much of a choice, you were too big."

" Now that we have no other problems, we need some explanations from the beginning. Especially the fact that you mentioned the name 'Gredora'..."

At that, Aichi and Kai flinched as they looked over to the others.

" W-We just said it... We never really thought about it..."

 _" What should we do now...?"_

 _" We can't really say you guys are from the future, right? It might create a time paradox."_

 _" There is not much of a choice if you guys need to reveal about us. But all the events up until now will depend on how you two want to explain it."_

 _" In the end, it's still up to us."_

 _" Let's try to keep it as brief as possible."_

 _" Yeah."_

Both looked at each other before nodding as Chrome decided to leave to ask for more help. Then, Aichi and Kai started explaining to the others about what they'd done until the battle with Byakuran.

" Wai-Hey! So you guys have been missing because you guys time travelled?!"

" More or less..."

" Then you guys lied about going to the doctor's?!"

" Actually, that part was true. We just got caught up in the time travel on the way to the doctor's."

" What was the future like then? If there wasn't that battle with that Byakuran guy..."

" ... We shouldn't say it. Right, Kai-kun?"

" Yeah."

" What's with that?!"

" You'll find out once some years have passed."

" But if that earthquake was supposed to send out the memories of what happened in that battle to those involved, why didn't we receive those memories too?"

" You guys weren't so directly involved. Besides, even if you guys were involved, your future selves might not even want to let you guys know."

" That's true. Besides, we never even saw your future selves. You guys had to go into hiding."

" Really?!"

" Yeah, because I was directly a Vongola Guardian, so Millefiore targeted the involved people who knew us."

" But it's already settled, right?"

" Yeah!"

" That's a relief. But this future friend, just who is he?"

" Uh... We can't really tell you guys his name but he had a mysterious clan. I think it was Gear Chronicle... And something about being a Singularity..."

" Gear Chronicle? Never heard of a clan like that..."

" I figured... But that's all we can disclose..."

 _" I wonder if I'll get affected by the Omertà if I say too much... I tried not to disclose too much about the mafia..."_

 _" Don't worry. The Vindice won't try to even lay a finger on you. You are still being protected by the Messiah thanks to your Psyqualia after all."_

 _" Then why didn't the protection work when his illusionary organs were in danger?"_

 _" Don't forget that we're from the future! It takes effort to travel all the way like this!"_

 _" ... Whatever."_

" So, what about Gredora? Where did you learn that name?"

" Uh... That's..."

 _" It's called Diffride, right? Chrono-kun mentioned it before..."_

 _" No! Absolutely in no way must you mention it!"_

 _" But Diffride can only happen when the Stride Gate connects the two worlds... No Diffride can happen in your time yet but I have to agree with Darkface. We were enemies once, even in your time now. If they know we can take over your bodies, there is no doubt that they will have a flurry of objections."_

 _" Then what should we do...? We didn't expect everyone to talk about it..."_

" Well?"

Aichi and Kai looked at each other while contemplating.

" Um... May I ask? Why are you guys so concerned about that name?"

" We had a great war many years back and she was part of it. Only, she was on the enemy's side."

" But this great war already ended, right?"

" Yes, and we thought we'd never hear that name again... Until now. So how did you know that name?"

" There weren't any card records about it either. Aichi, are you really still hiding something from us?"

 _" It's either the others say it first or we admit it ourselves. Either way, they will_ not _like it..."_

 _" Gredora-san, Darkface-san, what are we going to do?"_

 _" ... Let me take over from here. Darkface, you can follow along but do not cause trouble, understand?"_

 _" Yes, Your Majesty!"_

 _" Don't even use my body for your ridiculous antics either or I will_ not _let you take over again."_

 _" Hmph! Suit yourself!"_

 _" Let's go, Darkface."_

 _" Yes!"_

 _" Please don't argue too much with them, okay?"_

 _" We can try."_

Their marks glowed after that as Aichi and Kai closed their eyes for a few moments before opening them again. Leon and Ren sensed the change.

" Oh boy... Kai too?"

" Ren-sama?"

" Figures. The unit that is possessing Kai is also..."

" ... Hello there, Warriors of Cray. Did you ask for my presence?"

While the hat was back on Aichi 'Gredora's' head, Kai 'Darkface's' clothes changed as well.

" It has been some time since the Great War, has it not?"

" This presence...! You vile little...! How?!"

" Your Vanguards simply agreed to us to let us borrow their bodies. Of course, that is how they know my name."

" Get out of his body at once!"

" Unfortunately, that would not be happening so soon."

" What's the meaning of this?! There's no way they would know you!"

" In this time, that is. Don't forget. They time travelled."

" So you're telling us that they met you in that future?! What's your motive in taking over their bodies?!"

" I cannot really say. We came to an agreement though. We promised them some training while they were there. Let's just say... We were on the same side."

" Even so, you could've just left their bodies once you were done!"

" We decided to linger around and it was quite a good decision we did. They would not have escaped if we were not here to save them."

" But-"

" Isn't it not enough? Your Vanguard was so hesitant on speaking the truth because he was worried about your current reaction. Exactly what terms would you like to abide by so that you would believe me?"

" ... Battle us."

" HUH?!"

" Battle us and prove to us that you have no ill intent."

" ... I understand. Although, I will have to use this body since I cannot manifest."

" ... Do whatever you want."

 _" Please don't do it, Gredora-san!"_

 _" We don't have much of a choice if that is what they want. I understand how you feel but in order to gain their trust, this must be done."_

 _" Gredora-san..."_

" ... Very well. Let us change the location. It's not safe to battle here."

Taking out the spear, Aichi 'Gredora' tapped it on the ground as a giant Vanguard Circle appeared below their feet.

" What?!"

" Don't worry. I am just merely teleporting us to a better battleground."

They disappeared from the shop after that. Once they opened their eyes, they realised that they were now on a mountain.

" This is the Namimmori Mountain. Many battles have occured here so there is no problems of getting civilians involved."

" Wow... She teleported us here in an instant..."

" Blaster Blade, your Vanguard's power is not that weak. Knowing that, you still plan to battle us?"

" Of course."

" Very well. But first... I know you are there, battle maniac."

" Huh?"

A figure stepped out from a rock after he said that.

" Hibari Kyoya. I never expected you of all people to step into the shop with a crowd. What's wrong? Here for a battle too?"

" If that's your proposal, then I would gladly cooperate."

" ... Men are such weird creatures... They can never be honest with themselves. Anyway, we are not here to battle you, you should know that well. If you want to watch, then quietly stay at one corner."

" Why should I listen to you?"

" I leave that up to your imagination. I just want to battle the three leaders of Cray. You coming into the battle would just not end well."

" ... Hmph."

Hibari kept his tonfas as he leaned on a rock after that.

" Somehow, he reminds me of Kai..."

" True..."

" You lot should go hide somewhere too. You might get caught up in this battle."

" Y-Yeah!"

After making sure Naoki and the others were safely hidden away from the battle, Aichi 'Gredora' took out the boxes while Kai 'Darkface' followed suit.

" Well then... Let us begin, shall we?"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 14! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Silence filled the mountain as the five stood opposite each other.

" ... Why aren't any of them making their move?"

" I think they're trying to see what kind of approach they'll do."

" Both sides are doing that? Man, they're that good, huh..."

" But... Looks like they're keeping a closer eye on Gredora."

" Well yeah, she literally tossed Kai out of the door with Brother's body..."

" Yeah..."

They watched in silence again after that as Aichi 'Gredora' chuckled.

" What's wrong? Are you really that afraid of my power?"

" What about you then? You're not making your moves either."

" ... Very well. Then we'll make the first move. Darkface."

" Yes."

Their rings lit up with their flames as they injected it into the boxes. Their weapons and animals came out afterwards.

" Orion."

" Hoot!"

" Cambio Forma."

Orion transformed into the lenses as Aichi 'Gredora' looked through it.

" Darkface."

Aichi 'Gredora' lifted up his hand and formed it into a fist as Kai 'Darkface' figured out what was needed to be done as he bumped his own fist together.

" Got it?"

" Yes."

" Well then..."

Orion turned back to normal as Aichi 'Gredora' lit up his flames as the mirror appeared while Kai 'Darkface' created copies of them.

" What's their plan?!"

" If you all are willing to take such risks to let us battle with you, then try to get past this attack."

Both went into the mirrors as multiple images of them appeared.

" What?! Now they're inside the mirrors?!"

" Is this really illusion?!"

" No, I think this is part of that real illusion."

" This can fool even the Hyper Institution so we will see how you fare, Warriors of Cray."

" No need to think about it! I'll burn it all to a crisp!"

Overlord fired his crimson flames as the illusionary mirrors started to burn away.

" He did it?!"

" ... No."

" Huh?"

Suddenly, two mirrors appeared behind the three units as Blade and Dark sensed them and blocked the attacks with their swords.

" This is really interesting. As expected of the three of you."

" Hmph! I'll admit, they are strong, Queen Gredora!"

" Yeah. Even when I have seen their weaknesses, looks like I've underestimated them just a little."

" What?!"

" Looks like we have to stop playing around."

" Yes!"

 _" ... Gredora-san!"_

" Hm?"

Aichi 'Gredora' jumped back as Kai 'Darkface' noticed and did the same.

" Huh?"

" They suddenly stopped attacking."

 _" What is it?"_

 _" Um... I know this is sudden but... Can Kai-kun and I battle them?"_

 _" ... Well, well. This is a surprise. Why would you want to do that?"_

 _" I know that this is a battle to prove that you two can be trusted but... I want them to have trust in the both of us too!"_

 _" How will you achieve that?"_

 _" I don't know... But many warriors can feel each others' feelings and determination when clashing swords too, right? I want that feeling to convey to Blaster Blade, no... To the three of them!"_

 _" I feel the same way. Besides, it was our fault for keeping this a secret too. Of course they would be mad."_

 _" So... Gredora-san, Darkface-san... Please! Have a good rest and leave this to us!"_

 _" ... You two can really surprise us in many ways... We'll be coming back something important once the battle ends."_

 _" Yes! Thank you very much!"_

Their marks stopped glowing under the gloves as they closed their eyes.

" Seriously, I don't get what's going on... They were attacking so aggressively just now and then now they're just standing still again."

" ... Leon-kun? What do you think?"

" Maybe those two have something to say to those three."

" Heh..."

" What? What's going on?"

" You'll see."

Aichi and Kai finally opened their eyes as the three units noticed the changed. Aichi removed his hat while Kai removed the mask as they placed them aside.

" Don't tell me..."

" What's going on, my Vanguard?"

" I'm sorry, we had to cut the battle short. But there was something we just had to convey to you guys... So we made the decision to come back."

" Why?"

" We want to battle you guys."

" What?!"

" But that's just-"

" It's not nonsense! Neither are we being controlled too! We just want you guys to understand why we made our decisions back then!"

" But..."

" Just fight with everything you've got. We won't be holding back either."

" ... Alright then."

Naoki and the others gasped in surprise.

" Seriously?!"

" Afraid so."

Aichi and Kai took their fighting stances and it was obvious that it was completely different than Gredora and Darkface's fighting stances. Aichi took out his spear as well and lit his flames on it.

" Ready, Kai-kun?"

" Yeah."

Aichi tapped the ground as it shattered, leaving the others surprised.

" This still doesn't fail to scare me! How are you and Kai so calm, Leon-kun?!"

" I mean... It's an illusion."

" That's no fair! Give me stable ground too!"

" We're falling!"

" I can't see anything below us!"

" Everyone, just calm down!"

" ... Look!"

They looked over to the battle to see Overlord holding onto both Blade and Dark while flying.

" Let me fly too!"

" You'll get hurt in there, you idiot."

Aichi nodded to Kai as they separated and ran towards the three units. They readied their swords as Blade and Dark tried to deflect their attack. However, with a quick twist of their bodies after jumping, they avoided both swords and were right behind Overlord. They landed a strike on him as the three crashed onto the unstable ground. The illusion stopped as both landed on their feet while still on alert.

" Kai-kun."

" Yeah."

Their box animals went to them as the bracelets reacted.

" Cambio Forma!"

Both animals started transforming as Aichi acquired his rainbow wings while Kai had a giant halo ring on his back before it expanded to form wings resembling a dragon's.

" Let's finish this fast."

" Yeah."

Both flew towards the units as Aichi clashed his spear and sword at Blade and Dark respectively while Kai clashed his sword with Overlord. There were multiple clashes of weapons after that as their flames surrounded the swords and spear as a bright light engulfed the entire area. Once the light dissipated, their weapons were now close to the three units at fatal spots as Aichi sighed.

" I guess that's the end of the battle..."

" Looks like it."

Aichi and Kai helped the three up as the others went to them.

" Looks like you two got your feelings across."

" Maybe. So..."

" ... Fine. We'll allow them to stay like that. Your determinations shone through and we're willing to accept it."

" What a relief..."

" That was tiring..."

" I can't agree more..."

The two collapsed after saying that as the others stayed at their spots, a little stunned, before snapping out of their thoughts and helping Aichi and Kai up.

" Hey! Brother Aichi!"

" Kai! Wake up!"

" I think they're too tired."

" Yeah..."

They looked around the mountain and sweat dropped as Hibari huffed and left them alone. It was near the evening as Aichi and Kai finally woke up before being tackled back down by Ren.

" You two are finally awake! Take us back home!"

" Ah... We've been stuck here for that long...?"

" I need more sleep..."

" Me too..."

" Hold it! You're not gonna sleep here again! Get us back first!"

Aichi blinked a little as his spear appeared and they were teleported back to Card Capital.

" That was fast!"

" Um... We only woke up to tell you that they'll take over again so... Goodnight..."

" H-Hey! Don't sleep!"

Aichi had already fallen back asleep with Kai as their marks glowed and they got up while yawning.

" These two sure can sleep..."

" You're not Aichi, aren't you?"

" No. I'm Gredora."

" I don't need to ask about Kai either then..."

" What are you two doing back here?"

" Still displeased to see us? I thought you already agreed to not look like that to your Vanguard."

" Hmph."

" What are you two even doing back here anyway?"

" We had to get something before coming back. It's dangerous here without the needed things to defend yourselves."

" Needed things?"

" Here. It's tiring to just send it here."

Naoki fumbled around with the pouch that Aichi 'Gredora' threw at his direction before heaving a sigh of relief.

" What's this?"

He opened the pouch and emptied the contents as several rings fell onto his palm while some fell out from the pile of rings. Kamui caught the falling rings afterwards.

" Be careful with those, I am not going to get replacements if they break. Although, they are hard to break anyway. Darkface, give them the leaves first."

" Yes."

" Leaves?"

The others looked or fiddled with the leaves they got before stopping after seeing a small glare from Aichi 'Gredora'.

" Don't break them. They are leaves made to test flames."

" Flames?"

" ... Hey, think of a resolve and concentrate."

" Resolve?"

" Hurry up."

Naoki thought about what resolve meant before the leaf started burning up in red flames, leaving him in panic as the leaf made a small explosion afterwards.

" And control your emotions. Otherwise, that happens."

" Say that earlier!"

" Well, at least we got the information we need."

They heard the sound of typing as they turned to see Kai 'Darkface' typing in something on a laptop.

" Done?"

" Yes."

" Then, the rest should do the same thing as he did. Just don't burn the leaf off and make it explode like just now."

" R-Right..."

Kai 'Darkface' continued typing as each of them managed to light up a flame on their leaf.

" And that is the last of them. Got everything?"

" Yes, Your Majesty. I have also put in all of the information needed for their training regiment for their flame type."

" Training regiment?"

" W-W-Wait a minute!"

" What do you mean by that?!"

" Hey, does that mean... I can make the floor suddenly crack away too?!"

" ... Only a select few of you can use illusions... Although, having someone like you creating illusions..."

" Besides, the illusions that Aichi Sendou uses are all learnt from someone who has seen hell."

" H-Huh?"

" That man is highly specialised in illusions. One of the other main Guardian of the Mist, Rokudo Mukuro."

" I get the creeps just from hearing that name..."

" Glad you are. That man will not hesitate to eliminate anything that gets in his way. There are also... rumors that he can also possess a body."

" P-Possess..."

" That's right. For example..." Aichi 'Gredora' took out his spear and pointed it at Ren, " If I leave a scratch on you using this spear, Rokudo Mukuro can choose you as a vessel."

" Huh?"

" Don't you dare!"

" Don't worry. He needs a special bullet to do that. However, in our future, he will not need that bullet already. But for now, Aichi Sendou is now his vessel, as well as Chrome Dokuro. As they hang onto their lives using his illusions, Rokudo Mukuro uses their bodies as a means of communication."

" T-Then Aichi's body now has two people living inside...?"

" For my case, once this mark fades away completely, my connection to him will end. As for Rokudo Mukuro, as long as he's locked up, he will need Aichi Sendou or Chrome Dokuro to surface into this world."

" Locked up?"

" That's right. That is why I said that Rokudo Mukuro is the one who restored his organs. He was the one who saved him but is locked up in prison. He mentioned that before, didn't he?"

" But why?"

" ... Mukuro is a criminal yet a Guardian of the Vongola. There is much that is hard to explain. For now, we will focus on your training."

" You're letting them fight?"

" We have no choice. They are needed to fight off Link Joker. I will hand everyone the respective rings and we will call it a day."

" Y-Yeah..."

Aichi 'Gredora' handed them their rings while Kai 'Darkface' enforced the shop with a barrier as they headed to sleep.

" Your Majesty?"

" You can sleep first. I still have something to settle."

" Yes."

As Kai 'Darkface' slept, Aichi 'Gredora' closed his eyes and was brought to a scenery. Aichi was sleeping on the grass while Mukuro sat beside him.

" So you were listening after all."

" Kufufufu. Chrome told me everything and I would've known what was happening anyway. I told her not to inform the Vongola yet."

" And yet, Hibari Kyoya showed up at the shop."

" That boy is a different case in the first place."

" Yeah. You know, I thought you would be annoyed at my inconvenient presence."

" Kufufufu. I don't use his body much anyway. Another person in here is just a tiny issue as long as my connection with him doesn't get interfered."

" Link Joker is capable of that. I would reckon you to stop being so relaxed. Your link was almost broken after all."

" Yes but I hung on at least."

" Yes, you did."

" I just want to know. The memories I received from the future weren't that reliable after all. What sort of powers is being hidden in his body?"

" ... Well, it is a complicated one. At most, I could still tell you. He has the flame called the Rainbow flames. While Toshiki Kai has it too, it isn't as strong as his."

" Those rings that boy from the future gave them, he called those flames the Flames of Bond."

" Yeah. Those who share a special bond, share the same flame. Thus, the name. Many have lit up those flames. They were purer than any flames we have seen. Those chosen leaders to certain clans possess them. None in the Vongola could light those flames."

" You mean, it's Planet Cray's shared power?"

" I would assume so. That is why we could make those engraved Vanguard Circles on the rings and light the flames up. They were flames containing the power from the future possibilities. Our Stride Force to be exact. It exist even in this time, however weak. In the future, it is strong. He is exhausted right now because he used quite a bit of Stride Force for his Cambio Forma, Toshiki Kai included."

" Kufufufu, I see."

" If there is nothing else, I will leave him with you for now until he wakes up."

" Kufufu. Of course, there's nothing to worry about in regards to that."

Gredora nodded before she went back to Aichi's body. He opened his eyes and laid down on the mattress and fell asleep. The next morning, the others were woken up by Kai 'Darkface' as they yawned.

" What...?"

" Training. We are going to start your training."

" But we just woke up..."

" And that is exactly why you can start training."

He tapped his spear as they were back on the mountain again.

" Now, Darkface, tell them what their training would be."

" Yes."

He clicked a button as the camera from the computer showed projections and the others looked at them.

" W-What? Storm?"

" Huh? Didn't Kai mentioned these flame things before?"

" Yeah, he did."

" Mist... I have Mist!" Ren cheered

Aichi 'Gredora' inwardly sweat dropped as he suddenly felt an incoming headache.

 _" Of all the people to be the Mist... And I have to train him since I'm using Aichi's body..."_ Aichi 'Gredora' thought

" Hey, hey! I can use all that cool illusions Aichi-kun used, right?!"

" Well, the illusions he used were practically given from Mukuro. He just needed a bit of training after that. Even if you cannot use those illusions, it is possible to create your own illusions that best suit you."

" Huh?! That's no fair..."

" Quit whining. I am going to change your training if you do that again."

" Yes..."

" And the three warriors of Cray. You guys can either sit back and watch or join us."

" Either is fine with us."

" Very well. Then... First, a quick test."

He clicked his fingers as circular blades appeared and started spinning.

" Figure out whether these are real or an illusion."

" You're kidding..."

" There's no 'kidding' in a training. Although some of you don't need to practice illusions, when up against an illusionist, it's better to get adapt to illusions. Now, let's begin."

The blades started to attack the others as they ran away.

" This is going to take awhile..."

" Hurry and just tell me the answer. Then, those two will be gone."

" E-Easier said than done! They look too real!"

" But you will be exhausted by the time you figure it out, so I reckon you all better hurry."

" Uh...! Illusions!"

" Which one?"

" HUH?!"

" They keep switching places! How are we supposed to know?!"

They dodged one of the blades as it hit a rock and formed a crack on it.

" ... That's real!"

" RUN!"

Aichi 'Gredora' and Kai 'Darkface' sweat dropped as Aichi 'Gredora' kept himself from face palming.

" Queen Gredora... Both are illusions, right?"

" Yeah."

" Hm? Then how did one of them make a crack on the rock?"

" It depends on the people the illusions are used on. If they perceive them as real, then naturally, the illusions would turn out that way. You three must be seeing the same thing as them, thus perceiving the illusions as real things."

" Illusions are meant to copy things that are real after all."

" Still, this is going nowhere."

" I agree."

" Oh well..."

Aichi 'Gredora' released the illusions as the others stopped and panted.

" T-That was close..."

" Unfortunately, all of you failed this test. Both of those blades are illusions."

" Huh?! But it made a crack!"

" That's how you perceived it as. Thus, the crack forming."

" Seriously...?"

" Anyway, enough of that. Let's get on with the first step of the training."

Aichi 'Gredora' clicked his fingers as they were back at the shop again.

" First, we'll be lighting up flames on your rings."

" Huh?"

" Didn't we do that before?"

" That was with the leaf. Trust me. Rings are a different case. Try it."

Naoki looked at his ring and focused like he did with the leaf as he panted after some time.

" Ugh... My brain hurts from thinking..."

" Why isn't it working like just now?"

" Your resolve must be strong. The leaf was just reacting when it sensed a resolve but that was just a small little resolve. Your resolve needs to shine even brighter and then your ring will react to it. Imagine it. Change that resolve to flames."

" Resolve to flames..."

Naoki concentrated again as his ring finally lit up in Storm flames.

" Alright! I did it!"

" Good job."

" Now he's ready for step two."

" Note that down then, Darkface."

" Yes."

" You all should try it too. It's not that hard."

The others looked at each other and nodded. It took some of them a few more tries before they finally succeeded in lighting up their flames.

" Good. Everyone has done step one. As for the next step... Maintain those flames for as long as you can."

" Huh?"

" I want to see how long your flames can stay lit up. Go on."

" That's all, huh... Alright! I'll be able to hold out for sure!"

Kai 'Darkface' started a timer as the others continued their training. After a few minutes, they were all exhausted as their flames all extinguished.

" Darkface."

" In total, they could hold their flames for ten minutes."

" Looks like they need just a bit more training."

" Hey... How is this related to fighting anyway...? Seriously, what's the point in this training anyway?"

" This training benefits your flame control."

" Then shouldn't we be practicing that than doing this?"

" It's exactly that. Your resolve is still weak, thus, the size of your current flames and energy drain."

" Huh?! Then instead of talking, show us what you mean!"

" You lowly human! Queen Gredora was kind enough to teach you and this is the attitude you show?!"

" Darkface, stand back."

" Y-Yes!"

" Fine. I'll show you. Darkface, start the timer once my flames light up."

" Yes!"

Aichi 'Gredora' lit up both of his flames as the timer started. The others watched on as ten minutes soon passed.

" The more resolve and training you have will give you this result. I'm not even breaking a sweat. And..."

Suddenly, his flames turned into a combustion of flames as they gasped.

" Amazing..."

" As your resolve grow, so does your flames. Thus, the topic now comes to flame control. If I have no control whatsoever over my emotions, this type of control is highly impossible. And the result won't be so pretty."

" In the future, Aichi Sendou and Toshiki Kai have done the same training in order to boost their strength and resolve. So you better do the same if you want to be useful!"

" ... Ya don't have to say that twice! Let's do this!"

" Yeah!"

After a few more hours of practice, the others were tired out as they had tried the same training over and over again.

" Looks like your endurance aren't holding up. It'll take even more days than I thought for you guys to master this."

" They've only broke their record by one minute too."

" No choice then. We'll continue this tomorrow. Besides, if Reversed fighters show up then we'll have lesser people to fight them with. Isn't that right, you two?"

" Huh?"

The shop doors opened as Kourin and Miwa stepped in.

" Miwa!"

" Kourin!"

" Looks like we'll have to take the stage again. How about it? Have a tag fight with us."

" That'll be simple! Hitting two birds with one stone!"

" You're on."

" Darkface, have you prepared the decks?"

" Yes!"

Kai 'Darkface' handed the deck to Aichi 'Gredora' as he looked through the deck.

" Not bad. Although it's disappointing to be unable to let my children run wild, it's safer to use a deck from this time. Creating a deck from the future is really exhausting after all. But this deck..."

" Yes! I included some from our time!"

" I see."

" Then shall we get this started?"

" Yeah."

The red fight tables appeared as they placed their decks and starting Vanguards on the table.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 15! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The black space appeared again as their starting Vanguards appeared behind them.

" Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise!"

" Nightmare Doll, Natalie!"

" Lizard Soldier, Conroe!"

" Enigmatic Assassin!"

" Huh?! Pale Moon and Dark Irregulars?!"

" Will they be alright without their usual decks...?"

" I draw. I ride Jewel Knight, Prizmy! Heloise moves back. Turn end."

" Draw. I ride Nightmare Doll, Juliet! Natalie moves back. Turn end."

" Draw! I ride Dragon Monk, Gojo! Conroe moves back. Turn end."

" Draw! I ride Dimension Creeper! I call Yellow Bolt! Using Yellow Bolt's skill, I soulcharge one card! I attack your Vanguard!"

" No guard!"

" Drive check! Draw trigger! I give the power to my Vanguard and I draw!"

" Damage check. No trigger."

" Turn end!"

" Draw. I ride Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie! I call Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie and Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda! Shellie attacks!"

" No guard."

" My Vanguard attacks! Drive check. Critical trigger! I give the power to Tilda and the critical to my Vanguard!"

" Damage check. Draw trigger. Power to my Vanguard and I draw. Second check. Heal trigger. Power to my Vanguard and I heal one damage."

" ... Turn end."

" Draw. I ride Nitro Juggler. Skill activated. Soulcharge. Natalie's skill. Counterblast. I put her to the Soul and check the top three cards of my deck. I put a card into the Soul and put the others to the bottom. If I put a with 'Nightmare Doll' in its name in the Soul, I can once more look at the top three cards and put one more card into the Soul. I shuffle my deck after that. And then I call... Nightmare Doll, Leslie and Nitro Juggler. I soulcharge once more. My Vanguard attacks. Drive check. Heal trigger. Power to my rear guard Nitro Juggler And I heal one damage."

" Damage check. No trigger."

" My rear guard Nitro Juggler attacks."

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

" Draw! I ride Dragon Knight, Nehalem! Call! Dominate Drive Dragon! I attack your Vanguard! Drive check! No trigger."

" Damage check! No trigger."

" Dominate Drive Dragon attacks!"

" No guard!"

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw! I ride Blade Wing Skyes! With Yellow Bolt's skill, I soulcharge again! I attack your Vanguard!"

" No guard!"

" Drive check! No trigger."

" Damage check. No trigger."

" Turn end!"

" Stand and draw! Use your black wings to smother all light... Evil darkness! I ride... Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei 'Reverse'!"

" A 'Reverse' unit. Do you honestly think that will beat me?"

" ... Just watch me, Aichi! I will definitely defeat you and Reverse you!"

Aichi 'Gredora' sighed after that.

" Is this time's people really that dense? Until now, I still have to correct them because they cannot tell the difference between me and Aichi Sendou. Even when I'm using different decks..."

" What?!"

" Don't call us 'dense'! In the first place, you were the one pretending to be him and fought us!"

" Yeah! You could've cleared it all up but you were keeping too many secrets!"

" Because it was fun, watching your reactions, that is. Anyway, this host sleeps too much so I had to come out to settle some things."

" ... Who exactly are you?!"

" Now, now, don't be so impatient. I know a certain someone is watching this fight right now too. If I reveal myself now, it might cause me some trouble. So... Why don't we continue this fight?"

" ... Tilda's skill. I superior call Shellie! Shellie attacks your Vanguard!"

" No guard."

" Ashlei 'Reverse'! Twin drive... Second check. No trigger."

" Damage check. Draw trigger. I give the power to my Vanguard and I draw."

" Tilda attacks!"

" Guard."

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw. Now, the curtain is being raised for the Pale Moon Circus. The ultimate doll has been released! I ride... Nightmare Doll, Catherine! Catherine's skill. I search my deck for a unit and add it to my Soul. And... I pay the cost to release my Generation Zone. By discarding a grade 3, I can reach even higher heights! Stride Generation! Nightmare Doll of the Abyss, Beatrix!"

" A Grade 4?!"

" I call Nightmare Doll, Gerda, Nightmare Doll, Mirabel and Nightmare Doll, Claris. Gerda's skill. I look at the top three cards of my deck and put one 'Nightmare Doll' unit into the Soul. I put the rest back into my deck and then shuffle my deck. Nitro Juggler attacks your Vanguard."

" Guard!"

" Gerda attacks your Vanguard."

" No guard."

" Beatrix attacks. Triple drive... Stand trigger. Power to Nitro Juggler and I stand it. Second check... Third check. Critical trigger. Power to Nitro Juggler and the critical to my Vanguard."

" Damage check! Second check! I got a critical trigger! Power to Ashlei 'Reverse'!"

" Beatrix's skill. I put three 'Workeroid' units into the Soul. Gerda, Claris and Mirabel. I then return Beatrix to the G Zone and superior call two 'Workeroid' from the Soul. I superior call Nitro Juggler and Claris. Nitro Juggler's skill. I soulcharge. Boosted by Claris, Nitro Juggler attacks your Vanguard."

" Guard!"

" My other powered up Nitro Juggler attacks!"

" No guard..."

" Turn end."

" Indomitable emperor dragon, with the unwavering fighting spirit that resides in your fangs, turn despair into light! I ride Dauntless Drive Dragon! I call Berserk Dragon! Counterblast! I retire Yellow Bolt! I call Seal Dragon, Kersey! Conroe's Counterblast! Conroe goes to the Drop Zone. And then I add this guy to my hand."

" Barri... A perfect guard."

" But now that they know he has one, I'm sure they'll figure out a way!"

" I'm honestly surprised, Kai. You chose Link Joker and I chose to fight by your side. But right now, you've been freed. I don't know what to feel about that."

" I never asked for your comment."

" Yeah, I know. You're not Kai right now. Please, I've been his best friend for such a long time, do you think I wouldn't tell the difference?"

" You're at least a little smarter."

" Dominate Drive attacks!"

" Guard!"

" My Vanguard attacks! Twin drive check! Second check! No trigger. Boosted by Kersey, Berserk attacks!"

" No guard!"

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw! I ride Blade Wing Reijy! Stride Generation! Rebellious Retainer of Fresh Blood, Frederick! I call Doreen the Thruster, Demonted Executioner and Flirtatious Succubus! Flirtatious Succubus's skill! Soulcharge! Demonted Executioner's skill! I look at the top seven cards and search for a unit with the 'Darkness' ability and put it into the soul! Dimension Creeper's skill! I put him into the drop zone and soulcharge two cards! The same skill using Blade Wing Skye's skill! Soulcharge two! And I activate one more Dimension Creeper's skill! Soulcharge! Frederick's skill! I put one card from my hand into the soul! Frederick gets +1000 power for every card in the soul and if the total power increased with this skill is 10000 or more, my front row will get +5000 power for this turn!"

" The Vanguard already has +15000 power! That's a total power of 41000 power!"

" They might be able to finish it this turn!"

" But they need to deal two more damage..."

" Flirtatious Succubus attacks Dominate Drive Dragon!"

" No guard!"

" My Vanguard attacks! Triple drive... Second check! Draw trigger! Power to Demonted Executioner and I draw! Third check! No trigger."

" Damage check! ... Alright! Heal trigger! Power to my Vanguard and I heal one damage!"

" Demonted Executioner attacks! Darkness! If I have six or more in the soul, he gets +2000 power and if I have ten or more cards in the soul, he gets another +3000 power! A total of +5000 power! With Doreen's 33000 boost, it's a total of 57000 power!"

" No guard..."

" Turn end!"

 _" Even after I healed, I couldn't guard against that giant attack... I'll have to last until the next turn and hold onto this perfect guard..."_ Miwa thought

" Stand and draw. Shellie moves back. Ashlei 'Reverse's' Limit Break! Jewel Sword Noir! Lock! I command you by this jewelled sword, Nitro Juggler, exit the field! By this jewelled sword, come forth... my new knight! Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie! Tracie and Shellie switches places. Tilda attacks!"

" Guard."

" Ashlei 'Reverse' attacks! Twin drive, first check! Second check! ... No trigger."

" Damage check. No trigger."

" Tracie attacks!"

" Guard."

" Turn end..."

" ... Stand and draw. You held onto a perfect guard the previous turn even though you could've used it to block Demonted Executioner. If you did, then you wouldn't be in this situation. I thought Reversed fighters have better teamwork than we did. But it seems like I was mistaken. Have fun taking my attacks. Stride Generation. Nightmare Doll of the Abyss, Beatrix! I call Nitro Juggler. Soulcharge. Plus, I also call Nightmare Doll, Ginny, Nightmare Doll, Leslie and Nightmare Doll, Wendy. Nitro Juggler attacks Tilda."

" No guard!"

" Ginny attacks!"

" Guard!"

" Beatrix attacks!"

" Perfect guard!"

" Triple drive... Second check... Third check... Draw trigger. Power to my left Leslie and I draw."

 _" He gave the power to his back row Leslie when it already finished boosting?!"_ Kourin thought

" Beatrix's skill. Wendy, Nitro Juggler and Ginny goes into the Soul. I superior call two Nightmare Doll, Alice!"

" Two Alice?!"

" Plus, with Catherine's skill. Both of my Alice units gets +1000 power and if my attack doesn't hit, as long as I use one Counterblast, I can move her into the Soul and superior call another Alice from the Soul."

" Alice's original skill is when her attack hits, she moves into the Soul and superior calls another unit but Catherine makes it possible for them to superior call themselves again even without their attacks hitting!"

" It's strong!"

" And both of my Leslies' skills activates. When a Nightmare Doll, Alice appears in the same column as them, they stand."

" His back and front rows are all standing other than the Vanguard!"

" Amazing!"

" My right Alice attacks Tracie."

" No guard..."

" Skill activated. Counterblast. I superior call Ginny. Ginny's skill. When this unit appears on the rear guard circle, I can move her into the Soul and superior call Alice once more. My right Leslie stands again."

" How many attacks is that gonna be already?!"

" As many as my Counterblasts keeps up. That's why we never used them from the beginning and took damage. This is the end. My right Alice attacks once more."

" Guard!"

" And now you've learnt to guard for your partner... But it's too late. Let's see how long you two can keep up. Alice's skill that she gained from Catherine. Counterblast. I superior call another Alice from the Soul. Once more. Leslie stands. My right Alice attacks again."

" Guard!"

" Once more, their skills activates. Counterblast. Superior call. Leslie stands."

" He hasn't even used his left Alice..."

" My right Alice attacks your Vanguard again."

" Guard!"

" You're wasting your efforts. Skill activates. That's the fourth time Alice has made her appearance. And then Leslie stands. Attack."

" Guard!"

" The fifth time. I superior call Alice. Leslie stands. Attack."

" ... Guard!"

" I'm surprised you can still keep this up. This is the sixth one. Superior call. Leslie stands. Attack."

" Guard...!"

" Seventh one. Superior call. Leslie stands. Attack."

" Guard!"

" Good work. You kept up with seven attacks from one Alice. But because of that, your hand cards have depleted and I'm pretty sure that last two cards in your partner's hand is his Reverse unit and his perfect guard so this eighth one will finish this match. My left Alice attacks."

" ... No guard..."

The attack finally landed as Kourin took the top card of her deck.

" Damage check... No trigger..."

" And that's the end of the match."

Both Miwa and Kourin screamed as the Reverse auras started leaving their body.

" Amazing... In total, he made eleven attacks in one turn!"

" If he had taken the eighth damage, it would've been twelve attacks. That's what's scary about his deck. They even kept in mind about not using the Counterblasts. They are really the strongest pair."

The fight tables disappeared as Aichi 'Gredora' and Kai 'Darkface' went over to help Kourin and Miwa.

" Looks like the both of them are just worn out."

" The barrier doesn't seem to be holding out against Reversed fighters if they can come in. Do another check."

" Yes."

Aichi 'Gredora' stood up after that as he took the deck and handed it to Asaka.

" This is..."

" Your future self wanted you to have it. Do whatever you want with it. But as for the G units, I wouldn't recommend using them so soon. It might complicate things if you do."

" Y-Yeah..."

" Hey, hey. What about me?"

" You're already strong as you are. You'll improve more in the future. Moreover... Let's worry about the current situation at hand. Leon Souryu, you know something about the real Takuto Tatsunagi, don't you?"

" Yeah. Link Joker is using his body as a vessel and trapped him on Cray. He can only communicate with Psyqualia users through the mirrors."

" This is complicated..."

 _" I cannot let Takuto Tatsunagi communicate for now... He will know exactly who I am. Although the three leaders know already, I must not let more people know..."_ Aichi 'Gredora' thought

" Well, anyway, now that we have those two back in our side, we can do further training."

" When?"

" You guys are too exhausted. We will do this again tomorrow. For now, just get some rest. We need some food too."

" I'll ask Shin-san to cook some."

" In the meantime, me and Darkface will stand guard outside. Rest well."

Aichi 'Gredora' exited the shop where Kai 'Darkface' was analysing the barrier before turning behind to see Aichi 'Gredora'.

" Your Majesty."

" How is it going?"

" It's much more stable now. We can be assured now that Reversed fighters will not be able to pass."

" Good job. So, is Toshiki Kai awake?"

" No. He's still sleeping like a log."

" It is the same for me. Maybe the Cambio Forma was too much for them."

" Or maybe they just need time to adjust? As you've said before, Your Majesty, the Stride Force in this time is very little and even after absorbing some in our time, it still wasn't really enough."

" Maybe. But Stride Force consists of your image of the future. If that is the case, then their imaginative powers are still a little weak but it isn't that weak either. They just need the right amount of imaginative powers to bring out their full power."

" That's right. Although, what will we do with the three leaders?"

" I did say that they could stay. Furthermore, they are still suspicious of us. If not for these two, those three would still try to make an attempt to force us out of their bodies."

" I see."

 _" ... Gredora-san...?"_ A voice called

 _" Finally awake, are you?"_

" Your Majesty. Toshiki Kai is awake."

" Talk about perfect timing."

 _" We need to head back to our time to settle some things before coming back. While we did want to keep watch outside the shop, if you guys want to, you can head inside."_

 _" How long have we been asleep for...?"_

 _" Almost a whole day or close to two. There is a barrier right now so there is nothing to worry about for now."_

 _" I see..."_

 _" We will be heading back now. You guys should be remembering the training we did with the others soon."_

With that, the marks faded as Aichi removed the hat while Kai removed the mask.

" I sure hope he didn't do anything silly while I was asleep."

" I don't think so... Well, as far as I can remember what they did..."

" Should we head inside?"

" If they say the barrier will keep us safe, then we can check on the others."

" Let's go."

" Yeah."

They headed inside to see the others already sleeping as they sweat dropped.

" Maybe they should have taken a small step..."

" Though, that training was really a small step... We can't complain..."

" You're right..."

" My Vanguard."

" Blaster Blade. Sorry, we seem to have been knocked out for quite some time."

" It's fine. We've been watching over the others while those two were taking over."

" Yeah, we know. Thank you for that. Kai-kun, what should we do about training? They left us to continue to our own devices."

" Well... It's not like they can do much right now. Let's just continue with where they left off."

" Well, okay then."

" Should we help Shin-san in the meantime?"

" I think that's best. There's a lot of people to cook for after all. Then we'll be heading up."

" Yeah."

Both headed up to help Shin with cooking as they soon came back down to the shop with their dinner as they set some tables together with the food.

" That should do. Now to wake them up."

" Everyone! Dinner is ready!"

As soon he said that, the others started waking up one by one as they yawned.

" Huh? Aichi, Kai... You guys are back...?"

" Yeah. Kourin-san, Miwa-kun, are the both of you alright?"

" Well, we couldn't be better."

" Oh, that's right. These rings are for you two. We were asked to give them to you."

" By who?"

" For now, we can't say. Apparently, there's a bug spying on us right now."

" Bug?!"

" Probably brought in while you guys were Reversed. Not anymore though."

Aichi took out his spear as it extended and tapped it as a pillar of fire rose behind him and they saw something breaking and disappearing before the flames disappeared.

" It wasn't immune to illusions."

" That's good for us."

" Now then... Let's eat."

" Yeah..."

They started eating their dinner as Aichi and Kai discussed about what kind of training they could do with others while some shivered after hearing some words including 'real illusions, flames, disintegrated'.

" We can't do that. It's too advanced for them. They're still learning."

" Then you supposed that we follow what they tell us to do?"

" It's more safer and they really do need some training on that area."

" Then... We'll leave out physical stuff for next time. Let's do the other trainings once it's safer outside."

" I agree."

As they finished eating their dinner, Aichi and Kai went to help Shin wash the dishes as the others just waited.

" The training sounds scary..."

" I agree..."

" But it seems like we're sticking to normal stuff for now so it shouldn't be a problem!"

" Then, it's that flame control thing again, isn't it?"

" Yeah. Aichi and Kai really did all those things in the future, huh..."

" Yeah..."

Soon, Aichi and Kai came back into the shop as they heard Aichi talking to Kai about training again.

" Why are you even so insistent on that training?"

" Well..."

" They're still inexperienced as I've said before. Cut them some slack."

" Okay..."

The door opened after that as Aichi greeted the others again.

" Sorry for the wait, everyone!"

" ... You guys are scary..." Naoki muttered

" Huh?"

" If we're scary then we should just use that other training after all."

" Kai-kun. What did I say?"

" A-Alright..."

" Don't you guys wanna change?"

" Those two will come back at any time so we need to stay in these clothes for them. Well, anyway, let's just go to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be another long day."

" Okay."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!


End file.
